To Save Us All
by GorillazObsessor
Summary: 9 discovers he was meant for something greater than saving them, that he has a destiny more important than what he's worth. Can he save not only his tribe, but the others he killed as well? What is his true purpose? And can he fullfill it in time?
1. Regret

Fanfiction: 9

Temptations

Chapter 1~

The rain continued to pour down on the Earth, and the four remaining stitchpunks from a series of 9 were forced to stay indoors, protecting themselves from the unpleasantness of being soaked.

9 was sitting on the roof of the building he and his companions were staying, overlooking destruction and pain. Overlooking the many years of war he had'nt been alive to see. Seeing around the horrors of the past and looking out on the horizon, to where the sun was supposed to be rising, to the future. He was thinking, about the many things a stitchpunk could think about. Love, trust, change, future, present, and hope.

The clouds had turned grey days ago, and they still were, blocking out the sun and most of its light, making everything's shadows disappear, and obviously causing 7 to be worried and careful. When 9 tried comforting the warrior, she only shrugged it off and repeated to herself that nothing out there was alive anymore,and eventually fell asleep. 9 knew otherwise: he knew they were not alone.

It had started a year and five days ago, the day the rains started, the day of the funeral.

After setting his friends' spirits free to give life to the earth, they realized what the rain did to their burlap bodies. It soaked through to their inner mechanics, sometimes causing them to malfunction and say things they did'nt mean to say, or do things they did'nt mean to do.

He and 7 had taken the twins to the library, a days walk for them from the scientists lab, the first room. 7 and the twins were completely in grief. 9 had gathered them in a hug and had'nt let go until the next morning, waking up with the twins and 7 clutching him for the warmth of his mechanics and his comfort. 9 remembered how he had smiled inwardly, feeling the trust of his friends radiating like the sun.

He could'nt move without waking at least one person up, so he decided to let sleeping stitchpunks lie and he just lay there for another thirty minutes or so, waiting and thinking. The main thing he was thinking about during this immovable period was the same question, just played over and over in his head like a movie or slideshow. The question was: If we could somehow change one event, what could we do to save them?

Suddenly a noise interupted his thoughts, and 9 made the mistake of bolting upright, waking up 3, 4, and worst of all, 7.

"W-what?!" yelled 7, jumping up to a standing position and grabbing her spear from the floor in one swift motion. 3 and 4 just sat up clumsily, helping each other get up from the ground and stand, drooping their optics, still groggy with sleep.

"I heard something." said 9 absently, getting up also and moving in the direction of the sound.

"Wait!" whispered 7, though it sounded more of a hiss. 9 stopped and turned to her, curiosity filling his face. "Do you remember the last time your curiosity took over?" she said softly, trying to calm herself down. The pain visibly showed in 9's eyes, and he looked down with a sad sigh.

"Yes... Im sorry." said 9 sheepishly.

"It's OK. It's in your nature. Just try to control it, OK?" said 7, then noticing her comment doing more harm than good to 9, she walked over to him, her metal feet making absolutly no noise as she did, and hugged 9. 9 tensed slighty before easing into her hug and returning one. "Im sorry, I did'nt mean-"

"No, it's OK. We do this your way." he said, hiding his guilt from her. 9 knew "her way" probably meant stalking whatever it was until she wanted to be seen, which made more sense to him than his initial plan. 7 gave him a reassuring smile and cupping a hand on his cheek, before lowering her bird skullmet and running off stealthily into the dark where the noise had come from.

9 looked to the twins, who had somehow fallen back to sleep, despite the mysterious noise 7 had went to investigate. 9 sighed and sat down, holding his face with both his hands and thinking about how his curiosity had killed the ones he was meant to save. The scientist had made him to save them all, thinking 9 was the hero. He may have been right, the deads souls had saved the Earth, but at what cost?

His friends, all gone. If he could only redo everything...

9's body shook, and it had nothing to do with the cold wet rain outside the library. He hugged himself, trying to stop his body from shaking. His breathing was heavy, and his optics tightened, causing a very slight dull pain. he did'nt know it, but he was crying. Since he had no tear ducts, he was'nt crying, but more like dry sobbing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his burlap. He jerked away from the hand and fell foreward, faceplanting the floor. He closed his optics in pain, but when he opened them , he saw 7's feet and he trailed a look from toe to head, ending up looking at her sympathetic smile above him. She held out a hnad to hepl him up, and he took it, putting on a fake grin that only made 7 frown.

"You're insulting me by thinking you can get away with me not knowing somethings wrong. It's the past, and nothing can be done about it." she gave him another hug, and when he just slumped on her, she hugged him tighter and sat down with him in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly. 9 tensed slightly again, it felt really good. His vison went a little fuzzy, his breathing speed up the slightest bit, and he coughed to hide it.

"Thank you." said 9, pulling away unwillingly from her soothing hug. "So what was it? The noise?"

"I did'nt see anything." she said, suddenly tense. "Are you absolutly sure you heard something? It was'nt part of a dream or nightmare?"

"Yes, it was a clanking sound." said 9. He was sure.

"Well, maybe we should be on the move, then. If it's machine, we don't want to be around it if I can't track it." said 7, getting up to wake the twins.

3 and 4's eyes flickered as they slowly woke up. They seemed fully rested now and it made 9 wonder just how long 7 had been out.

The twins suddenly flickered excitedly and started to run off to some books lying on the floor.

"Oh, no you dont." said 7, grabbing their capes that were the thumbs of the garden gloves they were made out of, and held on tight. The twins turned to her, 3 seeming slightly annoyed and 4 seem genuinly curious and confused.

"We have to leave, this place is'nt safe." she said in reply to their looks.

3 frowned and looked to her sister, who fickered in surprise and fear. They had a conversation in a fraction of a second and turned to 7 to nod sadly.

"Don't worry, we will find someplace ten times better than this. I promise." said 7. She patted their hoods as they began to smile and have a lovely conversation with each other. 7 kept her promises.

7 turned to 9 and took his hand, leading the way out, in the opposite direction than where the mysterious noise had come from.

* * *

9 woke up from the memories. Stitchpunks did'nt have dreams. They were more like memories played back over again. And if your memories hapened to be full of death... well, your dreams were'nt so pleasant.

He realized he was still on the roof, under the protection of a metal pipe so he would'nt get soaked from the seemingly endless rain. He blinked the sleep away and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He had been sleeping on the cold hard roof? He must have been tired.

After he was fully awake, 9 thought about what he should do with this new day. He could invent something, but what? He did'nt have his light staff anymore, he had accidentally left it behind at the library. Should he make another? Or something like it? As a fresh, innnovative idea popped inot his head, he smiled and stood up.

He walked over to the wooden platform the stitchpunks used to elevate themselves from floor to floor. He unlocked the string that held it up if it was'nt being used and began to steadily lower the platform down, passing by each floor and noticing the different lighting. Some floors had windows. others had none. Some had windows but the blinds were drawn and no one wanted to pull them up, not even 7.

This fact made 9 marvel at how they all could possibly managed to survive everything they did. They were made of cloth, the machines had been metal, and sharp metal at that. He continued to think about the details of their survival as he met his destination: the first floor.

After 7 had discovered the building, 9 had said the first floor should be where the supplies were kept, just in case anything should happen and they could'nt get to the elevator in time. Or worse: they somehow were'nt in condition to even pull themselves up.

9 actually shuddered, his body trying to shake away the horrible image that had popped into his head of 3,4, or 7 injured. He cared for her, he would never let that happen. He would'nt let his curiosity kill any more unfortunate cats.

As 9 made his way to the supply room-not really a room but rather a box with cloth draped over it that you could enter through a slit that acted as the door- he thought about the idea he had, to get his mind clear. What did he need for this invention? He would need a new lightbulb, but of a different size. The other was too small for what he had in mind now, although he would also have to find another small one to make another light staff if he wanted to travel...

9 had just reached the cloth door when he heard a voice. He froze as he tried to recognize them. After a few words were exchanged - 9 not hearing them clearly enough to grab the conversation- he recognized it as 7's voice. He wondered who she was talking to when he heard the clicking noises.

3 and 4, of course. Who did he think it was?

9 silently pushed back the drappery and stepped into the room. 7 was sitting cross-legged on the madical bed they had fashioned for the injured, talking to the twins. 3 appeared exuasted and 4 was holding her up. 9 figured they must have just projected something to 7, but it was over so he had no idea what. 9 was right beside 7 when 3 saw him. Her eyes widened for a second, mildly startled, and her eyes flickered curiously to her brother.

7, noticing the change in expression with 3, leapped up and spun around to face 9 in one swift movement, bringing her knife staff to his throat and gathering the twins behind her the next movement, and then releasing all her energy and completely relazing when she realized it was 9.

9 put his hands up and closed his optics as if he could feel the pain she was about to produce.

"9!" hissed 7, giving 9 a look before rolling her eyes, "You could have told me you were here when you came in the doorway! I thought you were a... a..."

"It's OK, I should have done something." said 9, looking at the twins, who were cataloging their conversation and smiling. 7 looked a little distressed and embarassed, and would'nt look 9 in the optics.

"What's wrong?" asked 9, looking from her to the twins curiously. The twins were smiling and attempted to say something to 9 with their optics as they flashed to him, but all it did was give 9 a headache and earn them a curious warning look from 7.

"Nothing, right guys?" she mostly said to the twins, who saw her expression before nodding to energetically for 9 to belive them.

"Anyways, what are you doing in here?" 7 asked 9, who felt something click in his head when he remembered why he came down here in the first place. 9 thought about asking 7 the same, but decided it was her business and said instead:

"I had an idea that would give us more light down here." he said.

"Oh," said 7, not really listening. She was looking at 9's zipper, which made hold back a squirm.

"Do... do you want to help?" 9 asked, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable and wanting to make 7 look away from his zipper with that unreadable look on her face.

It worked, she looked away and up to 9's optics, which only made 9 feel more exposed. her optics searched his as if questioning something to him, but she only said, "Sure."

9 wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but the twins were there, and apparently she didnt want to say exactly what was going on infront of them, although 9 knew she had told them in the first place. Instead, 9 just walked over to the metal pile and began rummaging through it, looking for a huge piece he could use for what he had in mind. 7 wen to help him, and 3 and 4 just stayed in the corner of the room, having a wordless conversation with each other only they could understand, and occasionally glancing at 7 and 9 and smiling knowingly.

It drove 9 insane. he wanted to pick them up and shake them until they told him the big secret that was so funny, but he was'nt a violent stitchpunk, so he just continued to rummage. He found a piece that looked like it could be useful, but he knew he needed more parts if he wanted to use it, so he would have to make a trip to the emptiness to find them.

He was'nt so sure why he was nervous to go out there, he had gone out there plenty of times after the death of the fabrication machine and most trips seemed to be useful and there were no sign of machines or danger.

So why was this time different?

"I'll have to scout for more parts." he said to 7, who gave him a look. "What?" said 9 in response to her look.

"Not without me!" she said. "1 always made me stay behind and never let me out, thats why I left the first time. If your going to be our leader, you have to have common sense, and not mae the same mistakes 1 did, you could need me out there-" her voice had risen to a yell, which made the twins frown and cower behind the cloth scraps, clutching each other. They did'nt like arguements.

"7! Calm down," said 9, his voice boomed over hers, but it was'nt a mad yell, it was a firm yell. He looked slightly surprised with what he could do after that, but he conitued speaking."If you want to come, I have no objection. Who would I be to cage a free spirit?"

7 smiled and gave him a hug, which 9 returned a little surprised.

"You would be 1." she said with a smile in her voice, which ade 9 laugh and the twins come out of hiding. 9 felt like all was right with the world, and he smiled and buried his head in 7's shoulder without thinking, without caring what she would do.

7 moved her head to look at the twins, who silently gave her the thumbs up sign. 7 chuckled and buried her head in 9's chest. The twins looked at each other, smiled, and joined the hug, completeing the family moment.


	2. Preparations

Fanfiction: 9

Temptations

Chapter 2~

They planned to go out the next morning, so they spent the rest of the night preparing for it excitedly. The twins ran around the first floor, playing what they called "tag", and took turns chasing each other around the room.

7 was sharpening her weapon, with a small chunk of metal she had found a few weeks ago upstairs. But just because she was in a great mood did'nt mean she was'nt still secretive. She would glance at 9 every few minutes and look him up in down in a way that made 9 feel good and bad at the same time, though he could't imagine why.

9 pretended not to notice it, but he did, and he went tense every time. But when he did forget and started to pay attention to his project, he was very into it and would correct hismistakes he had made while paying attention to 7 eyeing him, which made him tense all over again. Why was she looking at him like that? Did he do something wrong?

After a while, 7 stopped, and 9 got some peace to continue working on the wagon he was fashioning out of some wood and screws to hold the stitchounks' findings. It was big enough to hold three of the plus some materials, in case they got tired or... or...

9 shook his head, there was nothing out there. He knew it. Why was he being so paranoid?

With a few more twists of the screwdriver that was twice the size of him, he had finished his creation. he checked it's weight capacity by flinging himslef into it from a few stacked books, and saw that it hold well. but in return, he had a sore spot on his side now and a slight rip he had to fix. He rolled his eyes at his stupidity as he realized about twenty different tests he could have done to ensure the safety of the wagon rather than using himself.

He trudged over to the medical room and gathered some thread and an extra thin needle for repairing himself with, and sat down on the medical bed. He strung the thread into the needle and started sewing himself back up. He winced slightly each time he pushed the needle through his burlap skin. When he was done, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the excess thread off.

He heard 7 yell his name to come help him, and he dashed out to room, an expression of terror on his face. Were they in danger? Had the machines returned?

He came out of the medical room to a scene that made his once terrified feeling turn into laughter. The twins had found some paint and apparently it had gotten out of control, creating a very colorful scene. Paint was splattered all over the walls and floor, and not to mention the twins. There was not one spot of fabric on the that was'nt a different color than before. Except maybe their faces, having been protected by their hoods. There was red and yellow on 3's hood, making an orange color flow down her back. Her hands and feet were pinkish due to the red and white covering her arms and legs.

4 was a mess as well. She had a dark blue and yellow all over her body, making her green in some places. Her hands where orange, probably due to rubbing the color together on 3's head. Her feet were multiple colors becasue she had run around in the mess around them.

7 was splattered with so many colors, 9 lost count. There was some sort of brown, some dark red, some blue, some of everything. there was even paint covering her optics. She was mad.

9 burst into laughter, he could'nt help it. Her face! It was too much for him, he could'nt hold it in. 7 continued to glare in his general direction. She could'nt see him, but she knew he was there, and he was laughing at her.

"You. Think. It's. FUNNY?!" she yelled, her angry voice echoeing slightly in the huge room, making 9 stop immediately.

"Im sorry, it's just... what happened?" he said, a smile in his voice, but not daring to laugh again.

"3 was up on a shelf, and she found some of this disaster and tired to draw like 6, but 4 started getting mad at how she hogged it and... well..." she trailed off, he got the point.

9 smiled and said, "Hold on a second." before he went back to the medical room to get a spare rag to clean them off with. When he returned, 7 was laying on the floor in such a position that made 9 squirm. He stopped, and looked at her, took her in when she was'nt looking. It made up for all those times she looked at him and took him in like that. Something squrimed inside him, near the lowest part of his zipper...

"9? Are you still there?" came 7's voice. 9 brought the rags to her, forgetting about her position and cleaning off her optics. When her optics were clean, 9 smiled at her. They were so pretty, even with traces of black paint on them.

7 smiled back. The twins saw them and mischeviously snuck away to give them alone time, but 9 saw them and completely misread their gestures, thinking they were trying to get out of being cleaned.

"Oh, no you don't." he said, taking the rag from 7 and moving for the twins. They shook their heads and pointed to 7, but 9 did'nt understand and just tickled them until they gave up and let him wipe them off.

After a cute tickle fight that made 7 all warm inside to look at, 9 got serious again. "The paint wont come off. You guys might have to rinse it off in water."

7 frowned at this and said, "Hold on, i'll check the label." and was gone, running up the shelf in a few long strides, and flipped up each shelf, stabbing her knife in the wall and flinging herself up each level until she was on the shelf with the spilled paint bottle. 9 saw her push it up and look at the small writing on the back before calling down to them. "It says 'machine washable'. What does that mean?"

9 paused. Machine...

"I don't know, but im pretty sure a good rinsing will clean you guys off." he called back. 7 nodded once and plunged her knife-staff into the wall of the shelf and sliding back down gracefully. She left a gaping slash in the shelf where her knife had been in it.

"Alright, wait here. I'll clean us off while you finish packing." she said as she came to grab the twins and lead them up the platform.

9 nodded and made off for the medical room. Now that he had the wagon, he had to pack it with materials they may need. he walked through the cloth door and to the cloth pile. He did'nt think he would need any of it, but he thought it best to be prepared. He grabbed two pairs of sissors, a mini flashlight that was huge for them, a small battery, some electrical wire, some copper wire, some black thread, and some matches and a candle, just in case the flashlight malfunctioned.

When he was done packing all of this into the wagon, he stood at the door of the medical room and scanned it for any other possibly useful things he might need. He did'nt see anything, but he knew better than to check for things only on the outside, and unzipped his zipper. He checked for the talisman, he always kept it inside of him, as a physical reminder of what he had done. And also just in case it was needed as well, though he thought that unlikely.

He made his way out of the medical room and walked over to where the platform should have been.

He saw the platform was on the third level, so he would check there first. He lowered the platform with the string until he could get on it, and then heaved himself up the next two floors to the third. He was exausted by the time he reached it, and had to sit down for a bit while his mechanical workings cooled down.

He heard water splashing and decided not to venture further. "Hey!" he called out "7? Where are you?"

"Hold on 9!" 7 called back from behind a cloth draped from a hole in the next levels floor. "We'll be out in a second."

9 did as he was told, looking at his hands. After a few moments, 7 did as she promised and came out, damp, and without her skullmet and feathers on. The twins were still splashing each other with some water from a small tub, making sure all the paint had gone.

"They beg you not to make them take a bath, but once their in, you cant get them out." said 7, chuckling to herself and shaking her head as 9 restrained the soaking twins, getting himself damp as well.

When the twins had finally calmed down, 9 was damp and cold and the twins were almost dry. 7 rolled her eyes and helped 9 off the ground he had'nt noticed he'd been wrestled to, and gave the twins a motherly scolding look.

"Well, I guess we have to wait a while before going out there unless we want to freeze." said 9 with a smile in his voice. 7 nodded, smiling too. 9 noticed she was even whiter than she was before. You could say it was a pale shine instead of white, like the moon. It made his optics hurt if he looked at her too long. He suspected she would be her greyish white self in no time once she was released into the emptiness again.

By now, the sun was high in the sky, and 9 thought everyone was dry enough.

"Ok, let's go." he said presently, the twins smiling happily before looking at each other and running off to the hole in the wall they used as a secret entrance. The normal door was too heavy for them to open being only 6 inches tall.

7 looked up from inspecting her blade, and walked over to 9, her gaze set on the twins. Her voice was serious, however, as she spoke. "I need to talk to you."

9 looked her in the optics before saying the only thing he knew in response to that, "Why?"

7 released her gaze from where the twins had been, and met his optics. "Im worried for you."

9 did'nt know what to say to that. His mouth opened but nothing came out, so he closed it. He looked at the floor, determined suddenly not to meet her eyes for reasons even he did'nt understand.

"What? Can't the warrior be worried for her family?" 7 said with a playful laugh in her voice. 9 wanted to stay looking at the floor, but his head did'nt listen to his plea, and he it up to look into her optics again. His smile was enough.

7 placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me." she said with such a trustworthy voice, 9 had an urge to tell her now, but he held it back.

He put his own hand over hers. "I know."

Suddenly, the twins popped their heads out from behind the hole in the wall, and flashed impatiently. 7 smiled mischieviously and lowered her bird skullmet and spear in a charging position, aiming for the twins. They realized what she was doing immediatly and sprinted away from the hole, scattering as 7 sprinted- she was ten times faster than they were- and out the hole to tickle them.

9 chuckled and thought,_ there is a lot more to women than meets the eye._ He went to the wagon, with the journey officially started, and pulled it along easily. It was light enough now, but later it could be stuffed, and all four might have to help heave it back. This thought made him uncomfortable, he did'nt want the others to strain themselves.

As 9 pulled the wagon out the hole and into the afternoon sky, he smiled blissfully. The machines had been destroyed, life was starting to form in small, subtle ways, and the four surviving stitchounks were happy. All the danger, all the fear, all gone.

_Forever, _thought 9,_ ...right?_


	3. G is for Gone

Fanfiction: 9

Temptations

Chapter 3~

9 eventually caught up to 7 and the twins. They were tickling each other like mad and all 9 could do was stare in adoration at how motherly 7 was. The twins were older than them, but they sure did'nt act like it.

Finally, 3 and 4 gave up, their energy not anywhere near comparison to 7's, and 7 gave them a break. The ended up lying in a tired panting heap near an old tire. 9 smiled slightly and looked up to the sky. There was plenty of time, they could have their rest. He walked over to where the now tired 7 was letting the tired twins rest on her.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" said 7 to 9 as he sat down next to them.

9 took a breath and stared off into the distance before saying, "For portable light, we would need another metal rod, and a small light bulb. I have the copper wire and electrical wire needed to make it light up, but we still need those major components."

"Ah," said 7, eyeing 9's zipper again. "And what about the other project you had in mind?"

"Th- the o- one for the first floor?" he stammered, managing to compose himself somewhat as he finished his sentence. 7 continued to stare at his zipper.

"Sure," she said in that dull voice that made her sound like she was'nt paying attention at all.

"Um... 7? W- what are y- you looking at?" said 9, his curiosity boiling over.

7's head snapped up to his face, before seeing his expression and looking at the twins embarassed for a reason 9 did'nt understand. "Huh? Nothing..."

9 put a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

7 smiled as she looked back at him. "I know..."

The twins stired, and soon they were up and ready to explore again. They got up and ran around, cataloging almost everything in sight, while 9 and 7 just smiled and stared at their fun.

"Start talking, and I'll tell you what I've been thinking about." said 7 quite suddenly, her eyes following the twins.

"Promise?" asked 9 playfully.

"Yes." she said with a smile, looking at him now.

"I can't stop thinking about them. They are in my dreams. I see them everywhere." he said, the memories bleeding in front of him. He suddenly went rigid again, his emotions filled with sadness. They were _gone._ Why could'nt he move on?

7 gave him a sypathetic frown and put an arm around his shoulder. It did him little comfort for once, and he slumped into himself, hiding his eyes from the world, sheilding the pain the his arms from reaching him. 7 could see his pain, as if it was an object, spiky and horrid like a machine, cutting his soul, making him shake in agony.

She pulled him into a hug, one that reached deep into 9's soul. He sat up and returned the hug with a sad smile, burying his face into her arms.

"It was'nt your fault," she said soothingly, even though they both knew it was. And then she said more playfully, "It was 1."

At 7's crack at 1, 9 had to laugh. Man, she did'nt like him at all!

Clicks could be heard as the twins came around the corner, carrying something that looked something like 7's blade, though entirely different. It was completely red and had a white cross sign on it. 7 and 9 got up to examine the interesting object the twins wanted to share.

7 took it gently from the twins hands as they continued to catalog it. She looked on all sides of it and realized what it was.

"A pocketknife?!" she exclaimed with a sort of affection no one but herself could understand, not even 9. She hugged the object close, while the twins and 9 exchanged looks before shrugging to each other.

"Um... whats a pocketknife?" asked 9, giving her a look of geniun confusion.

"Watch this..." she said, her voice sounding a little mischievious as she turned the 'pocketkinfe' over in her arms again and was about to press something before she realized something scribbled on it. "Hold on."

"What?" said 9 as 7 narrowed her optics and looked closer at the poketknife with a new suspision. The twins seemed to have spotted it also, and they grabbed it out of 7's hands.

"What?" 9 repeated, a little more serious.

"There was a letter scribbled on the back..." 7 said with an oddly calm expression. "It was a 'G'."

"So? It could have belonged to a human with a name that started with 'G'." said 9.

"There are legends of others, 9. Others like us..." she said, trailing off, allowing 9 to figure out what she meant.

"Others..." he repeated to himself, scratching his head sarcastically like he could'nt understand what she was saying. "Like us... Like us. Like- _oh_ !"

7 rolled her eyes. "Or you could be right, we could be alone and only the humans carved their names into their posessions..." she said sarcastically.

9 ignored this with a smile and went to the twins, who were pointing to the 'G' scribbled in very small writing on the back of the knife. Then, looking up at the smiling twins, he said, "Where did you find this?"

They looked at each other, having a conversation in a few slimple flicks of their optics before each took hold of 9 or 7 and pushed them to where they had found it. They walked to a computer monitor that had been smashed and walked inside of it. It was cramped, but there was just enough room for them to fit, and many other small, maybe useful things. It was'nt hard to guess why the twins had come in here in the first place.

Suddenly, 9 felt something soft smush a little underneath his foot. He yelp a little in surprise. The twins looked down and immediatly saw what it was: an unknown stitchpunk. They definatly had missed him before.

They began to catalog him everywhere, just like what they did with 9 when they had first seen him. All 9 and 7 could do was gasp in surprise and wait until the twins were done to look him over. One the twins started, you could'nt stop them.

Each flash showed a little more detail of the unknown stitchpunk. 9 noticed he had a rough skin, similar to 2's, except his was black instead of brown. His hands were slightly more pointed than the others, a bit like 6's, though not made for the same purpose as his. That was all 9 could see in the dim light they had in the computer monitor.

When the were done, 9 and 7 were kneeling on the floor next to him, returning him to his original position on his back. The twins had turned him over. The stitchpunk stired a little, and 9 and 7 froze.

His optics slowly fluttered open, and he groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach. "Where am I?" he managed to say, though his voice was cracked a little.

"Safe. We'll help you." said 7, looking him in the optics.

"And who are you?" he said, sounding like he knew he was going to die.

"My name is 7. And these are the twins 3 and 4. This is 9." she introduced them all, each with a different tone, 9 being the one that sounded like an afterthought. He wondered if she was just kidding with him or if she really thought of him that way, but he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Im 'G'." he said, still clutching his side. No one was surprised, you did'nt need to catalog him to know that. "Do you know how to repair me? Are you together?"

"We can repair you, we just need to move you from here. Apparently it is'nt as safe as we thought... What do you mean together?" she said, her stitched eyebrows meeting on her forehead.

"Move me. You're right, we cant stay here. Too many... I'll... tell you later..." and with that, G was out like a light. 7 and 9 exchanged glances before sliently agreeing to help him. They told the twins to get the wagon so they could haul him back to their hideout.

After bringing him out into the slowly diminishing sunlight, the four others had a better look at him as they were transporting him to safer grounds.

His skin was indeed, tough. The twins told tell them it was called 'leather', a material made from cow skin, an animal once living with the humans. There was a seam that ran along the middle of his chest like 5 and 9, but his skin was held together by what 3 and 4 had called 'piercings'. G had stripes on his arms, sort of like 6, but they were horizontal, and they were a bright red color. They also seemed to be drawn on to him, they were'nt perfectly straight, and looked rather much like war paint according to 7. She would know.

He had a hooded cape, the tail trailing down his back and the hood laying limp behind his neck. It was black like his leather and had a hood. It also seemed to be removable. His feet had some sort of rubber on it, making his strides stealthy and silent. He was a fighter. Like 7.

G groaned in pain in his sleep, which made 9 want to hurry faster to get him to safety, but the pace they were going already made their gears shiver and breathing heavy.

They had almost made it into the shelter - the entrance was just around the corner- when they heard a metal scratching metal sound. 7 looked at 9 with a meaningful look in her optics. "Go." was all she had to say.

9 nodded and quickly ducked the wagon into the hole in the wall, into safety. He turned back only once, to see 7 looking madly around for the source of the noise, hidden in the shadows and scanning the area for the machine they knew it was.

He ducked into the building once more. He saw that 3 and 4 needed some help with carrying G out of the wagon. He ran over silently to help them. He pushed the wagon over to the medical room first, so they would have to carry G all the way over from the middle of the room, then he lifted him out along with help from the twins, and carried him into the room to lay him on the bed. He knew he would someday need it.

G groaned again and continued to clutch his middle area, which made 9 nervous. He gently moved G's arms away from his middle and told 3 to get some strong rope they could used that should be near the fabric pile somewhere, and told 4 to tie the knot, holding G down securely. After he was sure G could'nt move and break away in any sudden movement, 9 gently opened him up.

He undid the piercings and took them out, one by one, gently and in front of the twins in case they would need to know how to do this in the near future. He looked inside the stitchpunk and easily found the problem. One of the many gears inside of him was badly bent up, smashed in in such a way that made 9 frown with frustration. He would need to replace it entirely. This was going to be painful- if he could even do it.

9 told 3 to go look in the metal pile to see if there was any gears that looked like it would fit. After cataloging the size of G's gear, 3 set out. 4 looked at 9 and 9 nodded before 4 went to help his sister.

9 looked at the rest of the damage, which seemed like nothing compared to the gear, but were still painful by the looks of it. G had a gash right behind his right leg, letting his metal skeleton to show, and causing worry to seep farther into 9's receptors. He could fix this, and it would be painful, but still nothing compared to the gear that still needed replacing.

G also had a very small cut in his arm, near one of his markings that puzzled 9. 9 actually laughed out loud when he realized how small the cut was compared to his other two injuries. The cut was hardly even there! He might not even have to fix it...

3 and 4 came to his side, holding a gear that looked to match G's with triumphant smiles on their faces. 9 sighed a breath of relief, someone up there wanted to save G. (A/N: hehe...)

He worked his magic, letting his knowledge of the stitchpunks anatomy guide him through this. He had never done repairs with damage this bad, but seeing 5 do it really helped. When he was done with the gear- having replaced it well enough to run though some discomfort and minor pain may subside with G for a few days- 9 reached for some needle and thread and began to sew G's tear up casually, as if a huge load had been mercifully lifted from his back.

And then he remembered 7. He tensed and held out the tools to 3 and 4- who knew how to sew pretty well from watching the few threads he had done already and cataloging it- and dashing out of the room. He had'nt been paying attention to the noise that had been going on outside, but now that he was'nt distracted with someones life on the line, he found there was no noise at all. Many thoughts buzzed in his mechanical head as he dashed out into the emptiness.

Will 7 be OK? Why dont I hear anything? Had she defeated the beast? Should I be out here in the open looking for her? Was it some sort of sick joke? 9 shook his head at the last one, he knew 7 would'nt do that, not if it involved a machine. Why had that thought even come to him? Maybe he was just too panicked So where was she?

He ran around the corner and let out a scream. The beast's head was right around the corner, and 9 had run into it. He trned on his heel and dashed for cover from what he thought was an alive and dangerous beast. He emerged a little later, realizing he was'nt being followed and the beast was dead.

He continued to search for her for until the sun finally died, letting darkness and the discomfort of the night wash over everything the sun had shone on in the day. 9 sighed sadly, he could'nt search for her in the dark. He learned that from past expierience.

He kicked angrily at something small and hard, sending it flying and sending a slight pain into his foot. He screamed into the night, he should'nt have relaxed to sew G, he should have stayed out to help 7. Then he realized, it was'nt his fault. It was whoever...or whatever... had taken 7.

He would hunt them down. But first, he had a stitchpunk to talk to. He needed answers.


	4. The Scream

Fanfiction: 9

Chapter 4~

9 frowned, and his whole body shook violently as he stormed into the medical room. There was a feeling so powerful burning through him, he could actually feel it. It was heat, fire, anger. He was angry. Sure, 9 had felt frustration, depression, and maybe he had been mad a few times, but all were nothing in comparison to this. His anger was controling him, he had no power over it, he was going to question this new stitchpunk that started all this. This madness that changed everything. he was going to beat the questions out of him, if it came to that!

He threw open the cloth doorway and stomped into the room, his body practically on fire from the heat his anger produced! He was so mad, he was going to-

He stopped. In the healing bed, there sat G, blissful and full of life, smiling down at the twins like a pleasant surprise had awoken him. The twins were cuddled into him, clutching G for comfort and smileing blissfully in their sleep. All of 9's anger, all of the heat, all of it. Blew away like smoke. The once solid feeling of hate, all gone like a vaccum against helpless dust. The twins had reaped 9 of his anger with their sheer hope and purity as they clung onto G, almost like they were protecting him.

9's body relaxed. He had'nt known he was so tensed. He sighed and G looked up, looking geniunly shocked and feeling as though he had been caught doing something he shouldnt have. But it was the twins who clung to him. 9 smiled.

"I- I just woke up like this." said G, slightly unsure due to the smile that blossomed like a flower on 9's face.

"No, they do that." said 9, coming to sit by him and not disturbing the twins. There was enough room on the bed for two at a time so he fit fine. "But only to those they trust." he finished, letting G know he trusted him. 9 somehow knew, the anger would never come back. If the twins trusted him, that was good enough for 9.

G understood. Completely.

"You want to ask me a few questions, I bet." he said, not really needed to because he already knew the answer, but still he said them. "What do you want to know first?"

"Well," began 9, looking at the twins absently, "I guess where you came from. And who you are. And what happened. And-"

"Hold on a sec, first things first, OK?" said G, sounding a little like 7. 9 looked down at his hands, hiding his expression. Those hands had killed so many...

"My name is G, and basically I was scouting when I got attacked. The beast had a bull's head and one mechanical red eye. It's hard to describe because I had only a second to really look at it, so all I can tell you is that it was huge. Three times the size of us. He probably could have swallowed me whole, had he not run off suddenly, leaving me there to die..."

"But who were you scouting for?" asked 9, keeping a straight face. He knew there were still beasts out there! But now he was'nt so sure he was proud of being right.

"My family. C, D, E, and F. There were more of us, before the machines came back. Eight in all." said G, resting his hands on the twins' heads, looking down at them sadly, but his mind focused on something else.

9 looked up at G, trying to hide his surprise and guilt. _Before the machines came back_. Did he mean that when 9 had set the B.R.A.I.N. free accidentally, it had known there were more stitchpunks? The brain had hunted them too... and 9 had killed more souls...

9 gripped his knees, digging his fingers into his burlap there, and causing pain to himself. He was punishing himself, he knew he deserved it. He deserved to have his soul ripped from him, so he could'nt hurt anymore innocent souls. He deserved so much more than the pain that he was causing to his knees right now. He did'nt derserve friends that forgave him...

All 9 wanted was to be alone, to scream in hatred of himself. He wanted to lock himself away from the others, he felt like a monster that could at any moment unleash his fury on them. Like a werewolf, he thought. 3 and 4 had told him of that mythical creature some humans belived in, about a monster that would appear human most of the time, but would become a killer to anyone who came across him at night. _Im a werewolf_, he thought drily.

"9?" asked G's voice, slicing through 9's terrible thoughts like a knife. "Are you OK?"

"I need to be alone." was all 9 said, before storming out of the room and running to the platform, holding back a scream. He pulled himself up to the roof, pushing his mechanical self to the limit. He began to hear thunder boom outside, a flash of lightning coming soon after. After what seemed like eternity, 9 reached the roof, and locked the string in place so no one could come up via platform.

He slumped to the floor and let the rain soak into his burlap, into his mechanical workings, into his soul. He had to cool it off, his soul was burning. After a few minutes of laying unprotected in the rain, every fiber in his burlap body soaked through and every metal piece inside of him cold, 9 crawled under the pipe. His body felt like lead, the water was trapped in him and it weighed him down.

When he was under the pipe, he let out the scream he had been holding in since the funeral, when it first hit him fully that he had been the reason for their deaths. His scream rang out through the emptiness, and the thunder seemed to challenge him, booming continuously, as his friend lightning struck the Earth to help. He kept screaming until his voice box malfunctioned due to the rain that had finally seeped through.

Yet still he screamed, now shouting words that made no sense into the night. "!!!" he shouted, not caring the slightest how stupid it made him sound, just letting it out.

And then suddenly, he stopped. He had no more energy to release. He knew what he had done, and he knew what he could have done, but there was no changing it now. He thought of 7's words. She told him to let go, she had fogiven him. And he had let her slip away. He still did'nt know where she was! He wanted to scream again, but he could'nt. Something was wrong.

He tried to say something, anything. Just say something softly into the night, to test out his theory. He could'nt. Had he damaged his voice box? That could'nt be good. He would need to rest, that was the best thing he could do. Yes, he must rest...

9 woke up the second the sun broke the horizon, it's red glare shining onto his optics and waking him up. He crawled out from under the pipe and found standing was harder than he thought. He was still slightly damp, and still heavier than usual.

But he managed to walk to the platform, almost dragging his feet as he found he was not used to this weight at all, and making a scraping sound on the roof's shingled surface.

9 considered just leeting the platform fall until it hit the first floor. Then he realized he would surely die if he lost control, which would'nt be easy to keep. So he lowered himself steadily, testing out his voice box on the way down. He found he could make small noises and talk just above a whisper, but it hurt and his voice was crackled and raspy. He decided not to talk much, as they would spend most of their time looking for 7 anyways today.

When 9 reached the floor, G and the twins were waiting for him, ready to go. G had his pocketknife and the twins had gathered a box of matches and some rope, making 9 smile for the first time since last night. The twins always made him smile, they were so pure and... defiant.

Without a word, they set off, moving through the hole in the wall and out into the early morning. The sun made the sky blush red, caressing it with it's glorious rays. Thought the morning was cold and wet, due to the night's previous rainstorm, the sun warmed the stitcpunks as they searched for their lost friend.

As the day wore on, 9 and the twins had found nothing. Not a trace that 7 had been there at all. But just when 9 was feeling the urge to scream again, G found something he recognized: 7's skullmet.

That was enough for 9, he knew she was alive, just by seeing the birdskull 7 had fashioned into a hellmet all those years ago. It reminded him of her strength, and her stubborn will to fight, and her power when she unleashed that will. He knew she was alright. She had to be, she was 7.

But as they continued to search, knowing she was out there somewhere, they found no other evidence as to her whereabouts. They knew she had gone East, due to the positioning of the birdskull, but they had no idea where she was exactly, and why she was where she was in the first place. Had she been captured by another beast? She had killed it, so there must be another.

Unless it was'nt a machne that took her...

"G." said 9 suddenly, causing G to wince. 9 had'nt spoken all day, and now that he had, he knew what he had been doing on the platform last night.

"Yes?" said G, looking at 9 sympathetically. 9 did'nt notice, he was facing East, the general direction of 7.

"Where's your family?" asked 9 carefully. He did'nt know if this was a tender subject but he thought he should take his chances.

"A three days walk, in that direction." he said, pointing to where 9 was looking. 9 did'nt see him point, but he knew where he meant instantly.

"Then that's where we go." said 9 with a finality, making his way to where he knew G had pointed. The twins hugged G close as they noticed something.

That was the direction of the factory.


	5. The Music Store Confession

Fanfiction: 9

To Save Us All

Chapter 5~

9 knew where 7 was. It made sense, they had taken G in because he was injured, so why would'nt G's family take in 7? It made perfect sense. But that meant that 7 was hurt, and they had to get to her fast. They would make thre days walk for them into one day. Or at least two if it was too much.

"Hurry up!" he called to the others who were slowly falling behind, making his voice box sting. 9 did'nt want to be mean when he said it, but he had to make sure 7 was alright, and that meant getting to her as soon as possible.

They had already gone back to take a few things they might need, 9 being extremely reluctant and even sounding like 1 when he scolded the twins for taking their time. Of course he apologized right after seeing the hurt on their faces, but he still hated himself for it. No matter how horrible you were feeling, you had to pretend to be fine for the twins. It was a kind of taboo to the stitchpunks. No one had told them this, but they did'nt need to be told.

The twins seemed to forgive him for his crankiness, but they stayed with G the whole time, basically clinging to him the whole day. 9 did'nt mind really, except for the continued feeling he was drifting farther from the others. From himself.

By now the sun was high in the sky and sending waves of scorching heat into the stitchpunks unfortunate backs. Everyone felt it, the painful stinging the sun was mercilessly bearing down upon them. Every metal object was a potenial stall. If they looked at it at a certain angle, it would blind them for several seconds, causing 9 to become restless and cranky and complain they were wasting time that could be used to save 7.

9 knew where he was headed, and it was'nt the factory. They would have to find some safe way around it.

But why?

It was'nt like the machines were still living there. Was it OK to be heading directly at the factory? If it was dormant, it was the fastest way to 7. 9 weighed these factors in his mind for about an hour before realizing he had kept walking in the same direction anyways.

G and the twins had stayed close behind him, not wanting to get on his bad side. The twins had'nt even known he had a bad side. Until 7 had gone missing...

"9." rang G's voice into the emptiness, making 9 jump slightly at the disturbance in the quiet he had grown used to. "We need to rest. The twins are tired, and I'm sure you are too."

9 turned to se the twins, holding each other up, dragging their feet and obviously exausted. 9 hated himself. he rushed to their sides and lay them down. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have payed attention! I swear, I would never-"

The twins smiled weakly and nodded, hugging 9 and falling asleep. 9 was sick with hatred of himself. How could he be so stupid! He had'nt noticed the twins virtually collapsing and G having to hold them up! What had he been thinking?!

He remembered that sentence being the second thing 7 had ever said to him.

Then it hit him. 7. He was acting like this because of 7. He had to make sure she was OK, but that did'nt mean endangering the others. If there was one thing he learned from his life so far, it was to never underestimate anyone. He remembered 6 suddenly with a ping of guilt causing him to clutch his zipper. G sensed his discomfort, but he missunderstood his actions.

"It's OK. They'll be fine, they just need some rest." he said, seeming to know exactly what he was talking about, making 9 relax for once. All the tension on his shoulders seemed to lift, even if for a second, and 9 smiled.

"Yeah." was all he could say. "I guess we should find shelter, though. The factory is only a few minutes away. It's better to be indors."

G nodded, he did'nt exactly know what 9 meant about the factory, but he knew inside would be the best place to take a nap.

The already tired and sore 9 and G had to carry the twins into the nearest building. 9 had'nt cared much about what kind of place it had once been, but after setting the twins down and laying down beside them in a heap, he had this feeling it was important.

He decided to sleep, and forget his worries, his paranoia, his regrets, and his life. All he wanted to think about was how comfortable he was, because he knew he would'nt get another feeling like this.

When 9 woke up, the sun was already setting. He frowned and took a moment to actually see the place they had crawled into. He might as well, they could'nt start moving at night.

The room was'nt huge by any means, even those means being that of a stitchpunk, six feet tall. 9 estimated it was probably big enough to fit one hundred humans if they were packed together and none of this junk was in the way. it may sound like a lot, but where 9 came from - sancutaries and libraries -it seemed rather small.

There were piles of musical instruments, but 9 did'nt know that. All he saw were long brass tubes with silver buttons and flared endings, spilled from what could have been their cases and splattered on the floor with no respect.

9 turned to the others. The twins were sprawled across each other lazily with their mouths open and optics occasionally flashing even in their sleep. 9 held back a chuckle. He walked over to them and rubbed their hoods affectionately and whispering "Sorry, guys."

G stirred. He was very intuitive, was'nt he? 9 raised an eyebrow and waited to see what the stitchpunk would do.

G's optics fluttered and he moaned a little as he got up, rubbing the sleep from his optics. He looked up at 9 and smiled. "Hello." he said cheerily. "Why so tense?"

"Tense? I'm not tense." said 9 a little too quickly for his voice to justify his claim. G chuckled and dismissed the subject, getting up.

"Where did we manage to drag ourselves to?" asked G, a smirk in his voice and his optics running over everything in the room. 9 saw his optics light up before he exclaimed surprised, "It's a music store! I have'nt seen one of these in years!"

G ran off before 9 could ask him what the heck he was talking about. 9 stayed near the twins, watching as G came to the mangled instruments, frowning.

"Who would do something like this?" whispered G weakly as he feel to his knees in front of one of the instruments and laid a hand on it as if stoking it. 9 had the immpression these things were very valuable.

"What are they?" asked 9, walking over to where G was kneeled next to his find, face hidden behind his slumped shoulder.

"Trumpits." said G, turning to show 9 the expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was pulled to a frown as if someone had attached weights to the corners of his mouth. "The humans would put their mouth on it and breath a certain way to make a sound come out that end. My creator used to show us. He used to say music was one of the few really important things in the world."

9 looked to the trumpit. It really was a strange contraption now that he saw it up close. It's metal tubes twisted in impossible angles and the mouthpiece on the top looking moldy enough to make 9 shiver in disgust. The humans put their mouths on that?

And that word. Music. What was that? Why did it the sheer mention of music make 9's curiosity grow?

"What about these other instruments? What are they called?" he asked, trying to think of music rather than the apparent cost of playing them. he looked at G to keep his gaze averted from the mold.

"Well, " he began, getting up and looking around before recognizing yet another musical instrument and running over to examine it's condition. 9 followed him. "This one seemed to be a french horn."

9 raised an eyebrow and looked it over. This ones tubes were similar to the trumpit, but it was bent in circular, intertwineing fashions, all somehow connecting to a set of three buttons. 9 thought it seemed hypnotic but if he were to take some time to trace the metal tube, it would connect from mouthpiece to the flare.

"What are these instruments used for?" 9 asked, turning his face to G but keeping his optics on the french horn in wonder.

"The humans made them to make music." G said simply, going to examine another french horn nearby. It was that word again... music. 9 reapeated this in his head. Music. It sounded nice, it reminded 9 of sunsets. Sunsets? The very pronounciation of the word music was enough to make 9 imagine sunsets? He could'nt possibly contain his curiosity any more.

"What is music?" asked 9, hanging on G's every word. Or he would have, had G said something. He was currently staring at the french horn, lost in concentration. He knew what it was, it was just hard to describe. He thought about it so long, 9 thought he had fallen asleep and was just about to ask again when G spoke.

"Well... It's sound combined sound that gives you a certain feeling when listening." said G, it was the best answer he could give without sounded like he knew too much but sounding like he knew what he was talking about. 9 caught the gist of it, but he was still unsatistfied. G pulled all of his mouth into one side in a way that made him seem frustrated but determined. He got up and gestured for 9 to follow him.

G looked around the room again, sweeping his eyes across it like a plane in the sky and landing them on a phonograph. He smiled and walked over to it with excitement in every step. 9 followed eagerly, even smiling about what he was about to discover. He had'nt given into the curious temptation of his for too long.

When 9 realized what G was headed for exactly, he stopped. He knew what that was. It was the thing the twins had turned on and played... before... before...

9's hand found his zipper. It gave him closure. He needed a lot of closure.

"I know what that is!" he found himself yelling into the dim music store, closing his hands over his mouth just a second too late. The twins woke up.

"How? You've seen one of these before?" said G, and in response to 9's nod said, "So you know music? What songs have you heard?"

"Songs?" asked 9, tilting his head to the side a little, like a confused puppy.

"Usually three minutes long. It's part of a certain type of music by a certain band or composer. It's kinda hard to explain, I have'nt had to in a long time."

"Oh." said 9, looking over at the twins again. They had noticed the trumpits and french horns and were cataloging them. G followed his gaze and smiled.

"Hey, maybe they can play you some music. Do you think they could?" he asked, starting to walk over to the twins, who looked up at him and smiled cheerily.

9 knew the question was rehtorical, so he did'nt answer. But he knew for sure the twins knew what music was. They knew almost everything. That reminded 9 of something he had to ask them.

9 glanced out of the window anxiously, thinking of 7. Was she OK? Did she need him? Was she needing him near as he just stood here listening to music? No, he could't take it, it hurt too much to think about. He put on his fake smile and casually walked over to join the would-be conversation, had the twins not been mute.

The twins were oblivious to 9's hidden pain, but G was'nt falling for it. In fact, 9 had only put on the smile to mislead the twins, already knowing G would find out anyways. He was too sharp.

He scrutinized 9 as the twins ran over to the phonograph to catalog it and see how to play it. "What's going on?" asked G. 9 sighed, he knew he would.

"7." he said. He did'nt need to say anymore, G put a hand on his shoulder, indicating he understood.

"She will be fine. If your theory is correct, my family has taken her in to help her, she is in good care. She may be in pain, but that's a common side effect." he tried to make a joke of it, but it just made 9 more worried.

"G." said 9, sitting down. G could feel something big coming on and went to sit by him. "I have been the cause of five deaths in _my_ family..."

G did'nt like the way 9 put emphasis on the 'my'. "What do you mean, 'my'?" he said warily.

"I awoke the machine." 9 said it so soft, at first G was'nt sure he heard him correctly. When it sunk it, G felt heat everywhere, and a horrible need to hit 9.

"What?" said G in a hiss that actually made 9 flinch. "_Why_ ?"

"It was'nt on purpose!" said 9, voice raising a little. "My curiosity took over and-"

"_Your curiosity _?!" hissed G, standing up and shaking his head in disbelief. 9 shook his head too, it had'nt come out right. What he meant to say was-

"No, just listen-"

"No, you listen!" shouted G, not bothering to hide his rage from the twins, who hugged each other and hide behind a trumpit's flare on the floor, only making the shouts amplified. "Those beasts killed my family! I thought I had done something wrong. All these years! Every year since the machines _you awoken_ had ripped us apart, I had blamed myself for not being strong enough! I had left them! And I regretted it, but I just find out now that had the Scientise not even created you, everyone would be alive!"

G's voice had risen to the point of screaming in rage, and it reminded 9 of himself that night on the roof of their refuge, screaming all he had held in into the stormy night. He remembered feeling all the hate and regret leaving him, the only residue left being a somewhat comforting numbness. G only had a music room to yell into, and he had a lot more to regret than 9, causing his rage to topple over.

G brought out his swiss army knife and whipping out a blade that looked sharp enough to slice 9 in half with one movement. G brought the blade down on 9 before 9 had time to scream. G just let the blade rest on 9's throat, hesitating. 3 had come out from behind the trumpit and was now sprinting full on at G's back, with a piece of duct tape she had collected from someplace unseen.

G turned on her before she could bring the tape over his head and raised the blade on her too before seeing the expression of pure loathing. Her eyes were determined and scared at the same time, and even though she could not speak, G knew exactly what she was trying to say, her optics flashing so fast it looked like one wave of light in them.

_Leave him alone you bastard._

G lowered his weapon and fell to his knees in front of 3, putting his face in his hands and dry sobbing. His sounds of deep, unforgiving pain echoed through the music room, and 3 eventually raised her eyebrows in sympathy, kneeling down to let G bury his face in her shoulders, gestering for 9 to give him some space.

9 nodded and scurried away, feeling more like an animal than he had when he had screamed on the rooftop. Only this time he felt like something that only scrurried in alleyways and ate whatever scrap they could find. He felt like a mouse.

No, he felt like a rat.

9 had'nt just gone to the other side of the room and waited for 3 to give a thumbs up or anything. No, he had gone outside to the emptiness. To scream again? Who knew? Only time and the weather, perhaps...

He did'nt really care where he was going, he just kept walking. All through the night, his feet carried him farther and farther from the twins and G, only letting the feeling of being alone seep into 9 like water. It crept through him, and it was such a solid feeling of being empty, 9 felt he was full of it. He wandered aimlessly as the night progressed into darker and darker shades of blue, until it was black, and 9 could only see two feet in front of him.

9 did'nt care,of course. He was numb with not careing at things. Not caring about the twins feelings when they figured out 9 had left them, not caring about G's feelings of uncontrollable hate toward him, not caring about 7... ok, maybe he did still care about 7. Maybe he should go to her on his own, just to say goodbye. Just to say he was'nt coming back when he ran from her this time.

No. He could't do that. He loved her, he loved 3 and 4, he loved G. They were his family now. And he had to move on. G was like 7 and 5 mixed together: he was sensative, like 5, and had a big heart. He was edgy and had advanced skills in speed and stealth, reminding 9 of 7. Since he could find similarities between them, he had thought of G as his friend.

And he had just lost that friend. Maybe forever, depending on time and the weather...

There was so many things 9 had lost in his short life already. And he had been the one to misplace them. He just could'nt get over this. He knew he would'nt. Never. Maybe it was better if he just...

No, that was stupid. He had a purpose, and the scientist had given his life for him, to save the world.

Yeah, right. 9 may have managed to restore a few blades of grass so far, but he could'nt stop thinking he had done more harm than good.

But he would get to see the others again. Yes, that would be OK. He could live without 3 and 4's sympathy and 7's secrets, which made him ponder to no end. He could definately live without G's hate. He would be with simple 5, and clever 2, and the all-knowing 6. He would'nt even mind 1 or 8, boy, they would be a sight for sore eyes!

_But you dont know thats what happens after you get into the talisman! You could be trapped in a void of nothing for eternity! _

The thoughts pushed their way to 9's thoughts. Maybe this was'nt such a good idea...

Maybe he should just go see 7... Yes, that was the right thing to do...

9 did'nt stop walking until his fet felt like they were on fire and he had to rest, massaging the burlap where it hurt and resting. He knew he had been heading East, and that he had been walking through the night, getting no sleep. Not that he needed it back when he was walking, but he definately needed it now. He wished he had G now, so he would'nt have to search each building for signs of life to find C, D, E, and F.

9 had hardly any energy left, all he knew was that he was alive, and heading East, and wanting to hear 7's voice just one more time before he died of exuastion.

He remembered a building ahead that was huge and circular. It was the only completely undamaged part of this city. 9's optics drooped. He had no choice, not like he would have chosen any other building, this would be his shelter for the day, he needed to rest...

But he could't make it, he could feel every fiber in his body, every metal joint, every wooden piece, groaning in unision at each step. He collapsed, and his body was happy to fall asleep right there and then, in the middle of the day. Any beast could come around a corner of a building and not even see 9 before killing him under their feet, leaving him scrapped along the dirty sidewalk as a mark of scum that never should have been born...

The last thing 9 was concious of was voices, and they came closer, toward him. Lead by a voice he had never heard before. It was a teenage sounding voice, and it was female. But it was not human.

It was a stitchpunk.


	6. Return

Fanfiction: 9

To Save Us All

Chapter 6~

9's optics fluttered open. Within three seconds, 9 had taken in the entire room.

It was beautiful. There was a soft, thick carpet laid on the floor beneath him, and stained glass windows with pictures of humans tending to animals let the suns light flood in in such a way 9 could only describe as beautiful and graceful. The golden rays filtered throguht the windows, catching many little specs of dust that floated in the air, like golden flecs floating throughout the room, landing on everything and getting stirred up again by some unseen force.

9 smiled without knowing why. All of it was just too much. It was too pretty for his unworthy eyes. But then again...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps, and soon accompanied by the sound of voices.

"I have to see him. He's very important to me, do you understand? I won't wake him up, I just have to see if he's OK."

It was 7.

"Rest. Sleep. Later." said the voice 9 recognized as the one he had heard just before he passed out.

9 heard a sigh, and a reluctant mumble that sounded like an OK.

OK? Unless 7 had changed, and creator he hoped she had'nt, she would'nt give up without a fight. Why, he bet she would come bolting around the corner right now and-

And thats just what happened. 7 came sprintint around the corner, no skullet, no spear, and ran straight into a surprised 9. They were both knocked to the floor, and they just lay there for a second, 7 on top of 9, staring at him, for a few moments. She got up, never taking her eyes from his optics and features, and helped him up before pulling him in for a tight hug, not saying anything for several seconds.

9 had been the first to make a sound, 7 was the first to speak.

"Oh, Creator, 9, I knew you'd come after me and risk your life like the idiot you are." she said, rushed yet playful. All her emotions coming out before him, organizing themselves too fast for 9's boy instincts. "I thought you would just roam the emptiness forever!"

Sad, regestured 9.

"You stupid instinctual bastard! Where are the twins? If you tell me..."

Anger.

"Oh, creator. They are'nt..."

Sadness again.

"No, they would'nt be, your not stupid enough. Im sure they are fine right?"

Um... 9 had lost her. He just focused on hugging her and would'nt let go until she had attempted to pull away for the third time.

"No, the twins are fine. G has them safe." he did'nt know that. For all he knew, he could have abandoned the twins and they could be lost in the emptiness, forever searching for 9 and 7. He wanted to reassure 7, she would kick his ass if he told her he had a fight with G and he had left the twins with him. "7, what happened with you? How did you get here?"

7 looked around the corner, apparently the stitchpunk she had been talking to had vanished. She walked 9 behind a huge notepad, as it provided some shadow and privacy to tell swap stories. 7 started.

"When I was battling the beast to let you escape, the beast managed to slash me up pretty bad, before I defeated it, of course. I was in too much pain to call your name, and I found that I could'nt move my left leg anways. I tried to sit up, but it would make my back feel like it just ripped. Maybe it had, I could'nt tell, I was in so much pain. I waited a few minutes, expecting you to come out, but when you did'nt I called out for someone to help. Eventually, someone did."

"F.", 7 continued, looking at 9 with an expression he could'nt read. "She's a lot like 6, but a lot more gifted, and little less stable. She told me she had to help me by taking me East, to her home and protection. She speakes very little, sometimes only using one word for a sentence. She knows a lot, and I've learned a lot in the past two days."

"Anyways," she continued, "She saw me, went to get her friends, and came back with them and a small cart. She put me in, telling me it would all be OK, and I had no choice to belive her. I did'nt have any control and I was falling asleep. Next thing you know, I wake up here. F was the only one I recognized so she and I had a talk, and she cleared everything up."

"Cleared what up? What did she say?" asked 9, gripping her hand, as if further pushing her for the answers.

7 avoided his optics and looked at their intertwined hands, pulling her motuh into a nervous smile. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh." said 9 stupidly, he could'nt imagine why she could'nt tell him.

"So what happened with you?" she said, changing the subject and looking up at his optics, sending a wave of pressure to come over him, making his first words stammer.

"W-well I-i-i just-" he began, before stopping, taking a breath and calming himself. he told her everything. Everything. He watched hopelessly as his story seemed to make her pupils dialate slowly but surely as she listened. His story was'nt much, but a few things made her angry, and others made her sad for 9.

"... And that's when I woke up here." 9 finished, waiting for her reaction, too afraid to break his gaze with her. Her optics were burning holes in his own, and he felt a powerful urge to apologize and beg for his life.

"The... twins? You... left them with that stranger? How could you? 9, you know they can't fight for themselves. They need to be lead, as we need to be taught. We need each other, and you left them with an unstable and possibly driven crazy stitchpunk?"

"I know how it sounds, but I trust him. He might not save my life now, but he would definately defend the twins. He's responsible and... and he has a right to be angry in any case. I killed the majority of his family... along with my own..." 9 trailed off, feeling very stupid, and buried his face in his hands, hiding from her sympathetic gaze.

"No. It's over, it can't be undone. Not your fault..." she whispered, pressing her mouth to 9's head as he began to dry sob again. He did need her, more than he knew. He needed to be with her, always. Always. Never would he leave her again. Never...

After 7 and 9 had gotten over their first few minutes together again, 7 had decided to show 9 to her new friends, then leave to get the twins. She lead him around the corner and down a set of miniature stairs in a narrow stariwell that seemed to be hollowed out for stitchpunk use only. 7 lead him around another corner, the sun not even trying to reach into the small, pitch black space they found themselves in.

"It's hard to see, careful where you step." warned 7 as she continued, seeming to be eaten by the darkness. It was a hallway, underground. 7's free hand, the one that was'nt occupied with 9's, searched the wall. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled triumphantly and flicked it on. It had been a light switch, apparently, because when the abrupt clicking had been heard, a string of small christmas lights strung above their heads turned on, illumintating the hallway with many different colors. 9 stepped in after her, about to question where they were going when she answered his thoughts.

"We're in an underground tunnel, made by their creator," she said, keeping her optics focused on something ahead 9 could'nt see. "There's a whole network of tunnels down here. Their convinced there is even more than they know of, but this one is one of the main ones, leading to another room where no beasts can get to."

9 expanded his free arm and his hand hit packed dirt that made up the walls of the tunnel. He smiled, this was one clever ways of hiding from the beasts, even though he never really agreed with hiding. He thought it was pointless to hide. What good would it do to give your enemy time to grow stronger? If you hide, you were being cowardly, something which 9 was not made for.

"Look." 7 said calmly, pointing ahead. 9 snapped his head up from his hand on the wall of dirt and looked where she was pointing. It was another set of steps, crafted especially for the stitchpunks' use.

"Where does it go?" asked 9, although it was the first pointless question he had in a long time, because he already knew.

"To the room." 7 said, knowing he just wanted to hear the sound of her voice confirming his suspicion.

They reached the stairs and began the climb. It was'nt too long, but 7 winced slightly at every other step.

"Are you OK?" 9 asked with concern consuming his words.

"Yeah," 7 dismissed easily. She was good at that. Maybe too good.

They ascended the last few steps, fingers still entwined as if holding each other was the only thing keeping everything around them real. The room they found themselves in was dark, only lit by candles that cast eerie shadows upon every little thing in the room. Stacks of books lokoed like monsters, the floor looked jagged and cracked, and a movement over near a huge desk with a cloth draped over it just added to 9's worries.

"We are'nt alone in here." he said. It was a statement, not a question. He was'nt sure if it was a good thing.

"No." said 7. She had been two steps ahead of 9, and was now scanning the place with her optics with a smile o her face. "There here somewhere..." she said mysteriously to herself.

"Who?" asked 9. He had so many questions...

"Hello, 9." said a voice right behind him. 9 started, but 7 held him tightly. It took several minutes for 9 to completely relax- you get jumpy when you've been out in the emptiness with machines hunting you down. Every noise counts.

But 9 saw at once it was'nt what he thought it was at all. It was in fact a female stitchpunk, the one he vaguely remembered from the day before, when he was loosing conciousness. He saw her clearly now, milky white skin, spotted with an assortment of different colored blotches that made it look like she was splattered with paint, except in a prettier way than the twins had been. Her optics twitched slightly, darting over him and seeming to be checking something in her head.

"Um... hello." said 9, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. "I would say I'm 9 but you already seem to know that."

"Huh? Yes, yes. I saw... I SAW, you know?" she said, starting out the sentence sounding like she did'nt care, then somehow ending it like it was the most important thing in the world.

"She's just like 6..." said 9, staring at F but talking to 7. "But with more hair." he finished stupidly, not knowing eactly what else to say.

This was true. F had long strands of hair that reached to her elbows, flowing behind her like a silk veil when she moved. She looked 9up and down, and the smile that spread on her face tld 9 she was pleased with what she saw. F looked into his optics and nodded once, showing him his thoughts were right.

"So much to tell you..." she said with a meaningful look to 9, who looked back at her as if trying to figure her out. It reminded him of when he first met 6 and wanted to ask him about his drawings, but 1 had other ideas. F suddenly looked away to 7, who held up a waving hand. F beamed and waved back enthusiastically, making 7 chuckle.

"What did you want to show him, F?" said 7 nicely, in her motherly voice 9 knew so well when she talked to the twins.

"Come." F said, taking 9's other hand and pulling him toward the huge cloth-draped desk, creating a chain of stitchpunks as 7 was still holding 9's hand. Why did'nt 7 let go? Did he want her to?

F hummed happily as she effortlessly dragged 7 and 9 to the entrance 9 saw in the cloth draped desk. It was indeed another room, lit by one candle in the right corner. Two stitchpunks looked up from a small book they had found entitled Emily's Diary.

One of the two had pure black skin, probably made of some sort of sweater by the looks of it. A fragile navy blue scarf encrusted with small fake diamonds made up this one's hooded cape, filling in the black color and reminding 9 of a midnight sky, when the stars shone most brilliantly, if there were no clouds in the sky.

The other of the two was quite the opposite. With a bright red fabric making up it's basic body, another fragile scarf had been fashioned into a hooded cape, but this one was orange with golden streaks, causing 9 to be reminded of the sunrise, when the sun seemed mad at everything- casting a red glare over anything it could reach.

They both had one optic that was'nt quite normal. It looked like a camera's lense, but 9 could'nt be sure until-

"Hey!" 9 yelped as the two stitchpunks began to catalog him very much like 3 and 4 would have. They explored his body like it was a fun puzzle to be worked out, and all 9 could do was yelp, laugh, and exclaim all in turn as the two flashed at him, taking pictures of his parts that 9 previously had'nt felt he wanted to reveal to anyone... except maybe... nevermind...

7 chuckled her 'that's adorable' chuckle as the two finished, standing back to allow 9, who had been wrestled to the floor, breath astonished breaths. 7 went to go help him up, and to explain what had just happened.

"Consider yourself cataloged." she said, attempting to make him smile. It worked.

"Not helpful." he said, trying to hide his smile. Why did he always find himself smiling at every thing she said?

"They have cameras in their optics with golden rims, to catalog. Slower process than the twins, but equally painful." she finished with a grin, which 9 returned reluctantly. She had control over him. Just by smiling. "They can only talk when they have a certain sylabel recorded, so they might ask you for 'your voice' some time."

She pulled 9 up from the floor and turned to F, who was trying to wake up a heavy sleeping stitchpunk in the other corner. C and D tilted their heads in confusion and sat on a pile of books in the center of this room that served as a bench for everyone.

"E!" she whined like a child as she continued to pull the stitchpunk by an arm. "You must!"

"It's OK, F, 9 can meet him later-" began 7, but F had other ideas.

"No! I did'nt SEE it like that. I SAW 9 seeing E. He thought it was 5. He needs that for later..." she trailed off, giving up waking up E and staring at 7 in a pleading way.

7 caught the message and went over to wake up the heavily sleeping E. All she had to do was hold a hand up, and bring it down hard onto his face, making a bad sound as he screamed and shot up, clutching his cheek. F smiled and hugged 7, like a little sister to an older. 9 had an incredable urge to hug 7 too, but he stifled it in a second, and in that time, the hug was over.

E was moaning and laying on the floor again, still clutching his cheek, laying in the fetal position. "Why?" he hissed angrily up at 7, who apologized with her look and helped him up. 9 went over to the commotion with a confused and nervous smile forming on his mouth.

E's optics met 9's, and an awkward silence followed, resulting in F's optics darting between the two sadly and her head shaking slightly.

"No, you we're happy..." she mumbled, curling into herself like 6 when they held a funeral for 2, cringing toward 7.

"I am." said 9 with a fake smile on his face that was so good only 7 and E could see right through it. "He just reminds me of my past, something I can't control." He added that last line for 7's benefit.

E looked exactly like 5, except for the missing eye. He was the only burlap doll in the room besides

"Yeah," said E, who was fake smiling for F also. "I'm glad to meet someone from F's visions..." he said awkardly, making F raise a confused eyebrow, and making him need a change of subject so she would'nt venture further. 9 helped out.

"So now that I've met everyone, what is it you wanted to show me, F?" he said. He caught E's thankful grin as F turned her head toward 9 and smiled mischieviously.

"I will show you..." she said, taking 9's hand and walking to her corner of the room. "You must listen, because it might be hard news to understand. I saw you were confused, but not unwilling. Now sit." She pointed to the patch of carpet she used as a bed. The others were gathered around now, C and D cuddling up to E, who made himself confortable near F, who was making sure she had everyone's attention.

"I don't have time to listen to this, I need to make sure the twins are alright." said 7. 9 nodded and lowered his head with guilt. 7 saw this and lifted his head toward her with a fist under his chin. "Don't worry, it's not your fault." She stood and addressed everyone else, "Expect me back in two days." she said before running back to the tunnel. 9 watched her every step.

Within a few seconds she was gone.

9 sighed without knowing the reason and sat where F had told him to, and prepared himself for the explaination of his life.


	7. The Explaination

To Save Us All

Chapter: 7

"Get out the talisman, 9." said F, optics twitching and fingers dangling down like a nervous spider.

9 blinked, how did she know he had the talisman with him? He wanted to ask, as it was his nature, what he was made to do, but he supposed the only answer he would get was the enunciatedn word "SAW!". He kept silent and did what F asked, unzipping himself and pulling out the talisman, the source of all his mistakes, the reason he was one in four, instead of one in nine. As he held it gingerly, looking over it's features sadly, remembering, F was gathering some of her paint and paintbrushes and tore some paper from the paper scroll she had in her little section.

She walked over to E's little space and searched until she found a nail, making as much noise as possible rummaging through E's things. She brought it over, a serious look on her face, and flattened the uneven sheet of paper on the wall, stabbing the nail into it so it would stay. The look on her face told 9 this was no time to think of the past, she was about to tell him something that would blow his mind.

F turned to face 9 and nodded once in approval when she saw the talisman was out. Good, she thought, he has to pay attention, he has to know. I saw it...

She reached out for the talisman and 9 gave it to her, a puzled expression painted on his face, and placed it gently on a small book that 9 supossed served as a shelf, due to the mass of shiny objects piled on it already. F dipped a selected paintbrush in a small tub of red paint and, with one last glance at everyone to make sure they were listening, she out her occupied hand to the paper and began to paint, words tumbling from her mouth eagerly.

"When it was the end, we knew each other." she said criptically, making 9 and E exchange a glance that seemed to say _is this how shes going to talk the whole story?_

They did'nt have to understand her words, however, because she was painting them on the paper. Her hands moved lik water in long, curvy strokes. Like 6 when he had been drawing the talisman for 9 after the winged beast attack. She was painting a room- the first room, 9 realized with a jolt- with the Scientist and another human shaking hands, despite the world around them. F painted a scene of gore and violence taking place right outside the window, and the two humans seemed oblivious. It seemed F was indicating they already knew of the dangers going on, that they were used to them.

When F's very detailed picture was done, she looked back to the others, clearly restraining herself from ranting all she knew at once because she wanted them to understand like she did.

"They knew each other." she started again, hands itching to paint something else. "And ours had the idea to make us out of him." she could restrain herself no longer, and she turned to her paper again and gently placed her crafted paintbrush on the paper. It took off like a rocket, unable to slow now since her visions were coming at her too fast. She drew the human that was with the Scientist to the paper, having a disscussion with the Scientist, who had such a look on his face 9 knew what he was thinking for a split second before losing it.

"He made us to test... to test, see?" she tried to reach them, to make sure they were paying attention. When she saw E, C, and D's faces of confusion, her spirits dropped and she thought she might have to start over. When she saw 9's face, the look of understanding and agreement on his face, and wanting her to continue, she smiled and hugged him before hastily turning back to her work.

"She's saying our creators knew each other," 9 said, to clear up any confusion C, D, and E had on their faces. "And yours had the idea to make us. But the Scientist thought it was just an experiment. But it worked."

F nodded happily and continued painting. She had little space left on the paper, so E got up and tore some more out of her paper scroll for her when she was done. F was too engulfed in painting to realize, so she did'nt thank him. Now she was painting the talisman, just like 6 used to.

Use to...

9 swallowed any guilt, he had to pay attention to this, not think about things he could'nt change.

"The source..." she whispered. 9's eyebrows rose, and he frowned. The source... 6...

"He drew that." 9's voice was hardly a whisper.

F looked at him "I know... Scientist saw you. He made you out of us. Ideas. See? And 9 is best, 1 is worst. See? For you, he made 9. For us, he made 8. Only 9 can save us... See?"

"Yes. The Scientist based my group out of you. He did'nt get to make the 9th of you. I'm the onyl 9th..." said 9, thinking and trying to put things together in his head. "But why?"

F nodded as he spoke, and when he was done said, "Show you..."

She turned to place the paintbrush on her paper, but there was no more blank space on that sheet. E, who had been waiting for her to realize this, took down the used paper and nailed the clean piece to the wall. F smiled in thanks. She put her paintbrush to the paper, and her arm began to create something 9 actually did'nt understand.

It was the talisman, he knew that, but what was it doing? F had painted the talisman with a greenish color now, something that seemed to fit it more than red, and she had painted arrows curving around the talisman counterclockwise. She then painted 9, with surprising detail yet again, in the rain with 3, 4, and 7. 9 stood up and came to where F was still painting.

"That was... the day of the..." 9 could'nt bring himself to say it, but he knew F understood. She understood everything.

"Yes, and then you-" her hand made the shape of 6 dying, and the closeness of her hand to the paper made that shape come to life, and the memories with it. Suddenly, 9 felt like he was there again, watching his mistake kill yet another one of them. he could hear 6's last words. _The source... Go back to the first room... Go back to the source..._

F's hand was possessed now, guiding the brush across the paper like it was on fire. It drew 5, underneath the BRAIN, dead and lifeless.

"No..." whimpered 9, unable to do anything but stare in horror.

F drew 1, sacrificing himself for 9, his soul being drained from him, all of his thoughts vansihed into a killing machine...

"Please..." said 9,shaking his head and starting to dry sob again. E, C, and D were trying to get F to stop, but she was too into it, they had let her visions tkae her over. They were calling for 9 to help them but he was numb to them, staring at her work, the work she had no choice but to paint.

She was now drawing 8, the guardian, defiant til the end, trying to wrestle his way out of the seamstresses threads that bound him to himself, struggling with everything he had, and then, as he knew it was no use, put all the remainder of his energy into growling at the BRAIN in hatred. His soul was mercilessly taken as well, just one more out of 9 the BRAIN needed to kill, to destroy. And 9 had awoken that beast...

"No, stop... PLEASE! STOP!" 9 was yeeling now, too, but he could'nt hear himself, he only heard the anguished cries of the fallens last words and screams. "Make it stop!"

But F could'nt stop now, her hand made her draw out 2, the kind and gentle 2, who had given 9 his voice, who had taught them all what curiosity can do. And then F ran out of paper, but that did'nt stop her. She painted all over the walls, all over the floor, until her point was clear. She drew 2's soul being taken, stolen from him, wisps of a pure, green soul, being fed to that monster 9 had awoken. His life, his thoughts, his ideas, his self, being taken from him without right, being stolen, being raped of his life, and all 9 could do was watch and make stupid apologies.

"NO!" cried 9, flinging himself at F to stop now, laying her on her back and holding her down as he saw her possessed optics, wide with what she was seeing, almost calling to him for help, and her hands moving over 9, painting on him, painting his murders over him. The irony hurt him, but he tried to calm down and take charge. C and D were cuddling in the corner, having given up trying to control F. But 9 was determined.

"F!" he shouted, determined for her to hear him. Her optics twitched to him, but they were unseeing. "You need to calm down! I understand, I understand!"

F's hands slowed, and son she was no longer painting on him. She closed her optics, and when she opened them next, her pupils were'nt constricted anymore. She was still shaking, and she was whimpering, her hands clutching 9's arms. He sat her up and let her release her fear into him. He let her shake and quiver, and he let her calm down.

After several minutes of F sobbing into 9's chest, 9 rocking back and forth as if to cradle F and comfort her, F finally calmed down enough to say words.

"S-sorry... I d-did'nt mean..." she began, but 9 silenced her with a soft 'shh' and a pat on the head.

"No, I understand. 7 told me 6 used to do that, before I came. No one belived him and it drove him crazy. But I did, as I belive you now. OK?"

"Thank you, but-" she tried again.

"I just wish 7 was here." said 9, getting up and walking to the 'book bench'.

"Yes, but-" began F.

"She's really understanding. She knows how to take care of situations like this." said 9, sighing.

"TIME!" cried F frantically.

9 jumped up and held her arms, thinking she was having a panic attack again.

"No, I'm OK. I'm calm..." F said as calmly as she could. 9 let her go slowly and cautiously. "Time. The talisman. TIME."

"Time?" repeated 9, looking over to the talisman that now laid on the floor near F's drawings "What about the talisman?"

"Save us." It sounded like she was pleading him. "Time. Reverse... The talisman..."

9 stared at it for a long time, then looked back up at F, confusion filling his optics. "How?"

"You know..." said F as she went over to hug C and D, who were cautiously stepping out from behind E, who had somehow managed to fall asleep, and where started to catalog her.

Did he know? What had F meant by 'reverse'? And time? Reverse... time... Reverse time!

But how?...

He... knew? He knew what? All he knew about the talisman was the sequence, and he already knew what that did... Maybe... maybe if he tried it... backwards...

He looked to F, who was nodding slowly, telling him to do what he knew. And he knew it now, it was the right thing. What would happen? Could he... go back in time? And save his family? And the rest of F's family also?

But what if something bad happened? It would'nt be the first time... What if doing the sequence backwards only did the same thing? What if he accidentally sucked his own soul into the talisman? That would be bad. Really bad.

9 weighed his options as one minute... five minutes... ten miutes passed. He concidered each thought carefully, and finally came to a conclusion.

He was made for this. He was the savior. And he would save them all.

He pressed the sequence... backwards.


	8. Traveling in the Talisman

To Save Us All

chapter 8~

9 did'nt know where- or when- he was at all. One second he was in the underground hideout of C, D, E, and F, and the next he was flying through some sort of green vortex, screaming at the top of his lungs due to his speed. He was being thrown, by an angry hand. By the hand of time, who was furious that 9 had accomplished what humans had never had the time to- time travel.

But 9 did'nt care much about what he had accomplished and what he had been good at. That was the past... or the future... 9's head spun. This whole idea was going to take some getting used to. He was still flying, falling now. He was falling into an abyss, one that would allow him to truely be forgiven by himself. He needed to undo the mistakes now.

At first, 9 had thought he had made yet another horrible mistake, that somehow he had sucked his own soul out, and he was now trapped in the talisman, to be floating forever in this nothing because the others did not know how to release him. At that first thought, 9 was terrified at what he had done, and furious at his own nature. But he now knew he was doing something, because he had felt it _moving_. He did'nt see the walls of this green vortex move, or hear any change in sound, but he _felt_ it. He was moving to someplace, to sometime, hopefully in the past.

He began to hear noises. Small, subtle, but there all the same... the green was fading... Whispers, now. Voices, talking to him, but he was'nt entirely there yet... the green was fading and a familiar scene filled the gaps... voices talking to him, and a song playing in the background... With a jolt that had no cause, 9 blinked away the rest of the green void, letting the scene come into focus.

It was the end of the BRAIN, and everyone was content and relaxed, even 7. 1 was sitting alone on a long empty beer bottle, having his own guilt to worry about. 5 was helping 6 up on his shoulders to stitck his head into the funnel that the song came from, 6 moaning "sooooound" and 7 laughing peacefully. The twins were playing a song 9 instantly recognized, and he froze any movement he had been doing before. The BRAIN.

"Wait! No! Run!" he yelled, making the twins slip off the record and causing the music to come to an abrupt end, and causing them to fall in a pile on the floor. Everyone looked up at 9, who was frantically waving his arms in the air and yelling for everyone to run.

7 was off her post in a second and racing toward him. The others just stood in shock as 9 continued to panick at seemlingly nothing.

"What?!" yelled 7, looking all around him, making sure she could see whatever was frightening 9 before it saw them.

"The BRAIN!" he said, pulling her to face him, looking her stright in the optics as he said, "It's still alive."

7's face was in complete shock, but he could see she belived him.

A scream. A terrifyingly familiar one. Only 5 screamed like that...

"No!" shouted 9 as he ran toward the frightened sound. "5! Not again! I wont let-"

It was too late, the machine had grabbed him, and his screams were piercing 9 in many ways, and 9 was screaming and running, but 1 was holding him back. Why was he holding him back? He had to get free and save 5, it was his job, his mature. He had to save him! but 1 held him, he would'nt let go...

No. This was'nt right... the green wisps of light and whatever else made them up were coming back... all 9 could do was watch as the BRAIN shut itself off to activate the talisman... the green wisps almost entirely had 9, but not before 9 saw 5's soul being stolen from his body, ripped away with no permission.

And then 9 was alone again, stuck in a void, clutching himself into a tight ball, floating in nothing, existing in nothing. There was no pain, no feeling. He did not feel regret, or hate, or depression, or anything. He was numb, safe, in this space. And he thought he would never leave it again...

9 did'nt know for sure, but it felt like several uncomfortable and silent hours had gone by. He did'nt know how to leave this place, but it seemed safer than what was going on outside, so he kept his complaints to himself.

No. What was he thinking? He knew he should'nt give up, for 7, and the twins. And the others. They were counting on him. He had to live for the moment, and he had to find a way to get out.

Or... Maybe he did'nt have to get out.

Maybe all he needed was to find a way to go back farther. That way, he could actually save someone, as his instinct told him to do. He spent about ten seconds modivating himself as he floated in the void, telling himself what time he should go back to. He had to find a way to harness this power, so it would let him decide a 'when' to go to.

9 started saying things out loud that had to do with the 9 of them. He stated their names, but nothing happened. He said what they looked like, but still nothing. He tried many different characteristics about each of the fallen, but not so much as a hopeful movement from the void. Not a wisp of green tendrils started to fade. He never gave up, but only paused to think.

What could he possibly have to do to get to when he wanted to be? He had tried describing the settings, and describing the characters that occupied them, but nothing so far had worked. So he tried his last length of hope.

"I've made so many mistakes." he began, saying each word loud and clear as if the very void could hear him. "I need to correct them. Not only for me, but for G and his family as well. We need to be whole, to be one soul. Both of us. I need to stop a certain event from taking place, to unravel everything that lead up to their... deaths... The only way I can save them is if you help me!"

All was quiet, 9 was'nt surprised. He slumped over and sighed. So the only thing he had't tried was waiting, but he knew doing nothing would never work. He looked around the void and saw only what he knew he would see. Green smoke-like veils, all around him. At first sight, they were purposful and beautiful to look at, but now they were just an optic sore, making 9 dizzy and giving him a headache.

But he could'nt give up. He knew he would get out, he just knew it. But he knew there would be a wait, maybe a very very long time before he could excape this place, and even if he did'nt have to eat, and nothing could attack him so he would'nt have to repair himself, he decided it would be too long to keep him from going insane. It was too quiet. He had to do something.

So he made a checklist in his mind, for when the time came to commence action. What if he should come out into a random place he had never seen before, or what if he did'nt know the time? What would he do then? It took 9 several seconds to work out possible solutions to these problems, and more, and he came up with a short checklist.

One: Find out _when_ you are.

Two: Identify as many people you know as you can. Analyze the situation carefully based on their presence.

He pictured 7's face, just to see her again. All the stitchpunks had photographic memories, but only 3, 4, C, and D were made to display them at command for everyone to see. Thats why they cataloged the important. The rest could only see it in their heads.

So 7's face came very clear to 9, like a picture. In his memory, she had fought the winged beast- they all had- and she was left wounded, 9 letting her mean on him as she walked, their arms around each others shoulders and 5 holding their staffs behind them. 9 had been the newcomer, and even though he had'nt used his intellegence when he had placed the talisman into the machine, she saw something in him. He was like her, but so different. He was a fighter, but he did'nt use force, only intellegence. Mostly. She agreed with many of the things he had to say, they both did'nt agree with 1, they both knew what to do when everyone else- under 1's rule- had gotten used to running, and tried to flee from the scene. They were both quick thinkers. They had so much in common...

But why did 9 have to think about her? Yes, she was one of the strongest stitchpunks he had ever met ( not because of physical strength, but of spiritual), but she was also stubborn. He was'nt saying she was'nt worth thinking about, he actually liked her stubborn qualities. It had shaped them into the survivors they were today, and had sort of turned 9 on to her in the first place. But she also had a gentle quality, one that none of the others had, even though it came pretty close to 2. She knew how to make you feel better when something was making you distressed. She had that 'mothers touch' as 3 and 4 had once put it one day when he was talking to them.

3 and 4... he wondered where they were. And where 7 was. Had she found them?... Where they even made yet? It could be possible 9 was located sometime before they were even made, but he highly doubted it... So was she- the twins, too- safe? Had they come back to F and the others, only to find out 9 had gone on a mission without her? She would be furious.

9 lost track of time, of sanity, and of entertainment. He was bored, and the only thing he could do now was rest. He slumped even further to the cold, moist ground of the library.... Wait. The library? Ground?

9 sat up again, sleep tugging at his optics as he impatiently rubbed it away. He looked around him. He was in the library. He stood, a smile growing on his face as he looked around him with more excitment. Free! He was free!... But for how long?

9 took in the scenery. He took notes of important things to remember in his head.

One: find out when you are, not just where you are. The library, but when...

9 walked to a crack he remembered in the wall. He could see the pink and organge sky, and the sun's gentle morning rays stretching lazily over the Earth and lit up anything it could get it's rays on, glazing it over with the golden paint it was made out of. 9 inhaled, and the cold, damp dew of the morning entered his mechanical lungs, making him shiver but smile at the tickle. Morning.

So he was in the library in the morning. He remembered the second rule on his checklist.

Two: Identify as many people you know as you can. Analyze the situation carefully based on their presence

9 turned and went back inside. He could see three sleeping forms lying huddled together, shivering. he stifled a worried gasp, knowing who they were already and wanting to make sure they were OK. He went over to them and saw that he was correct. 7, 3, and 4 were the forms who shivered. With this information, 9 knew he was in the library, sometime after the funeral for the fallen, and they were still the only ones left. He had been moving in the wrong direction, he had been traveling to the future from the point he was last, not the past...

9 made a frustrated noise, making 7 stir. He froze, and her optics blinked once and then she was squinting into 9's optics. Only then did 9 realize how close he had been hovering to her face. She raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly. 9 jerked himself back from her face and returned the smile, thinking about how stupid he must look to her, before getting over the feeling he was now getting used to, and giving her a hug. Of course she was still on the floor and recovering from sleep, so she was quite surprised.

"I missed you!" whispered 9 into her ear, not caring how much pain he would recieve for invading her space.

"What do you mean you missed me?" 7 said, not sounding angry, but confused as she sat up, 9 still hugging her and burying his face in her stomach, and gave him and awkward pat on the back. 9 looked up.

"I mean I have'nt seen you since whenever it was, and now I'm seeing you again." said 9, trying not to give too much away but not trying hard enough.

7 raised an eyebrow again, this time the other, and she held 9 to her, planning to ask him later if it was a dream or not. 9 smiled into her stomach, and 7 laughed. "Hey! H-hey! Haha! Th-that tickles!"

"Sorry." he said, only causing her to be tickled even more. She stifled her laughter as the twins started to wake.

"Uh-oh." she said, shifting a little to rub their hoods, 9 still wrapped around her. He wondered absently how long he could get away with this before she really woke up and thought about how awkward this was. He hoped she never would.

Unfortunately, it was too late to lull the twins back to sleep by rubbing their hoods. They were awake. The got up and looked around, hardly noticing 9, who was getting up from 7 to hug them from behind. 7 smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully as 9 snuck up on the twins and hugged them from behind. Why was 9 so chipper? Why was he treating them like they had'nt been together in a long time?

9 had'nt seen the twins since he left them with the possibly unstable G back at the ruined music store. He knew in the future, where they existed now, if they did, they were probably cold and wondering, looking for 7. Or maybe they had found each other and they were safe. Or maybe even G had'nt abandoned them and they were still on their way to G's home.

9 knew he should'nt want to be here right now, he should be wanting to save his friends, and the others. But he could'nt help but feel loved again, and forgiven, and he knew he would need it if he wanted to get to the past. If he could...

How was he going to get back? He had the talisman, but he did'nt want to trap himself in that void of green doom, so he culd'nt just press the squence backwards again. What should he do?

_*scratch scratch*_

9's head turned up like a cat stalking his prey. He was extra quiet as he listened for any more sounds. Apparently 7 had heard it too, her head was also pricked up like a dog's ear would be. All was silent as the twins stopped cataloging a drop of candlewax and turned to 7, who's expression silenced any clicking their optics made.

_*scratch scratch*_

7's metal feet made absolutly no noise as she went to pick up her spear and lowered her skullmet, preparing for battle with a beast, but staying hidden for now. The only light in the entirely library came from the holes in the roof, which allowed the sun's lazy morning rays to sneak into the room, making her invisable to anything except the other stitchpunks, who had adjusted their optics already.

9 did'nt move a metal muscle, for that reason- metal. 7 had trained herself for years in the emptiness for stealth like this, and 9 would never come anywhere near close to her skill at it. It was'nt his way, and he understood, so he did'nt move at all. The twins seemed to read 9's mind. They stood stock-still and 3's optics even closed in fear, the only contact with 4's body being her hand.

7 was sneaking toward the noise, hiding behind a pile of rubble and edging her way each step toward the noise, who's source had yet to be located. 9 watched with clenched jaw. If anything happened to her right now, he would give whatever caused anything to her a good slashing. He would murder anyone who tried to harm 7.

One more silent movement, and 7 was gone, behind the pile of rubble to see what was making the noise. 9 wanted more than many things to run after and see what she must be seeing, but his common sense held him back. After a few seconds that felt like hours, 7's arm came around the pile of rubble. Just her arm, and if 9 saw correctly, she was gesturing for the others to come see. 9 inched his way to her, making sure the twins followed, and very quietly, but not entirely silent, he reached 7's vantage point.

He saw her face, scared and disbeliveing, and her other arm, pointing to what was making her this way. 9 followed her arm with his stare, starting from her forearm and slowly making his way to the tips of her fingers and then finally looking to where she was pointing.

It was 6. Drawing his pictures like it was only yesterday, fingers scrawling something 9 could'nt make out on a piece of paper.

No, it could'nt be. 6 was dead and gone. This was impossible, even 9, who had traveled through time, knew that.

But at a blink, a refreshing redo for 9's optics, he saw 6 was glowing gree. This was'nt 6, not exactly. It was his pure soul, casually scrawling on paper like everything was just fine. But he was supposed to be dead. Everything was not fine.

9 wanted to turn away, or to look at 7 to see if she would explain something he did'nt know to him, but he could'nt move. He wanted to say something, anything, that hopefully sounded reassureing or clever, but all that came out was a whimpered helpless sound from the top of his voicebox.

"6." 9 whispered hopefully. The sound was so small, so pityful, but 6 looked up all the same. His optics widened at the sight of 9 and the others, but he stayed still for only two seconds before smiling and standing. He brought his drawing over to a stunned speachless 9, and nodded to the pitcure when he was close, to show 9 to examine it.

All 9 could do for 6 now was look at what he had drawn. His head slowly moved down toward the paper, as if any sudden movement could blow 6's soul away like smoke. His optics skimmed the papers surface, and he smiled involuntarily. 6 had drawn a picture of all the known stitchpunks, including the fallen from G's family as well, and the fallen from 9's. He had drawn them, silouetted against the sun, walking hand in hand, with 9 ahead of them, a look of determination and success on his face, holding his light staff.

9 understood the picture immediately, like some link he had to 6, he just knew what it meant. 9 was made to save them, and since 6 could tell the future, 6 was saying it was going to happen. 9 nodded, understanding and having much more confidence and belief at what his job was. He was going to do this. He was going to save them.

6 smiled and nodded as well, but something in his look told 9 to wait. 6 walked over to where he had been found and got another scrap of paper. While he was drawing furiously, his fingers surprising 9 by actually making noise as he did so, 9 turned to 7. The expression on her face stated that she wanted to know what was going on, so 9 told her he would tell her later.

6 got up and looked over his own drawing, examining what his visions looked like on paper. He nodded and smiled happily, humming as he scuffled over to 9 and 7. The twins cataloged him, as 9 knew they would, so he and 7 got to examine this piece of work on their own. This was a good thing, because this piece was meant for their optics only.

This picture made 9 both embarassed and confused. He suppossed he was only confused because it made him embarassed, but he coughed nervously and hide his face when he saw it all the same. 6 had drawn a picture of 7 and 9 doing something 9 knew was... intimate. It was instinctual that whatever this action was, it was meant to be private and sacred, not looked upon or captured in an artwork. 9 wanted to hide his embarassed face from 7, but he could'nt help but look at her face for her own reaction.

Her optics were wide, and her mouth was slightly ajar, and it twitched as if she had wanted to say something but nothing came out. 9 knew what she felt, and he rolled up the paper and unzipped himself, placing it inside and zipping it back. He was hiding it from the twins, hiding it from himself. But as strange and embarassing as it was, 9 felt like it was the right thing to do. He felt as if doing this action captured on 6's paper would tell 7 how he felt about her when he looked at her, like she would understand everything if he just did this for her.

She looked at him now, lost in thought thinking of him, perhaps thinking the same thing as 9, but trying to hide it. It was'nt working.

"I- um..." she tried for words, her hand grabbing his upper arm and her optics looking to the floor.

"We'll talk later." said 9 quietly, so no one else's receptors would process it. 7 nodded slowly, her hand sliding down his arm until it met his hand. her fingers intertwined with his and they both smiled.

A sudden laughter jolted them out of their thoughts and they both snapped their heads to find 3 and 4 trying to tickle 6, but their wooden hands going right through him each try, making 6 shake his head knowingly and laugh.

7 laughed as well, making the frustrated 3 and 4 turn on her. Her smile stifled at the look on their faces and she backed away, letting go of 9's hand and putting her arms up to protect herself. The twins smiled evily, and they launched themselves at her, tickling her in the places they had come to know as her ticklish spots. The twins knew her body more than she did, and they knew which parts made her laugh if tickled.

9 laughed at her struggling form being held down by the twins. He knew she could easily push them off her if she wanted to, but he also knew she was hesitating to give them the satisfactiong they craved of conquering someone via tickling. He turned to 6, who was looking at him with an expression 9 knew, but could'nt word.

"Together." said 6, looking past 9's optics, into his soul.

"Yes, um." 9 said awkwardly, walking to 6 away from the others so he could speak to him alone "6, what was that about?"

"Together. You and 7. Together." he said, his optics sadening as if he thought 9 did'nt get it.

"No, I know..." then, thinking better of asking 6 why he would draw such a private thing on paper, "6, how did you come back? Why did you show me the first picture?" asked 9, putting a hand on 6's shoulder, his hand sinking through him, but the meaning still catching on 6's face.

6 just smiled and began to fade, dissolving into the air and nodding. "Show you... To save us." he was saying. "To save us all."

9 spent the entire rest of the day explaining everything to 7. He told her what he had learned, what was going to happen in the future if they did things right, what he wanted to accomplish, and how he planned to accomplish them.

7 mostly listened, staring at him with wide optics, confusion showing up on her face at times, other times a sadness only 9 could understand swept over her face, and she would put a hand on 9's shoulder.

9 told her about the other family of stitchpunks, how members of their tribe had been killed by machines he had awoken, and now it did'nt bother him as much because he was going to do something about it. He told of what he felt, and what he had done on the rooftop when she disappeared, and what he had thought of himself. He did'nt want 7 to pity him, but he could'nt hold any detail in, he needed to release these bad thoughts, and laugh at them. They were the past, or the future, and 9 did'nt want anything to do with them. He had the power to change now. He could save them. He would.

"And now here I am." finished 9, sad now that he again had summed up his past few days in one hour. His whole depression, his feelings that nearly suffocated him, all sprayed out before him in a somewhat organized fashion. He had shared these all with 7, unable to contain one small detail, even if he did'nt want 7's pity.

"9," she said, pity practically controlling her mouth, "Your meant to bring them back? Everyone?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm coming with you." she said, saying it with an affirmity that 9 knew he could'nt fight easily.

"No." was all he could say to that.

"9, you know you can't win this. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Even though 9 was already debateing in his mind if he wanted her to come, he knew she would win. She was coming with him.

Whether he liked it or not.


	9. Reliving the Deaths

To Save Us All

chapter~ 9

"Let's go." said 7, breaking the silence that had formed when 9 had taken out the talisman. He still had his light staff in this time, so he would bring that along. 7 only had to take her skullmet and her spear, which she was wearing and holding right now. The twins had nothing but each other.

They had discussed earlier which time they should go back to, and they decided a specific point: when 9 first met 7. This would mean the cat beast was dealt with, and 9 still had'nt placed the talisman into the BRAIN, hopefully allowing enough time for him to stop himself and leave the talisman. They had no idea how they would control the talisman to get back to this time, however, so they were confused as to what they would do after in the talisman.

9 nodded and brought the twins over to 7 with him. It felt awkward, because no one knew what to do exactly, but 7 spoke up.

"For 2." she said, making 9 look into her optics with a smile.

"For 5." he agreed.

The twins nodded and each held up three fingers.

"6?" asked 7. The twins nodded happily. 7 smiled and said, "For 6. And 8."

"For 1." said 9, his voice sounding very strong, full of confidence. "I owe him a cape."

They made a circle, and hooked arms, so they would all travel together. 9 pressed the sequence backwards, ready for anything.

The green eveloped them, and they were off. 9 knew they did'nt have to hold on anymore, because the green veils were holding them like prisoners for now, but he held onto the inexperienced stitchpunks, assuring them they were fine. 9 had never heard 7 scream in fear, because she had virtually none, and he had yet to. She was'nt screaming now, meaning she could brave many more things than 9 would ever know.

The falling had stopped, and now was the wait. 9 knew he could'nt skip the wait, it was a test of patience, and it would be hell for 7. There was no ground, and they floated in the vortex, doing nothing. 9 saw 7 trying to poke at the walls as if it were paper and she could pass through them and end up where she wanted to be.

"7!" shouted 9, his voice sounding like he was under mud or murky water, "We don't know what that does!"

7 stopped, but crossed her arms in agitation, and kicked at the smoky veils, doing nothing of course. She was'nt the most patient stitchpunks 9 had known. That would probably be 2. And he was'nt here. Yet.

The twins were cataloging this strange new environment, though 9 knew they would get bored pretty soon. He wished they would'nt have to wait, but he still did'nt know how to control this thing. They could be here for a long time.

Thw twins had discovered they could flail their arms in a certain way and float through the never-ending vortex. 9 and 7 were left alone, and all 7 had to entertain herself was to lean against 9 and fall asleep. She lay her weapons down beside them to her birdskull's beak would'nt jab 9, and her spear would'nt- well-spear him. They were'nt laying on ground, because there was none to lay on, but they somehow managed it, and lay peacefully as the twins tired themselves out.

Eventually the twins became bored as well, and they came to rest on 9 with 7, making him feel more like a pillow than a loved being. His optics began to droop not long after and he realized he had'nt slept in a long time. He looked around him, everything seemed normal. He fell asleep, his head on 7's.

All was quiet. For now.

When 9 woke he was still in the vortex, but the twins were up again, 'swimming' through the smoky veils and having the time of their lives. 7 was still asleep, her face now hidden as her head leaned against 9's chest. He did'nt want to wake her, so he lay calmly and quietly, watching the twins flash to each other as 3 did a somersault in midair and 4 curled up in a ball and laughed silently.

9 smiled and laughed queitly, he felt at peace, like everything would be fine if the twins were still there to somersault and laugh.

7 sat up suddenly, as if she had been awake the whole time. She turned to face 9.

"How long have you been up?" he asked her.

7 looked as if she did'nt want to answer, but with her wit, she carefuly monuvered away from answering the question. "Does it matter? I'm awake, and so are you. And we need to find a way out of here before these green vines of smoke drive me insane."

9 laughed a little as he got up. 7 pushed him back down. 9 looked at her in confusion, and the look he recieved in return seemed slightly nervous but more... arousing than anything. She leaned in close to 9's neck, and he surpressed a smile. This could be bad, or good. he hoped it was good.

"I belive I owe you something, 9." came 7's whispered voice so close to his neck, 9 shuddered.

"R-really? Um, wh-what would th-that be, 7?" he stuttered in response, knowing exactly what she meant but at the same time having no clue.

She pulled back, letting 9 breathe again.

"An answer.", she said simply, as if nothing happened.

"T-to what?" 9 stuttured again, still recovering from the strange new feelings that had bubbled inside of him when 7 went that close to his face.

Suddenly, the green began to fade, and 7 and 9 were distracted from their distraction. The twins stopped hovering and fell to the ground that had come to existance below them. 7 and 9 realized they were now on the ground as well. The scenery had'nt fully come into place yet, but 7 knew there was no more time to play around. They had a job to do.

She got up and walked to the twins, who were cataloging the green veils blowing away in the wind. Her spear and skullmet had been gathered and placed back on in the short time, while 9 was slower and this was only enough time for him to stand upright.

The last of the now dreadful green smoke had blown away, and 9 found himself in the library again, only this time it was'nt after the funeral. In fact, the funeral had'nt even been thought of. He found himself at a too familiar scene: when 5 had seen the twins for the first time in years.

Wait. 5?

9 blinked his optics a few times, but he only saw what he had before: 5's reunion with the twins.

"They've been here? All this time?" he said joyfully, rubbing their hoods and greeting them like a child to his lost puppies.

"They've been lost in the past, looking for answers." came 7's reply. 9 turned his confused head and saw her standing with 5 and the twins, who's hoods were being patted affectionately. This was the part when 9 said, "Twins!", but he just stood there and gaped.

The twins noticed him anyways, and they did exactly what they had done to him the first time they had seen him. Exactly the same thing. They catalgoed him. In the exact same way, like they were doing this all over again but were oblivious to that fact. They were oblivious...

9 gasped and shuddered as the twins cataloged him, as they touched (rather sensative) places to see how they functioned and if they were similar to the other ragdolls designs. A few seconds later, they stopped, and 9 noticed they had seen the light bulb. Like it was their first time.

He let them play with it as he walked over to 7, who had stepped up and was about to say her, "We've awakened something." line, but 9 interrupted her.

"What is going on?" he said, sounding a little panicked but eager to know what she was up to.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"You just- " he paused and took a step back, looking straight into her optics as if looking for something she was'nt going to say out loud. "The- the talisman!"

"9, what are you talking about?" she said calmly but firmly. Like she was talking to 6. She stepped forward, to put a hand on 9's shoulder, searching his optics for the meaning of his question. Her optics were empty of the past, his future. She did'nt remember anything. The library, the funeral, the thing she owed him...

"You were just with me, in the talisman! And now youre acting like you don't remember anything. What's going on?" he glanced at the twins, who were hiding behind a nervous 5. All at once, 9 seemed to understand everything. He was the only one who remembered what he had just done with time, because he was the only one meant to use it. They were'nt suppossed to go back with him. This was his mission, his purpose.

He calmed down and thought quickly. The others may now think something was wrong with him, he had to act innocent.

"Oh, nevermind. I just thought..." he trailed off, letting them belive whatever they wanted to belive about his strange outburst.

"9, are you feeling OK?" asked 5, whom 9 had'nt seen since that last encounter with the BRAIN. 9 looked into his best friends optics. They were alive. He could'nt hold it in anymore.

He hugged his friend and did'nt let go, very much like when 2 had hugged 7 after her slaying of the cat beast. 5 reacted almost the same way: nervousness flashed across his face, then confusion, then he just melted into the hug as if he had'nt seen him in a very long time either.

"I missed you." 9's voice was just a whisper, a pained, hurt, but hopeful whisper, as if talking too loud or releasing 5 from the hug would send him away. never to be seen again...

5 and 7 exchanged a glance. And in that glance, they decided they would'nt ask.

9 finally released 5, feeling almost whole again. There was definately a good feeling now that had been replaced with dread and regret when 5 died. It was as if there had been a hole in him the whole time, letting the cold air of winter get into him and cause him the pain and grief of the past year. And 5 had released some of it. Most of it.

He realized something else: he needed to get back to work. And he could'nt take 7 or the twins with him this time. This time did'nt matter, he needed to get to the right point in time, where everyone was still alive.

"Anyways." began 7, turning to the twins. "We've awakened something..."

9 smiled, and felt the only entertainment of the next hours would be this moment. He decided to tell the truth, like he already had, but with more pride than guilt. He was done with guilt.

"No." he said, putting a hand to stop her from blaming herself and 5 as well, "I awakened something. Something terrible."

With that, he strode off to the jar where the twins had first emerged, the one with two snakes battling for their lives, frozen in that position for eternity. He did'nt want the stitchpunks of this time to see, even if they would soon not matter. He unzipped himself and pulled out the talisman, aware that 7 had followed him to see what he was up to.

"But I'm going to fix it." he said as he pressed the squence backwards again, just as 7 came around the corner to question his strange behavior.

There was no one there.

9 whirled through the green vortex, now completely used to the smoky veils and the missing ground. He was flying at first, and then falling, and then all was still. Now he had to wait.

A few hours and many bored conferences between himself and the green tendrils of smoke later, 9 began to hear the voices. He smiled at them at first, glad he could hear something other than his own voice. He waited patiently for the smoke to fade away, and slowly the scene around him filled in.

He realized immediately what was going on when he saw the scene before him. His smile faded, and his thoughts filled with terror.

He was standing in front of the BRAIN, ready to sacrifice himself for the survival of 1, 7, and the twins. He turned his face away, knowing who would come in any second to replcae him. Sure enough, 9 heard the small footsteps, running and dodging in front of him and knocking him to the side, out of the way. 1.

The green wisps were coming back, and 9 found himself unable to move inside of them, like he was being held there to look in a certain way. 9 knew what the talisman was doing. It was going to show him what he caused. All of the deaths, all over again. Playing themselves like a broken record, like a stitchpunk dream.

* * *

That had been 1's death. A valiant thing to do, sacrifice himself for the group. Even if it took him til the end to show it, 1 really was a born leader. He only wanted what he thought was best. he just did'nt understand the concept of democracy and votes, listening to other peoples opinions on matters. But he understood his mistakes in the end, and what he did made up for them.

* * *

Next, the talisman took him to 6's death, the young artist pleading with 9 not to destroy the machine, because the souls were trapped. 9 had actually been in the scene, and 7 and 1 and the twins were with him, but he only saw the dying. 6's optics pierced into 9's soul in ways he could'nt even imagine existed. He looked at him, and for the first time, said something calmly, "Go back to the first room. Go back to the source."

* * *

Before 6's death, 5 had been the victim. 9 dreaded seeing this again, especially since he had already seen it once to many. The loyal friend, the only one 9 felt he could trust with anything- he would even admit things to 5 that he dare not tell 2, now- died at his hands again. And all 9 could do was watch it like it was a movie. It felt like he was mocking his friend by doing this, but he never turned his head, in respect for the fallen guider.

* * *

8's death was'nt as painful as the others, because for the short period of time he got to know him, 9 had seen 8 as a brute, not someone you would want to smile to the wrong way. Not until 9 had seen 8 smile like the guardian he was at the very end of his time on Earth, did 9 know he had a kinder inside. 8 could hide his emotions well, but at first 9 had only thought he had none to begin with, like he had only gotten everything from 1. So when 9 saw the BRAIN, stealing the brave big guys soul from him, 9 felt a hatred for the beast. He wanted it destroyed now.

* * *

But there was one more death to witness, and this one would forever upset 9, no matter what he corrected. He watched as he placed the talisman into the BRAIN, hating his own guts just as much as he did the BRAINs for that second of no logic or self control. Sure he did'nt understand himself yet and he wanted to know things and he had'nt learned to control his curiousity by that point, but that action had screwed up his entire time alive, his whole life revolved around a decision that lacked common sense. He watched as the BRAIN sucked 2's soul, 5's screams and midless words spluttering from him as he stared in shock. He saw the fury in 7's face as she snuck a glare to 9 when 2 fell. He had'nt seen that before...

* * *

The talisman was doing something wrong. The green smoke-like veils were letting him out here, fading away, but 9 had'nt gone far back enough, he still had to save 2!

"Hey!" he cried, "No- wait!"

7 and 5 were near 2's body, optics now broken through and glass splattered everywhere, his mouth ripped open in such a way that made 9 want to shut his tight. For the first time, he looked away. This was'nt right. He thought the talisman was taking him before this, so he could stop it. He still had to save 2.

And what about the others? The BRAIN had somehow known about them as well. It would make machines to search and destroy all of them. A-H. They were still alive, but not for long. The BRAIN would soon change all that. It would finish what it started with the humans. 9 had thought of all of this in one second, putting pieces together.

But first, it was bound to wake up any second.

The red light glowed dimly at first, but soon a bright red eye glared down at them, hate in every metal bolt in its being.


	10. Malfunction

To Save Us All

Chapter 10~

9 completely forgot his prior worries as he stared into the red mechanical eye that glared menacingly at him and his fellow stitchpunks. 7, being used to machines and their red eyes, snapped 9 out of it.

"Run!" and with that, she took the panicing 5's hand and sprinted for the pipe that appeared to be her entrance, and was now serving as a quick exit. 9 bolted after her, hot on her heels.

The BRAIN spotted them, but was'nt entirely sure what they were. It only knew one thing.

They were alive.

In the past 9 had experienced, the stitchpunks had made it out safely. But this was a different past, now his present. He did'nt know what would happen, and he did'nt want to find out if he fell behind, knowing fate most likely was'nt on his side this time. He pushed himself as he sprinted beside 7, hardly keeping up. She was much too athletic for him. He heard his own gears whirring inside of him, the equivalent to a human heartbeat, but he raced on, knowing he just had to make it out. Or there was no hope for any of them. he had to save them. He had to save 2.

He knew what he would do, soon as he was'nt being chased by a menacing monster. He needed time to stop, breathe, and press the sequence. However, he knew that was'nt going to happen any time soon. He pushed on, trying to ignore thoughts that bubbled up inside of him. They had made it to the pipe that led to the surface, and just barely. A metal claw, large enough to crush a stitchpunk, reached in after them, as if the BRAIN was just a curious baby, reaching for a strange robotic toy it had taken interest in.

9 felt his insides grow hot with his sprinting. He could only take so much. He tried desperately to grasp one of the many thoughts he had ignored before, but almost as if they were ignoring him, they would'nt come. All he could think about was the searing pain that seemed to pulse, as if te pain were alive. He felt something snap as he continued to push himself, the small spark of enegry humans probably called adrenaline pulsing through him as well as the pain.

9 could suddenly see the light of day ahead, and he pushed for it, struggling not to scream at all of his pain. He pushed and strained himself, his throbbing feet hitting the metal pipe over and over, and his hands now flailing out toward the opening in the pipe, as if reaching it with his hands first meant he was safe.

And then he was out. Outside of the factory, his terror gone, his mechanical heart racing as he continued to follow 7 and 5, who hid behind a rusted old wagon that had somehow in the chaos been turned on it's side.

As 9 and the others took temporary refuge under this pathetic rusted wagon, he could feel their confusion and anger. He tried to push it away, looking to the factory, only to see it smoking and alive. He had brought it to life. Again.

No one spoke for several seconds- either choosing their insults for 9 or too confused to say what they were thinking because they themselves did'nt know- but 9 did'nt need need to hear what they had to say to them to know what they felt of him just then. A few random words were spat into his mind like he could read their thoughts.

_Newbie. Irrogant. Fool. Traitor._

9 suddenly stopped thinking this way, that they hated him. It had taken him several tries at the same thing and the entire rest of his life to realize this; nobody had ever actually said those things to him (Except maybe 1, But he was different.). The only one who had ever thought these cruel insults to him (again, aside from 1 perhaps) was himself.

"I knew we should'nt have come." 5 was hugging his legs close to himself, crushing himself into a tight ball like his feelings would be extinguished like a fire. 9 knew what came next, but felt nothing as it did. 5 grabbed his shoudler's desperately and looked into his optics, as if the question he asked would only be answered in them. He cried out in an alomst pathetic voice, "Why?! Why did you do that?!"

"I..." 9 did'nt know what to say. He never truly had figured out why he had done that. It took him over, controlled him, but it could'nt be explained in words. And what he did was unforgiveable. He settled for, "I'm sorry."

5 saw something in him, in his optics as he said it, that he was telling the truth. He relaxed his grip, and looked anywhere but at 9, making 9 feel a ping of guilt. But he had'nt done it this time... The talisman had, and his memory... It had'nt been _him_ , but at the same time it was only him. He did'nt understand it himself. He doubted it would ever be explained to him.

"What were you thinking?" 7 said, the accusation and sadness in her voice making 9 cringe slightly.

And all of the sudden he felt a deep anger he had almost no reason to feel right now.

"NO!" he shouted at a surprised 7. "Not again! I did'nt do it again! I need to go back! I can't take this anymore!"

5 did'nt seem to care about anything other than the fact that 2 was dead. His head sunk lower, as if shutting 9 out from his thoughts and trying to focus only on what could only make him even more depressed. 7 raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly, too confused to put any words of her own into the conversation. Her mouth twitched slightly, as if she kept knowing what to say but changing her mind.

9 instinctively unzipped himself, causing 7 to look away in confusion and embarassment, and reached for the talisman.

But it was'nt there.

He digged further, as if it had just been out of reach and he was assuming things too quickly. After a few seconds of shaking his head in disbelief and looking around on the ground to see if he dropped it, he finally remembered where it was.

The BRAIN had it.

"Oh, Creator, what have I done?!" he cursed. 7 looked back to him when she heard the *_zip_* from his zipper as he closed himself, knowing he would'nt find anything he needed right now in there.

The talisman. His only ticket to saving them. His destiny. Things just could'nt be that easy, he knew it. But this... was something bad. He needed that talisman, and he had hardly any clue how to get it back... without dying.

Right.

7 was studying him, just like she had when all of this was over, and it was only him and the twins. He felt hot all over, but he had stopped running for a while now. "I know where we can find answers."

"I know you do." 9 heard himself mutter in frustration and... _annoyance_ , but he was'nt sure 7 had heard him.

"What?" she asked, catching the feeling but not the words.

"I..." he did'nt want to explain it again, but he realized he had to, or things could go very wrong and more stitchpunks would be killed. "I know what's going to happen."

Not a very good start, but it caught 7's attention as she was turning to go. She turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" she said, her tone almost mocking, as if knowing the future was a talent everyone here possessed and he was being proud over nothing.

"I'm from the future. I have proof." he said, trying to phrase all the thoughts swimming around in his mind. Get the talisman. That's all he could think about right now. It seemed to be calling him in his head as he tried to push it away, like it was a dog that had too mch energy and he was the owner, trying to calm it down.

7 looked at him. For the first time since he first saw her, 7 had nothing to say. Nothing that could reach into his soul and show him what he had to find, or what the best parts of the situation were. Not this 7, anyways. The 7 he knew had grown sweeter, still owning her quality as the strongest and fastest of them all, but just a lot more understanding without machines going after her and her loved ones all the time. He wondered what had changed the 7 before him now into the 7 he would rather be talking to.

She clearly expected him to keep talking, because it was in her look that she was'nt going to say anything: Not that 9 could blame her. How should you respond to the statement he'd just said? Even he did'nt know what he would say to something like that.

"When you said 'I know where we can find answers', you meant to take us to the twins. In the library. I've seen this before, and if I act the same and pretend nothing has happened, I'm sure things will go just the same as before, but I won't get what I need to save those who have... been lost. It's my purpose, just as you all have a purpose. And they have a purpose."

"Who are the others you're talking about?" asked 7, optics squinting only the slightest bit as she folded her arms, making her figure show a lot more, and making 9 stare for exactly two seconds before he forced himself to continue.

"There is another group like us, but they only have 8. I'm the first 9th to be created, and probably the last." his heart sank as he realized he was the last. No more humans out here to make others, even if they _wanted_ to.

"And you've met them? In the future?" asked 7, raising her eyebrows in shock more than accusation. The 7 he liked more was starting to show.

"Yes. They have letters of the human alphabet for names, instead of numbers like us. And they behave similar to us, in order." That last part did'nt sound right, like it needed to be rephrased.

"In order?" she asked, like she had read his mind.

"Yes. Like, C and D are sort of like the twins, E is like 5," began 9, 5 looking up at the mention of his name, "F is like 6, only female-"

"F is female?" asked 7, a smile growing on her face. She said the next line with a touch of pride that 9 had to smile at. "So I'm not the only one."

"Nope. You will be so happy when you find out what F said about females of the group. That I wil tell you later. G is just like you, brave, fierce, _fast_." 7 chuckled lightly at the last one as 9 jokingly hunched over remembering the sprinting he had done to get to that wagon they used as a temporary hideout.

"And the rest. A is just like 1, from what I've heard. And B like 2. And H like 8. But I have'nt met them." 9 felt his chest fall as if he had been a bird in flight now shot down.

7 was quiet, she knew what he meant, she knew death, even if she had'nt seen it before today. She was built that way, to understand death. 9 wondered if there was some sort of reason for that...

"Look," said 5, surprising the pair since he had'nt spoken since he had yelled at 9. "I belive you, but lets get to the point. Why did you come back? And how come there are'nt two of you standing here? And what do you want to get back? What was it called?"

9 organized these questions in his head, making sense of them and processing them before answering.

"I came back because my creator-our creator- had made me for that reason. That's what I assume, though I don't know the entire truth. What I wanted to get back is called the talisman, and it has a few unique abilities that I can assure you would make your head spin-"

"Why? Be cause your special just because you traveled through time?" interrupted 7, her tone sounding dangerous. Why were her moods so unpredictable? Was it just a female thing? He decided not to say these things out loud.

"No..." he said, making it sound like a question. Her face softened and she gestured for him to continue. "Because it made mine spin, too. I've done it, so I know what it feels like. And you've done it too, you're future self."

"What?" asked 7, her face showing some sort of pride that confused 9.

"Yeah. It's... um... complicated. I might tell you later. Anyways, in answer to your question, 5, I'm not entirely sure all of time's tricks myself, so I cant exactly say why that would be." Then, at 5's slightly disappointed look, "But I have theories. I'll explain them later to you, OK?"

5 smiled innocently and nodded. 9 loved that smile, that was the kindest smile he had ever seen, even compared to 7. 7 had sharp, cute smiles, that only somtimes showed you how she felt. 5 showed you his soul when he smiled, like he wanted you to see it, because he trusted you. He trusted everyone. And for that reason, 9 felt guilty and happy at the same time.

"So what are we going to do?" asked 7. They treated him like the leader already, when he had technically just met them. 9 sighed inwardly, thinking.

He felt a pull to the Scientist's room. He wanted to get there _now_. But two separate families of stitches were in danger, and they could need help.

"We need to be safe for tonight. Not just us." 9 looked at the slowly fading sky. They had maybe five hours of darkness left, "5, you need to make sure everyone stays inside tonight. Don't let anyone go out. I doubt 1 would let anyone anyways, but only if the beast comes through a window or something, stay quiet and hidden. It does'nt know were you are yet." he turned to 7, " 7, hide the twins. Keep them safe tonight. Don't let them make a sound." he paused, "I mean to say you don't have to have a voice to make loud noise. Don't let them catalog anything that could make loud sound if dropped."

7 rolled her optics and gave 9 a look.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, even if you're from the future, I know the twins a lot more than you do. Sure they come across something like that once in a while, but it's not everyday they act all clumsy and play all day. They were made to gather information, 9, not just have fun and be cute. And the information they have just found and showed me has'nt been any cause for celebration anyways."

"What do you mean?" asked 5. 7 looked to 9, as if asking him with her look if he knew what she was talking about.

"You have to see it for yourself." he said simply, seeing 5's face droop with hurt that he was'nt being told something. 9 broke. "OK! Creator, I'll tell you!"

He told him of the slideshow and the newspaper article on the BRAIN. 5 took it rather well, but 9 could see the hint of regret for asking in his optics.

"Now, we have to go. I'll be at the First Room. If anyone needs me, you know where to go. But 5, don't let anyone out otherwise. And 7, keep the twins safe."

"Can do." she said as she lowered her birdskullmet and raced away, 9's stare lingering on her ass as she ran.

"And i think all I have to worry about is 6, and he's pretty unpredictable, but I'll try." 5 said as he walked away, much less dramatic.

9 continued his stare until 7 was out of sight, then he just fell over backwards, tripping on something he had'nt cared to before.

"Creator!" he hissed, his copper molded hand flying to his behind and rubbing the soarness there as he got up, embarassed but glad no one saw him.

He looked to the ground at what he had tripped on, planning to kick it all the way back to the factory.

But he stopped. It was a pocketknife.

With a small "G" scrawled on the corner.

9 could'nt belive his optics, what he was seeing. He shook his, head, slowly, taking it in even though he wanted to push it away. It was definately G's pocketknife.

9 bent slowly to pick it up. What could this mean? Was the stitchpunk nearby? Was he in trouble? 9 looked all around, because his voice did'nt seem to be working. He even climbed over a few piles of junk to get a better view, but there was no sign of an injured G.

But he had to get to the Room. He unzipped himself, placed the talisman inside for safekeeping, and continued walking. He felt like 3 and 4 the way he analyzed everything carefully, looking for something he was'nt sure of. It had only been ten seconds before he spotted G, not on the floor injurred like 9 had pictured him, but standing healthily, a huge mechanical moser inches from him, dead as a ghost. He was currently scanning the ground for something his carefully crafted optics would definately be able to pick up if it was there.

9 knew what he was looking for.

"Looking for this?" he called out, taking the pocketknife out of him and holding it for G to see in the air. He tensed, and grabbed the nearest shard of metal that could be used as a weapon if you had the skill as G or 7. 9 paused, scared. He did'nt want to make G edgy, because he knew him, and what he could do with a random metal shard.

"Lay it on the ground and kick it here if you don't want your ass kicked." he said, his voice full of truth to carry out his threat. 9 belived him, but he had to say something to him before he inevtiably took off when he got his weapon back.

"Wait! I'm a friend!" said 9, laying the ground on the floor and gently kicking it toward G, not using too much strength. "I promise, I can't do any damage you can't take care of in two seconds, and I would'nt do it otherwise."

G picked u his weapon and considered him, seeming to agree. He could'nt do much damage.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"9," he said almost immediately, pointing to his back and turning slowly to prove himself, silently hoping it was'nt faded or washed out. Something told him the scientist would'nt use washable ink on life's last hope. "And I know yours, too. G."

"Wow, someone can read." he said, rolling his optics and turning slightly, not taking his gaze off 9. There was a white painted (rather messy) "G" scrawled on his back, like 9, except more in a hurry. This struck 9 as odd, was'nt it _his_ creator who had been in the hurry?

"I need to tell you something that will sound so crazy that you'll probably try to cut my head off with another piece of random metal, but you have to trust me. You _have_ to." said 9, trying to sound as calm and not-crazy as he could, but failing miserably. He sounded like 6... almost.

G considered him, like 7... So much like 7...

"OK," he said finally, after what had probably only been ten seconds but felt like the world to 9. "Spill it. If it's that important, I should hear what you have to say. You did find my knife..." he seemed like he was trying to remind 9 that he could and _would_ cut his head off if things got too weird.

9 cleared his throat, a feeling of nervousness sweeping over him, before continuing.

"I'm 9, I'm from the future, and I know you're family may be in danger." he said, cramming everything into one sentence, impressing himself somewhere in the back ofhis mind.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" 9 said, sounding very much like 7, except hisvoice being a little more acidic at times.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, and H. They could be in serious danger right now. You need to help them." said 9, his voice growing, his courage rising.

G looked as stunned as he could be. "How do-"

"There's no time. Go check on them, see if they are still alive. If something happened, most likely the survivors are C and D, E, and F. They may have snuck through the tunnels."

"Tell me how you know this!" G yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking as hard as he could. 9 yelled, he was sure G was going to kill him if he did'nt calm down.

"Ok!" he said firmly over Gs voice, his overlaping G's a bit, "there's this instrument call ed the Talisman, that has apparently more than one purpose. It can suck out souls, and it can release them. But it can also sen d a certain stitchpunk throgh time. Me." G was listening intently, not looking as if he would ever apologize for what he just did to 9, "I was created by a different human than your own, our's was only indentified as The Scientist. He created me to save the rest if things failed, and they did. I went back in time to revive them. So now I'm here with you screaming at me and being chased by the beasts that had haunted me, as well as the stitches that had been dead in my future, that are now alive as if nothing happened!"

9 stopped himself from conitinuing, knowing he would probably get a punch in the face from G anytime now. he instinctively blocked his face with his arms. He waited several seconds, but realized G was'nt going to hit him. He was just staring at his hands, as if he had just killed many people.

"I need to find out more, but for now, I will belive you. I have to make sure they are OK." he said this almost to himself, nodding slowly in reassurance. "If you are tricking me, or if this is some sort of joke, " he paused, making sure was paying attention._"I. Will. Hunt. You. Down." _he said, whipping out his knife, pressing the button, and flicking at to his right, letting a long sharp apendage 9 recognized as a kitchen utencil swing out, all in one swift movement... _like 7_...

9 nodded as G turned to sprint away, toward the dying sun, his silouette scaring 9 as if he were a machine coming at him instead of a stitch running away.

9 turned after making sure G would'nt come back to sneak attack him, and made his way to the Room. The room that held just as much answers as questions, both giving the room an uncomfortable empty feeling, yet filled with something 9 could'nt understand. The room where everyone had been made, and at some point, a human rebel named Mike had entered, carrying his creations, his souls, and showing them to the Scientist, giving him the ideas...

The room where possibly the last human on Earth had given the very last of his soul to a small stitchpunk he named 9.


	11. To Save Us

To Save Us All

Chapter 11~

When 9 reached the base of the half-demolished building that was remarkably still standing, defying the laws of physics, he just stood still, gazing at it sadly.

He knew he should'nt be out here just looking at it, but 9 could'nt help it. He could'nt help knowing something important was in there, something so important his life would change. But his life had been changing. It had been changing ever since he had been created here. This is where is started, could this be where it ended?

He snapped out of his trance as a strong gust of wind came upon him, so strong it almost made him fall over. He regained his balance and started climbing the rubble that covered the bottom of the staircase that wound around the hardly-standing building, reaching the second floor.

9 pulled his way up the pile of concrete slabs that had been crumbled by the machines, wincing as he realized that he did'nt remember the pile of rubble being so big. Maybe it was only because he had been going down instead of up, and his aim was to find 2, not how big the rubble pile beneath him was.

9 stopped at the start of the real stairs, his gaze starting from the first step and slowly trailing it's way to the second floor, his destination. He furrowed his eyebrows, sighed quietly, letting his complaints go, and started the climb.

Ten minutes, an exhausted rest, and a breif realization he needed to get in better shape later, 9 found himself on the second floor of the Scientists home.

The First Room.

9 felt a swell of pride grow inside of him- he had made it to the top! He looked around him, eager to explore what he had'nt had the time to when he had heard the Scientist last words, captured in the box that still lay near the decaying form of his creator.

His creator.

9 found himself staring at his Scientist, a sick feeling of dread and realization that this was a human body- decaying flesh just barely holding in the bones of what was once a healthy, full-of-life person together. He had no more muscle- it was all skin and bones- his skin being white and waxy, and... eerily fragile. 9 had the impression that his skin must be paper thin, and if he were to try and touch his molded copper hand to his creator, the dead and fragile skin would rip under the pressure. 9 surpressed a shudder and a feeling of dread.

He looked around, anywhere but at the decaying body of the human that he hardly belived was still his Scientist. His optics landed on the desk he was "born" on, after scanning the room's many books and glass experamenting flasks and folders that lined the shelves on what was left of the walls. Piles upon piles of stored documents and files and inventions lay in messy unorganized heaps on the window side of the desk. 9 was sure there was more to see when he reached the top of the desk- if he could.

Jumping down from the desk was one thing- climbing up it's vertical surface was another. He walked over to it, to examine any other way he could get to the top, hopefully to answers. He saw the desk was'nt solid, it had a hollow belly, making 9 wonder how the desk could hold up the huge contraption that he had been attached to before he woke. The desk was only four legs and a slab of porportioned wood, how could it not collapse into itself as 9 watched it?

Then 9 saw the stairs. It looked just like the set 9 remembered seeing at G's home, the set that had lead under the tunnels, made for stitchpunks.

The staircase did'nt lead directly to the desk, it lead to another, topped with even more books, a few that lay open, spilling their information and begging for someone to come read them, to learn something. 9 saw the set was rusty, due to it's positioning: directly under a hole in the roof. Rain must have gotten in before all life ceased to exist, since 9 had come back to a time when water was'nt alive. Nothing was.

With further examination of the staircase, 9 saw the reason they did'nt go directly up to the desk. They did'nt need to, there was a wooden ruler positioned so the two desks could be connected, and curious stitchpunks could dash from one desk to another. 9 suddenly made a connection, and he examined the room more closely to test his hypothesis. Sure enough, little rulers had been placed all along the room, connecting desks and shelves to each other.

The Scientist had "stitchpunked" his home, just like "Mike" had to his for G's group. 9 smiled, it was like a playground, the twins must've had much fun when they were'nt playing around or cataloging, or being cute.

He suddenly thought of the twins, and 7, and the others. Were they all safe? Had G reached his family in time? Had 5 managed to not let anyone escape for the night? Was 7 keeping an extra close optic for the twins? He was sure 7 was fulfilling her duty, because she was 7, and she would'nt let anything happen. But what about the others? 9 had so much to think about right now, all he could do was sit down right where he was and rest while his head swam with uncontrollable thoughts and worries. He had so much responsibility...

After a few minutes of rest, he decided he had to stop worrying and start moving- or his worries will come true, nothing having been discovered only because he was worried about not discovering anything.

He looked to the small stair case, they looked rusted over and well-worn, but 9 still wanted to try climbing them, it was in his nature. He walked over to the set and put his right foot cautiously on the first step, not putting too much pressure just yet. He gulped, though there was nothing to swallow, and he slowly leaned in his weight on the first step, willing it to hold. He heard a groaning sound, and for a fateful second the entire set swayed dangerously, and 9 held up his hands, unable to word his pleas for the only way up the desk not to topple over. As it swayed, his hands tried to push it, as if the staircase would listen to him if he demonstrated his pleas physically. When the staircase swayed toward him, he held up his arms and hands, like a rider controlling his scared horse. When the staircase swayed away from him, he shook his head and willed it to stop, like he was trying to make as little noise as possible while doing this and the staircase toppling would only ruin everything.

But it never toppled. Probabaly because it was bolted to the floor. Of course 9 had'nt realized this until after the whole thing was over and done with...

And then it stopped. 9 let out the breath he had been holding. He did'nt need to breath, really, so he did'nt have to hold any "breath", but it was merely an instinct, so he and the stitchpunks continued to do it, like it gave them a feeling of being human, rather than machine.

9 knew there was no way up to the desk beside this heavily rusted staircase, so he had no choice but to try again. He placed his foot of the first step again, and gently sprung himself onto the next one, to see if it could hold his weight, already knowing the positioning mattered. The set of steps, much too small for a human to step on, swayed, as 9 had expected, but it did'nt collapse or break with his added weight.

The set of stairs continued to sway only a moment more, until stopping, as if agreeing with 9 that he should climb up now. 9 smiled and began to cautiously move up the stairs, only the slightest wobble at his shift in wieght. He was getting the hang of this, all you needed to remember was that this thing would'nt topple if you administered your weight evenly. In other words, you had to be careful. Don't run up these stairs.

When he reached the top, he smiled triumphantly and took a look around him, the room he and the others had been made in, and made alive in. It was sort of peaceful, the sun flitering gently through the shutters that acted as the window and had closed again. Probably due to the wind. Even if the room was disorganized, papers and books and instruments piled everywhere in sometimes unidentifiable heaps, 9 felt an affection for it. It was is home after all.

_Welcome home_, he thought to himself.

Behind the desk where the shelves of flasks, each one a different size and seeming to have a different purpose, some even having been twisted in weird forms, perhaps because of whatever liquids the Scientist had experamented with before the BRAIN had even been thought of. Books lay in between the flasks every once and a while as well, leaning gently on the heavier flass as if as old and tired as their pages must be. Some had writing 9 could hardly understand on the spine, labeling what the book was about, but 9 did'nt have too much time and he wanted to take in what he thought were more important things than old books.

And again he stopped in his tracks.

6. He had underestimated 6. He knew what had happened because of that mistake... and here he was doing it again. This time with the book. He turned to face it, having stopped on his heel, and took the little time that he thought was so precious to actually read what it said. Only now he realized that there were no words -not words he could read, however- on the spine of the book.

They were the talismans symbols.

9 rushed over to the book to get a better look at what he had almost missed entirely, due to almost repeating his one of his mistakes.

It would indeed have been unfortunate if 9 had missed this find. The leather book had no writing 9 could _read_ on the spine, but he could definately identify the shapes.

They were talisman symbols.

9 instinctively opened himself and tried to search for the talisman, only to be reminded the BRAIN still had it. The book was all he had for clues.

He carefully pulled out the book, noticing how fragile and worn it was. It was'nt as heavy as he would imagine, but that was'nt the mystery he intended to solve here. After making sure he had the book safely on the desk, 9 moved to open it.

And then he noticed the writing he _could_ read.

On the front cover of this mysterious treasure, 9 saw the word "June" typed neatly into the leather, underneath a chart of the talisman symbols.

"August?" 9 repeated outloud, as if hearing the word might bring back some memory he had looked over. "August... What happened in August?"

Nothing came to his mind, so he turned the page, pulling the cover gently over so the inner pages could be exposed. What he saw amazed him. Sketches of the other stitckpunks filled the pages, along with descriptions of them, and notes of what was going on at the time.

The first page started out with a drawing of 1. Just a few sketches of his joints, feet, and body designs, but that did'nt stop 9 from examining. He looked the paper up and down before reading the writing.

In the text on the next page, the Scientist kept mentioning how drained he was. 9 felt sorry for the man, he felt so much guilt he was willing to kill himself to make up for it.

But 9 was like that too.

9 looked at his hands in shame, though he was'nt sure why he felt it in the first place.

He was just about to turn the page when he saw it: the scribble in the upper corner of the page.

And it was'nt the Scientists writing.

It was 6's.

Why would 6 write something on the corner of the Scientists notebook? When had he done this?

And what did it say?

9 leaned in as far as he could go without throwing his balance off, in attempts to read to tiny writing on the corner of the page.

It said...

"To Protect Us?" said 9 out loud, as if his question could be answered that way. "How could 6 know this?"

9 took a moment to really think about 6. This had to mean something. He was on to something big, here. It was always big when 6 was involved. If only he knew how to explain his visions! If only, if only...

So what could this mean?... Where there more tiny messages on any other pages? 9 eagerly turned the page, trying to be as gentle as his curiosity allowed.

Sure enough, sketches of 2 were on the next page, and another... yes! Another message from 6! And this one said... again! Yes! It said...

"To Inspire Us." said 9 thoughtfully, thinking of 2 and how he could inspire them. He definately inspired 5, but 'us'...

9 heard a click as everything came together. 6. The messages. The 'Us' mentioned in all of them. He fully understood.

He began to flip through the pages, increasingly agressive, as he saw that he could be right. Each sketch page had a message scrawled at the top. And each sketch page was drawn by 6. 6 knew something. And 9 thought he knew what. he started pacing around the book, smiling and clsping his hands together, trying to focuse his thoughts.

Originally, 9 thought the "Us" was the stitchpunks. 1-9, A-H. Both of them. They were the "Us", all of them. But 9 had that part all wrong. It was what 6 wrote that made him understand it all.

"To Protect Us" was for 1. 1... 1 had saved 9! He had protected "Us"!

And 2! He had "To Inspire Us", and he had inspired 9 to get them to fight the machines- what they were made for! Not hiding! They were made to restore life by uniting with each other and overcoming the machine- not just hiding and waiting until it killed off every one of them!

And the twins! They had told 9 what they collected for years, and made a short projection of it! They were the ones who defined and taught _him_ .

5 had been "To Guide Us"... and he guided 9 through the wasteland! 9! He had guided 9! "Us"!

9 was pacing so fast, you might as well call it running.

6 was leading him to this conclusion and 7 was defending him and 8 had guarded him, and 9-

9...

So if he was right about this... What was his true role?

He could'nt save... himself.

_**A:N:**_

_**yes... So if u don't understand. I made the "Us", as seen in all the catchy catch phrases for the character posters. **_

_**1~To Protect Us**_

_**2~To Inspire Us**_

_**3~To Define Us **_

_**4~To teach us**_

_**5~To Guide Us**_

_**6~To Lead Us**_

_**7~To Defend Us**_

_**8~To Guard Us**_

_**9~To Save Us (hence the title ppl)**_

_**Ok, so now that I feel like a braggin smart ass now that i've named something that I'm sure everyone already knows, here's what we found out in this chapter in case u did'nt get it.**_

_**9=US. That's it. That's all we learned. And now he's trying to figure out what his true role is, because u can't save urself... Or can u?... And he still needs to get the talisman... guess. ^^ WoW... this is getting increasingly fun to write(type)!!!**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT MAI READAHS!!!**_


	12. The Sanctuary and the Beast

To Save Us All~

Chapter 12~

Was it possible to save yourself? What could this new discovery mean?

EEEEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

9 tripped over the book and fell flat on his face, only to jump right back up, his whole body alert. What the _heck_ was that?!

He looked all around the room, but the sound appeared to have come from outside. Very quietly, 9 walked across the desk, past the contraption he still did'nt have a name for, and over the books to the window he had opened before. The wind had finally stopped, so the banging shutters could'nt attract anything... unwanted. 9 peered through the shutters, not knowing what he would see, but his instincts telling him it was bad.

9 didn't make any sudden movements when he saw the source of the noise, because he was frozen with fear. What lay just at the base of the staircase leading to the room 9 was in, was a terrifying mechanical creation, it's gears whirring horribly and it's lights probing in the dark. It's body was cylindrical, but much more menacing that any cylinder 9 had ever seen. It had chubby legs, making it look almost funny for a second, that were bent inward almost comically. 9 could just see the first half of it behind the huge pile of rubble 9 had climbed to get to the steps -9 knew the pile looked bigger- and it's head was the most detailed thing about it- so far.

It looked sort of like the winged beast -9 remembered well, he would never forget- with it's sharp blades forming some sort of beak. There were red, machine eyes only on the tips of two of those sharp blades, causing 9 to shudder. But as far as 9 could see, the beast had no wings, only the beak and a cylinder shaped body so far.

9 did'nt know why it was making that whirring sound until it turned, revealing it's insides. There were hundreds of razor-sharp teeth spinning rapidly within the beast, making 9's mouth drop open and his hand fly up to his zipper, making the smallest noise a terrified stitchpunk could make, a small gasp. This beast was horrible.

The beast turned, as if he had heard 9. But how could it hear him from so high up? 9 could hardly hear himself! The beast's head shot up toward the window, and 9 ducked behind the shutters, in attempts to hide. The beast's red glowing hateful eyes narrowed, and it waited patiently for 9 to make another sound, so it could leave it's apparent post and find out what it was. But it's waiting was to no avail, 9 was being stubbornly quiet, he would'nt make any noise until this thing had gone far away.

The beast _growled_, sounding like a bull dog, and turned away, waddling almost humorously. 9 didn't dare move. He knew what happened the last time he believed a beast hadn't seen him. Surprise attack.

All was silent as 9 waited, fearing for his life. Not a sound ventured near him, not even the wind. He was sure the only sound he could hear was his main gear whirring, but surely that sound was too small too attract the beast.

After several minutes, 9 felt it might be OK to move. He finally turned to peer out of the shudders.

And he almost died of fright.

The beast seemed to debate climbing the stairs for a second before beginning the climb, it's short stubby legs worse than 9's small but easier to move around. Now 9 could see a horrid tail attached to the back end of this monster, almost like an afterthought. It was a hinged metal strip with a spiky metal ball at it's tip. 9 looked away. He had ten minutes, at most. The monster was taking it's time. And he had to be as silent as the air.

And 9 didn't even consider hiding.

9 did'nt waste any time, he evaluated what could be done, processed facts about the beast in his head. It was super sensative to any noise, it had only two eyes, and they were inconveniently placed. 9 could use these facts to his advantage.

9 eyed his surroundings with his rapidly blinking optics, an innovative idea popping into his specifically designed head. He saw a glass flask that was twice the size of him, some rope attached to the contraption he still hadn't a name for, and a huge bucket of wrenches and screwdrivers and one hammer right next to it. Perfect.

9 carefully moved to the string that was tied to the contraption and untied the knot, thanking the Creator -literally- that the Scientist had'nt tied a more complicated one. When he had the rope, he went over to the bucket of screws and wrenches and one hammer and picked out a particularly small wrench, one he could throw far enough for his plan to work. He tied one end of the rope to the one he chose, and placed that part of his plan down at his feet, ready.

He went over to the glass flask and placed his whole body on it, not knowing how heavy it could be. He pushed gently first, and when he saw that was'nt working, he pushed harder, harder, until he was pushing with all his might. Finally, the glass flask began to budge, scooting a little each time 9 heaved with all his strength. He tried not to use his legs too much, but more of his arms and his upper body: if this failed, he could have to do some running.

Finally, after a few minutes of careful calculations, 9 had positioned the flask exactly how he needed it: one half of the thing hanging off the desk, miraculously balanced. He grabbed the non-occupied end of the rope he was using, and tied it around the flask, careful as he could. When he was sure the rope was secure, he walked over to the bucket of screwdrivers, wrenches, and one hammer and proceeded to do almost the same thing as the flask.

This took much more time, because this bucket was _filled_ with tools, that one hammer sticking out like a sore thumb, and weighed a lot more. The beast still hadn't shown up, and 9 was sure he had made enough noise for it to quicken it's pace. Though with it's stubby legs, 9 was sure he could outrun the beast. It was the distance that mattered to stay alive with this thing. If you stay away from those snapping beaks and don't get trapped in those razor-sharp teeth, you should be able to outrun it.

All 9 counted on now was his timing, and the beasts' pride.

9 hid behind the contraption, the path from where he was to his trap clear and swift, easy to initiate, and within the minute, he heard the whirring of the horrible beasts' teeth, a horrible grinding sound adding to it now, sounding as if the beast had just eaten metal...

9 didn't have to move an inch to see the beast when it came, because there was a small gap where he was hiding, allowing him to scan the room for movement.

The beast came in cautiously, as if he knew something was here, watching him. But still it moved into the room, peering around, reacting to every possible sound, a low growl coming from deep within it.

9 made his move, he dashed out to the trap he had planned and picked up the wrench he had tied the rope to, heaving it down from the desk, attracting the beast's attention.

The beast turned, letting out a mechanical hiss that burned with... pain... as its head shot toward the wrench, not noticing 9 -who had dashed behind the metal bucket just in time- at all. It crawled forward, it's stubby legs taking forever to just come discover what had made that noise.

9 was right about two things: he had a chance of outrunning the beast if all else failed, and hearing unexpected loud noises hurt the beasts extremely sensative hearing. 9 smiled, this was going to work, he felt it. He knew what he was feeling was also fear for now being so close to those razor sharp blades for teeth, but he also knew he could get through this.

The beast feel into place, and 9 dashed from his hiding place and heaved the rest of the glass flask over the desk, making a horrible high-pitched crashing and shattering noise. The beast screamed in agony and cringed.

This is working so far, thought 9, now just for the pride...

The beast seemed to do exactly as 9 wanted it to, throwing it's head back in a screech that sounded very like the one 9 had first heard, its mouth wide open. 9 wasted not a second, he heaved the metal bucket -with all the wrenches, screwdrivers, and one hammer- just at the right time, and down into the beasts throat.

Sparks flew as it's teeth caught in the metal of the wrenches, it's system's malfunctioning due to the shape of the screwdrivers, and it's fate being brought upon him by the lone hammer and it's wood, completly jamming the teeth, and destroying the beast.

9 walked in the emptiness toward the sanctuary for nearly five minutes before he realized he could have hid from the beast, and hoped that it would have gone away, but he did'nt. He realized hiding could have killed him, and that he really had saved himself back then.

But why? He had to find himself asking this, it was the logical question. Why would the Scientist make part of his soul be protected by the others? What really made him special?

9 looked up, having been staring at the dirt and dust and war of the ground before, and spotted the cathedral. Home. For now. At least in this time it was'nt burned to cinders.

A gust of wind made a piece of red cloth hanging on a metal shard blow, like a flag, catching 9's attention. He walked over to the cloth, examined it for any holes, and saw that it had none, except for the gaping one where it had been caught on the pole. The piece of cloth, that 9 found was quite soft, wasn't very dirty, save for dust and sand, blown in by the wind for who-knows-how long.

This piece of cloth gave 9 an idea, and he unzipped himself to save it for that time involved with his idea, placing the cloth inside him gingerly.

9 entered the old cathedral, the sanctuary the stitchpunks had taken refuge for many years. The majority, anyways. The first thing he did when he stepped through the back entrance leading to the bucket was smile and take a deep breath. It felt right to be here again, like some course had already been planned out for him, and he was going the right way. Like everything that had happened, the good and bad, were all meant to.

9 walked over to the bucket and started to lower the rope, making the bucket desend from it's current position, the throne room. He thought about what he had to do now, what his future held. He knew one thing for certain: this was the hard part. He had to get 1 to belive him without making him mad enough to send 8 on them.

"8! I said go see what it is!" came a bellowing 1's voice, echoing throughout the sanctuary, so that even 9 could hear it. He looked up, all the way up, the shaft that the bucket would travel up to. 9 waited a few moments as he heard the rythmitic stomping of 8's heavy feet as he walked to the the open hole, so he could examine what lie below. 9 saw 8's face poke out, look around, spot 9, and then raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"Well?" came 1's worn out voice, less loud, but just as impatient.

"It's 9." 8 said, still staring down to 9, who stood there awkwardly and waved. 8 did'nt wave back.

"Bring him up, 8. I must speak with him." said 1, before saying something just loud enough for 9 to register he was talking, but too soft for him to make out the words. But judging by 8's wicked smile as he started to help 9 lower the bucket, 9 could tell it wasn't good.

When the bucket dropped tp the floor, 9 looked up to 8. He was slightly afraid 8 would tease him by pulling the rope up just as he tried to step on, but 8's impatient grunt made him hastily step into it anyways. When 9 had just put the last of his right foot into the bucket, 8 jerked the bucket up, making 9 collapse in a heap of himself to the bottom of the bucket. 8's laughter echoed through the otherwise peaceful cathedral as 9 stared up angrily at him. Keep you're calm, 9 repeated to himself until he was, and by then he found himself just a few more tugs from the throne room floor.

With a few grunts, 8 heaved the bucket and 9 the rest of the way up, looking the rope when it was level with the room's ground.

1 sat on his throne, proud and defiant as 9 stepped off the bucket, trying to hide the mixed emotions flowing through him almost too fast for him to register. He hadn't seen 1 since the elder leader of the group had sacrificed himself to protect 9 from the BRAIN, so that life would go on. But 9 was also mad, because 1 was back to his stubborn self, the leader 9 had already come accustomed to within the first minute of meeting him. Yet, 9 was also remorsful that the sacrificing, brave, and true leader 1 had become in 9's future was now gone. 9 tried to swallow these emotions, but having trouble coming up with one solid one to chose from, he looked nervous.

"Ah, 9." said 1, in his all knowing powerful voice. There were many things 1 still didn't know, but he pretended to know them when he spoke, 9 was not one to appear weak or lazy with. 9 was the only 1 that felt like a threat to 1's throne, and 1 didn't like that at all.

"So glad you could finally join us." continued 1, his voice sounding like he was pleased he could entertain himself today. Talking with 9 brought him joy, in a sense that he liked to argue with him a lot. Just like he did with 7. But 7 was gone now. "Now, tell me what took you so long in the emptiness. 5 didn't provide much information."

9 stored a mental note to thank 5 later.

"I found this." said 9, unzipping himself and pulling out the cloth he found, unfolding it for everyone to see. Like a trader with something valuable to sell to the market.

9 didn't see it, but 6 smiled. The cape.

"And of what relevance is that scrap of cloth to us?" said 1 with acid poisoning his words.

"I had an idea, and I thought I could use it to-" 9 began, about to tell him what his idea was, but instead being interrupted by the one whom he had thought of when processing this idea.

"I don't have the patience to listen to another inventor ranting about his creations." snapped 1, placing a bored hand on his forehead. 9 looked down, but he had meant the cloth for-

"More to say!" 6 piped up from the shadows, peering at 9 like he was a delicate piece of dust, any sudden movement could send him away.

9 sighed, "Yes, I do have more to say." he turned to 6, "Thank you, 6." he turned back to 1, who raised an impatient eyebrow. "I've awakened something. A machine."

1 visably straightened and his glare fell onto 5, making 9 assume the inventor hadn't said anything about waking the BRAIN up. 9 coughed to attract the attention of 1, so 5 would'nt be blamed for anything.

"Only I did." he said, throwing in a serious look so 1 would trust him on that. "And... Creator, there's so much I've got to explain."

"Oh, get on with it, you fool!" said 1, absolutely no empathy in his voice. "Spit it out!"

9 held back the urge to tell him off and to shut his mouth.

"I won't say anything unless you promise not to make 8 hurt me or the others if what I say displeases you." said 9, trying not to sound scared of 8. He knew he had a heart, but the big guy could and would definately pack a powerful punch to any one of them if told to by 1.

1 gave an icy glare to 9. "I don't make promises."

9 took this as a good start.

"I just came back from the first room." he said, looking seriously into 1's optics, trying to make him see reason and trying to keep on his good side, which he assumed he was on for now. It was constantly changing. "I discovered something very... different." 1 raised an eyebrow, losing his glare, admitting to being somewhat intrigued, "But first I have to tell you the story." 1's icy glare came back, he didn't like waiting for answers. A story didn't sound that amusing to him.

And 9 told him everything, leaving out the parts where he had emotional breakdowns and replacing those with just saying he felt very bad ( he also happened to leave out the parts when he stared at 7's figure). 1 was constanly changing emotions. He mainly switched from disbelief to fascination, even though he tried to hide it. Sometimes 9 caught the little gasps or flinches or shudders when he told a part of the story that none but 6 and 9 could never dream of, but he was sure no one else noticed. 9 told the story up to where he came into the Scientist's room, to when he was coming back, leaving out the part about the cloth.

"So you're saying you're from the future," I said when 9 was done, sounding very mad. "You awakened the very beast that we have managed to hide from all these years, and you expect us to trust you because our creator made us all protect you. We are'nt fools, 9! Ever since you got here, things have- "

"Been unraveling. You're a curse, a fool, guided by pointless queries." 9 finished for him, looking to the ground, as if revealing the truth to him like this was something shameful.

1 took a step back, as if had slapped him.

"H-how did you-" 1 began, his voice sounding scared for the first time for many of the stitchpunks, and they all looked at 9 with confusion.

"I told you. You have to belive me. We can't do this again this way. If my purpose is meant for going back in time to stop things from happening, then I will do it until we get this right. You have to start trusting me now."

1 had lost his fear now, and now he was mad, because 9's sentence sounded much like an order. But he surpressed his anger as the realization came over him. A sudden boldness that his nature called to. He was a fierce leader, but obviously 9 had been places 1 would'nt go to save anyone... yet. This 9 had more courage than he would in a long time.

"I don't trust you yet, but we can do something about it. This has to mean something." he reasoned, going over to his throne to sit and think.

9 hid his smile, afraid 1 would take it back for some reason. He didn't turn his head, but he could _feel_ 6 straighten up and smile, and 5 light up as well. 8, however, still in 9's line of vision, only looked at 1 with concern. 1 looked fine to 9, why was he looking at him like that.

When he spoke, 9 knew.

"Just... give me time to think." he said, suddenly looking so much older to 9. 9 bowed his head in respect for what this old man had seen.

The other's didn't need to be told twice. They all left simulatainiuosly, 6 trying to sneak out with 5 and 9, but 8 grabbing him and lifting him clear off the ground, giving him a "don't test me" look. 9 stopped and almost lost it when he saw poor misunderstood 6 hovering in midair, suspended by 8's arm. 5 turned and held 9 back, acting like there was nothing they could do. No one wanted to start anything but 8. 6 whimpered and looked away, refusing to meet anyone's optics.

"No, 8." said 1, sounding like he needed a nap, the torment of a family member right in front of him not being entertaining anymore. He had gotten used to it. "Let him go."

8 raised an eyebrow questioningly, but put 6 down gently anyways. 6 whimpered over to 5, who hugged him, pressing his shaking head into his chest and guiding him to the bucket. 6 started mumbling things.

"Lost... He'll find it soon. Now... He'll find it now..." he said, whole body shaking, but an insane smile on his face, making 9 wonder what 8 could have done to 6 in the past that made him like this whenever 8 touched him.

Instead of giving 8 a mean look, 9 looked at him the way one would say "that wasn't very nice", turned, and walked after 5 and 6, glancing back only once to see 1, his face buried in his hands as he sat upon his high throne.

9 stepped in the bucket after the two and closed the door behind him, reaching up for the ropes that would lower them, but a hand stopped him. 8 was smiling at him. He placed his hands on the ropes and began to lower them, nicely and gently. 6 looked up from 5's comforting, healing, arms and smiled without the hint of insanity. If he were human, 9 knew there may have been tears in 6's eyes, because his voice box quivered slightly as he said the next line.

"He found it."

_**A/N:**__** Yes, 8 found his heart, maybe it started when 9 showed kindness to him? ^^ I just like this chapter cuz of the ending... and the beast in the beggining.**_

_**Story of how i came up with the machine:**_

_**I woke up and it was in my head. That's what happened. It was a horrible nightmare, and when I got up I was crying it was so scary. I can't even describe what it feels like to be chased by a monster like that in ur nightmare... But in my dream the beast could move a little faster than I wrote out here, but then again i was moving in super-slow motion. U know when u have those chase dreams or a dream that involves running? And u can never seem to go fast enough, like your in water or something? Yeah, it was like that.. Rly scary...**_

_**R&R please! (ps, id love to hear some of ur 9 dreams/nightmares! If u feel like sharing, plz do! Either in ur review or the 9 forum section that's labeled for dreams... there are some interesting ones, btw..)**_

_**(Oh, and ppl that are viewing this on the 9 forum, cuz im posting this multiple places, feel free to post any dreams u had. Bane, I've seen ur epically hilarious ones. XD. Omg, ur dreams make my day.)**_

_**OK! STOP READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, PPL REVIEW! **_

_**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_


	13. The Balloon

To Save Us All

Chapter 13~

When the bucket dropped to the ground, 6 jumped right out of the healer's arms and started at a sprint around a corner. He sprinted over to a book that was propped against the wall in an angle, creating a space to duck into, like a small cave. 5 and 9 where too stunned for a moment at why 6 would do that, but then 9 looked at 5 and smiled.

"Well, let's go see what he's up to." he said cheerily, getting out of the bucket.

5 followed 9. As usual.

As they rounded the corner to see the rest of the book that had been protruding out, 5 suddenly took hold of 9's arm, an arrangment of emotions playing on his face, fear and surprise being just two of them. 9 looked on in sympathy and put his other hand on one of 5's to calm him.

"Here!" came 6's voice, echoing slightly. 9 and 5 averted their gazes from the entirely of the book itself and ventured a look inside, where the voice had come from. They could just see the front of 6's optics, only the tiniest trickle of light catching them. 9 tried to exchange a glance, but 5 was looking in the book to 6, a sudden determination taking over his face.

"Let's go." 5 said with the same amount of determination as his look. 9 smiled as 5 let go of his arm and moved ahead toward the book.

They followed 6 into the darkness, and while 9 was still adjusting, 5 pulled him over to the wall the book was propped against, and went _through_ it. 9 slowly adjusted, and his optics allowed him to see what he was originally blinded from.

He could see there was a hole in the wall, containing a set of yet another staircase, and apparently 5 had known about it.

They climbed the staircase that lay inside the hole in the wall behind the book, apparently concealed for a reason. 5 was gripping 9's arm with a fierce strength, as if he was angry.

"5, are you OK?" asked 9, as they suddenly came into a light-filled room, one 9 had never seen before- or even heard before for that matter.

5 seemed to release his anger, and 9 relaxed.

"He never showed anyone else but me. That's why I was confused that 6 knew about it." 5 said, taking a long look around the room whereas 9's look had been on 5 since the moment they walked up the stairs, concerned for his friend.

So 9 turned his head, taking in what 2 had shown only to 5. They were in a room so small, 9 didn't know how it could fit so much light. But 9 could tell it was still in the sanctuary- it had the carpeting, the texture- the _feel_.

And in the dead center of the room was a huge... contraption was the only word 9 could fit into it's discription without giving himself a headache. The thing was huge, first of all. It was enough to fit everyone 9 knew. It consisted of main three parts: The engine, which 9 could see was in need of repair, the balloon (there was a word for it), and the basket itself. The cloth patched up to make the balloon was many different colors, but consisted mostly of one of the chancellor's cloths: the one that had covered the BRAIN. 9 remembered it was what had covered the BRAIN before it awoke. The basket looked just like a normal picnic basket, but with the four corners of the cloth tied to the four corner's of it, attaching the two pieces. The engine itself was in OK shape, but looked to be missing the obvious things. If 9 was looking at it correctly, the contraption ran on batteries, and it needed wire desperately. It reminded 9 somewhat of the Blimb monsters the BRAIN had made so long ago... So long to him.

Suddenly, as a horrible thought caught up to him, he felt like he really wanted to know the time. 9 had a thought so terrible he begged the Creator for it not to be true. He saw 6 suddenly turn to him, as if he was reading his thoughts...

They stood there, 9 and 6, just staring at each other trying to call upon anything to make their realization not true.

"Can See now. Must fix it. Must. " said the now frantic artist as he scampered away, down the stairs, gripping his key in agitation.

5 only had time to do a double take before he found himself being dragged by 9 over to the blimb creation. 9 only stopped when they were right next to the contraption.

"What does this thing do?" asked 9, importance ringing in his mind, causing it to bleed into his words. "What did you make it to do?"

5 was shocked, but he managed to speak a reply.

"F-fly. We made it to fly. Better vantage point to scout, ya know?" he said, "Never finished it."

So that's what 6 meant by "must fix it"...

9 took a look at the flying machine with new fascination. Had 5 really made it to fly? That was amazing!

But now the main thing was to get it working: that's what 6 had meant.

"OK, well help me get it working. Now. This is important." said 9, and together, the savior and the inventor began the work on the flying machine.

9 saw how it worked in a heartbeat once he took a glance under the cloth that covered most of it. It was almost exactly like the blimb machines the BRAIN had made, except not finished and not containing a mind of it's own.

"Well, it's got two battery powered fans that blow oxygen into the candle- you see, there- and heat rises so you fly if there isn't too much weight." 5 said, explaining it all in one sentence and starting to climb over the small basket he had fashioned to get to the engine of the machine, above their heads when standing upright.

9 and 5 worked on that while 6 went to fetch 1 and 8, and a few minutes later, the striped stitchpunk was dragging up a confused 1, along with a confused 8 following.

1 didn't look too happy that this place had been kept secret - in his sanctuary no less! 1 scowled and sat himself proudly in the basket with his stubborn nature taking over. 8 huffed in agreement.

"Fix?" asked 6 when he tried but failed to keep the stitchpunks he had brought up to stay near the staircase, and had come over to see his friends' progress.

"Almost," responded 9 when 5 looked as if he was going to ask 6 what he meant. 9 found he was getting used to the artists talk, like it was a second language. "We just need a few parts."

9 looked up to see 6 nervously looking up at the windows, his hands strangling his key. "No time. Can't go now. See us..."

"I know, but there might be some scraps in here we could use. We just need some wire and..." 9 searched the engine area, looking for what else he may need. "And a match and candle. Can you find us those, 6?" asked 9 gently, trying not to sound like he was begging the artist.

6 nodded and turned, but stopped short. He turned back around and smiled, "Save Us, Save everyone."

9 thought the artist was talking about saving everyone in the group, and was just about to ask how when the artist took off, speeding down the stairway. 9 saw 1 lean over and whisper something into 8's ear, and the guardian took off after the striped stitchpunk. 9 knew 1 cared...

"Come on, 9, we keep some of our scout supplies here, maybe there's something we can use." said 5, guiding 9 again by pulling his arm toward a heaping pile of semi-useful looking materials. There were many different trinckets- and 9 tried to keep himself focused. He spotted a few thibles, and would have asekd what 5 and 2 had seen in their useage, but he just rumaged. As they digged, 1 stayed far away, but 9 thought he saw the elder lean out of the basket to look at what they were rummaging through. 9 smiled and said nothing.

9 found a match and 5 some electrical wire, but no candle. Still, they continued to rummage, getting worried for the yet-to-return stitches. They only continued to find metal, cloth and oil...

When 5 held up a shiny object that looked like a mirror, 1 started scowling from across the room, and 9 asked 5 why he thought 1 would do that for.

"Oh, he probably see's something 2 told him we didn't find. 2 liked to do that." 5 said, finishing the sentence off sadly.

"Let's get those materials, OK?" asked 9 gently, trying to snap 5 out of his pain.

"Yeah." 5 said weakly, putting the mirror in his pack and starting to dig in the junk pile again.

Within minutes they found only another match and some more wire that they didn't need. They couldn't find a candle. 5 said those were kept in the sanctuary.

"I'll be back," said 9, starting to run at the dark staircase, but to his surprise 1 stood up and blocked his path with his staff.

"1, I-" 9 began, really not in the mood for anything 1 had to say if it meant blocking him.

"No. Just listen." said 1, for a second sounding to 9 like the spirit 1, who had sacrificed himself in the end. "I never understood 6, but I always knew he knew things that no one would belive if coming from his mouth. I know he knows better than I for what choices to make. What I'm saying is: he told you to stay behind."

9 felt slapped. Part of him wanted to run after 6 and 8 - what if they were in trouble? They should be back by now- but another part knew he should listen to 1. The old man knew much more than he, and if 9 was ever going to do things right he knew he had to take advice. He couldn't do this alone.

9 looked past 1 into the staircase and sighed, but backed off. 1 opened to say something else, but a sudden shadow flew by the window, and 9 knew 6 and his prediction had come true- it was the time for the Winged Beast to attack.

"9. We have to go. Now." said 1, starting for the flying machine 5 was just finishing. 9 shook his head, thinking.

5 stood up brushed his hands together, smiling happily, "Should be ready now." he said. It was obvious he hadn't seen the shadow.

9 made his decision. 1 was right- they couldn't wait for 6 and 8... No matter how much 9 wanted to. 6 had specifically said he should leave if they didn't come back. And 6 knew better than all of them about the future.

9 ran to the great balloon and hoped that 6 and 8 were safe.

"Start it!" 9 yelled to 5, who raised his eyebrow.

"Can't." he said, 5 now aware _something_ was going on at the nervousness in 9's tone. "It need's heat. She won't fly without the candle."

9 stopped and looked madly around, frantic searching landing on the heap he and 5 had looked through minutes earlier.

"Then we have to improvize." he said, running to the heap.

5's confused look followed 9 until he realized what he meant and ran after him. The two digged in the rubble and materials and found what they were looking for: the thimbles. 5 had lost 9, and was trying to see what his idea was when 9 ran to the back of the small mountain. To the gasoline.

5 heard a click as he understood, and began copying 9 by scooping up the black smelly liquid into the thimbles. They developed a system: 9 filling up the thimbles and 5 taking them to 1 - who had decided to participate if it meant their lives - and who would pour the oil into the candle compartment, at 9's instructions.

By the time five thimbles of oil had been filled in 5's machine, 8 came running up the stairs, yelling for help, carrying a seriously injured artist in his arms.

"6!" yelled 9, almost dropping his thimble as he placed it on the middle of the floor and came running to examine the injury. It wasn't too bad - compared to what 9 had seen- but it was a painful looking gash that ran from the top of 6's right shoulder to his left hip, exposing much of his metal skeletal workings.

"What happened?" asked 9 weakly, taking his whimpering friends shaking hand.

"Beast." 8 grunted, pushing past 9 gently and going as fast as he can to the flying machine. The balloon part of it was steadily lifting from the ground, and 5 held a used match in his right hand, standing back from the fire and placing the basket upright.

"It works!" cried 5 joyfully, forgetting the tension in the room and smiling hugely. Then he saw 6, 8 and 9. His gasp attracted 1's attention, and they both helped the other's climb into the basket.

"5," said 9, climbing into the basket that would start floating soon. "He needs a thread and needle. I know he'll be fine but you have to patch him up". 8 climbed into the basket, a worried look on his face as he lowered 6 gently to the floor of the basket. 9 lowered his voice, as if not to remind the already whimpering and dry sobbing 6.

"And he's in pain." 9 said, raising his stitched eyebrows in sympathy.

That's what it took to snap 5 out of his shocked daze, and he kneeled by 6 and took off his backpack, taking out a needle and some blue thread. Just as the basket finally lifted all the way off the ground, 5 began to repair 6, and contained cries could be heard as 5 worked.

"9, steer." said 5, multi-tasking between calming 6 down, healing him, and asking 9 to do something very important.

9 looked to the workings above him, searching the mechanisms for the huge nail 5 had placed in there somehow to steer. With the help of 8, 9 climbed up to the jungle gym to reach it, standing on the huge stitchpunks' shoulders.

"8, tell me where to steer. I can't see anything past this balloon." said 9, starting to feel the real heat of the flame, inches from his head.

8 nodded, making 9 almost lose his balance.

"Go for the hole in the ceiling." said 8. 9 looked up, forgetting the cloth of the balloon prevented him to see. Had there been a hole in the ceiling big enough for this this to fit? 9 couldn't belive he missed it.

"There's a hole in the ceiling?" 9 asked, a rehtorical question.

8 answered anyways.

"Yeah, go left." said 8, grabbing 9's feet so the savior wouldn't fly off.

9 obeyed, for 8 was his sight. 9 pulled the nail all the way to his right, to make the huge balloon go left. Why had 5 made this nail so hard to pull?

"NO 8!" 1 yelled, "Right! GO RIGHT!!"

9, mostly out of being scared half to death, pulled the nail all the way back to the left, making the ship swerve right very fast, and aparently making the balloon miss something dangerous. Everyone let out a breath except 9.

"Careful!" yelled 5, "6 is in pain! Try to keep her steady!"

9 anxiously wiped his brow- wait. His brow? Why would he wipe that? Stitchpunks didn't sweat. This thought made 9 look to the flame still only inches from his head, and swallowed nothing nervously.

"Stay right, 9..." said 1, apparently taking over for 8, who sounded like he almost had gotten them all killed. "Steady... wait for it... No go left! Gently, now..."

9 pulled the nail screwed into the steering mechanism to the right, making everything swerve to the left.

"Careful!" 5 reminded 9.

9 snuck a look down, seeing 6 clutching 5's hand in pain, almost searching for relief through 5's hand than relying on the stitches that would hold him together.

"Sorry!" 9 yelled back, the noise of the flame trying to drown out his words with sound.

9 looked down past the basket, only to see how far they were from the ground. They should be reaching this hole in the ceiling right about-

"9! Get ready! Do exactly as I say!" 1 yelled up to him, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the gas-fed flames.

9 readied himself, taking a firmer stance on 8's shoulders and gripping the steering nail as hard as he could. 9 looked down at 6 again.

"Careful..." 6 said, locking optics with 9 for a second before closing them in pain when 5 reentered the needle through his skin.

"9." said 1, looking to the sky, past the balloon and to the ceiling 9 couldn't see. "Now when I tell you to, just a slight left and then the sharpest right immediatly after. Got it?"

"Got it," repeated 9, "Slight left, sharp right."

1 nodded and held on to the side of the basket. 5 did the same, holding 6 down with his body so no one would go flying. 8 just held on to one of the metal workings of the engine.

"Ready, 9..." said 1 "NOW!"

9 pushed the nail slightly to the right, and then groaned as he used all his might to pull it back the other way as fast as he could.

Everything seemed to slow down, and 9 seemed to catch each detail.

The flying machine actually jumped slightly at the force of 9's demand, and 6 groaned in pain as his body was forced into 5's, the inventor trying to hold him down so he wouldn't go flying. 1 had started at the side of the basket, but was now somehow clutching onto 8, optics as small as a spec of dust. 9 himself had fallen off 8 and had barely managed to catch hold of part of the metal jungle before he could cry out.

8 saw the dangling 9 and helped him onto his shoulders.

"Everyone alright?" 9 asked from the engine, "Someone tell me where to steer!"

6 whimpered in response, and 5 began threading the needle into him again, taking his hand to try and numb the pain. 1 straightened up and brushed himself off, clearing his throat as he regained his balance and righted himself.

"We made it." he said, looking around him, into the glorious sunset, slight cracking in his voice to show how scared he had been, and how doubtful.


	14. The Winged Beast Again

To Save Us All

chapter 14~

"We're outside?" asked 9, his tone sounding like an excited puppy.

"Yes." said 1, still searching for something in the colorful sky.

"I need to see, 8, could you let me down?" 9 said, tapping 8 gently on the head to get his attention.

8 nodded, making 9 almost lose his balance again before slipping off, landing somewhat gracefully in the basket.

9 looked around into the sky, the glorious sunset, the ground so far below...

"Amazing." 9 said to himself, staring in awe especially at the sunset, which always deserved attention. It was as if an artist had spilled some paints onto the canvas of the sky and called it art. It was art. It was beautiful. Like 7...

"Almost done." whispered 5 gently to 6, who's optics still hadn't opened.

"Hurts." was all the poor little guy could say.

"I know." said 5, threading the last stitch, "And guess what?"

"What?" asked 6, being cute.

"It's over." said 5 as he finshed the last thread and cut off the excess thread with his portable scissors. 6 smiled as 5 helped him up, very gently because the wound may still hurt. 6 flexed himself, twisting around to test the stitches 5 repaired him with.

"It fits!" cried 6, flinging himself onto the nervous inventor for a glomping hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." said 5 with a smile.

9 smiled and came over to them. 6 stopped smiling and looked madly around.

"Here. See's us. Trying to hide..." he mumbled, nervously clutching his key. Then, with sudden energy, "Over there! Look!"

9 spun his head around and saw it: the Winged Beast, swerving behind a building just too late for 9's quick reaction. He mustered his courage: if they defeated this thing once they could do it again.

5 looked on in shock, "What _was_ that?"

"Take out your weapon, " said 9, looking around himself to find something- anything- he could somehow incapacitate the Beast with.

1 looked to 8, "Your's too, 8."

5 and 8 now had their weapons out, 5's being the lauching invention he had most likely made himself, and 8's being the huge blade he had bound together with a huge nail to make a handle.

9 caught a glimpse of the beast flying- much faster than them- out from another crumpled building and turning to head for them. 9 thought quickly. An almost-blinding flash of light shocked his not adjusted optics and when 9 looked to the source, he saw the mirror hanging from 5's pack. The mirror.

"5. Give me your mirror." he said, extending his arms out as the beast flew nearer.

5 took off his pack and flung out the mirror to 9, who instantly calculated the angle and placed the mirror in the sunlight not hidden by the balloon, causing a blinding flash of light to race to the beast's hateful red eyes in less than half a second. The beast cringed in midair, forgetting it was flying, and blindly shot it's weapon to the balloon, hitting the basket and knocking everyone off- balance. 1 flew into the air, his staff flying as well, and by some miracle, 9 managed to grab the end of the staff, along with 1.

1 was now dangling by his staff, held by 9, held by-

There was no 7. Not yet.

9's head hurt from all this time confusion.

"Help!" 9 cried, willing himself to hold on just a second longer.

8 and 5 rushed over to help 9 pull 1 back over the basket- giving the Winged Beast a chance to get to them unguarded. It came at them with fierce aggretion and hate, but not willing to give it's surprise attack away by shreiking.

The balloon came above a building then, a foot from it's flat roof, just as the Winged beast knocked it's weight into the flying machine. Every stitchpunk went flying that time, even 8, but only one screamed. 6. His injury had ripped open again, only part of it. It didn't look too painful -it never did- but by the way 6 was screaming it really hurt. _Really _hurt.

8 and 1 landed on the far side of the building's roof, 5 and 6 in the middle, and 9 on some higher raised platform above them, hidden from the beast.

The Winged Beast flew on, righting itself, letting itself shriek in triumph. The balloon had been messed up: the fire still going but the balloon's cloth emptying of air. It lay in a heap- the basket overturned, the cloth in a sad pile, and the fire miraculously touching nothing but the oil and still burning.

9 got up, trying to find everyone before the Beast came back. He saw 5- over by 6 again, rushing him to safety- behind a brick wall. 1 had run off before 5 and 6. 9 would have sighed if he still had control over time and could prolong the moment. 1 wasn't ready to sacrifice himself just yet. 9 understood.

8 had stopped running when he heard the Beast's shreik, turning to face it, pulling his armor over his face and bring his arm behind him to reach the blade...

9 knew what 8 was doing, as he had seen it all before, but things weren't exactly the same now, and anything could go wrong. 9 held his useless breath and stared as yet again everything seemed to move in slow motion.

8 flung the blade from his hand, his swift and precisional movement making 9 smile, yet he knew not why. The blade drove itself into the Winged Beast's fan, and sparks flew as the beast failed: it's main flight power malfunctioning. 9 shook his head slowly, as if not beliving it. 8, a small (compared to humans) ragdoll, soft and vulnerable, had just taken down a terrifying creature- again. They were so powerful when united.

The Beast crashed, sending 8 flying, like he had been a bowling pin getting struck by a bowling ball, and skidded to the edge of the roof: catching his hand on a shingle as dangling above the ground- about twenty feet below. Miles for the stitchpunks. The beast continued to skid until it rammed into what once could have been an air conditioner, smashing the rusted fragile metal heap and sending red and orange bits everywhere. 8 tried to pull his weight back over the roof, but even he was no match for his wieght.

9 heard 1 scream, and he took off, knowing he couldn't help 8 just yet because 1 seemed to be in more danger. He flew past 8, who was still struggling and didn't look the least bit hurt that 9 wasn't helping him first. That was true courage, letting another be saved before you.

9 dashed in the direction of the scream, behind the air conditioner- where 9 could see the beast still recovering from the crash. 1 was hiding behind a small jagged piece of rust, shaking and clutching his staff, obviously trying to keep hisself silent. The beast hadn't noticed him yet. 9 would have sighed in relief had he not been hiding himself, now perched behind another air conditioner.

9 looked all around, not knowing what to do except somehow save 1 and get him out of there before the beast could find him. He noticed several things before he got his idea. One, one entire wall of this building was slanting downward to the ground, creating an easy escape. Two, 5 had finished sewing up 6 for the second time, and the two were now near one of the air conditioners near the bottom of the slant. The one with one of it's walls ripped open. This exposed a high powered fan, and electrical wires. Just like old times.

6 looked his way, as if 9 had called to him. 9 took a moment to drop his jaw and really contemplate if 6 could read minds or not.

9 saw 6 nod. This was getting weird.

6 turned to 5 and seemed to converse with him, telling him something that made 5 look from the beast and back behind him to the fan and electrical wire. Good, so 6 was taking care of the fan.

But 1 was still in danger. 9 needed to provide a distraction. 9 put no backup plan behind his first thought, because the beast had just revealed 1's hiding place. 9 jumped from behind the air conditioner, sprinted to 1 making all the noise he possibly could, and dove into the elder, sending them both over the side of the wall, the slanted one.

The beast seemed too stunned to move for a second, and when it went after 1 and 9, sliding down the wall.

But it was too late: 7 had gotten to the party. 1 and 9 continued while 7 ran up the wall, her feet so swift and her movements so fluid it looked as if she was defying the laws of physics. She swung her blade down onto the beast's neck, missing when the beast's arm shot up and caught the blade. The beast continued to skid down, 7 ran after it.

1 and 9 landed on a piece of jutting out wood while 7 took care of the beast, thrashing her weapon terrifyingly but somehow organized, swift and skilled. Her body flipped and ducked, her knees and feet obeying her smart commands, and her arm bringing down the blade countless times.

9 didn't want to take his gaze off his 7, but he had to see where 5 and 6 where. They were waving frantically below, still on the slanted wall, now feet from the air conditioner, and holding the electrical wire to somewhere behind the fan. 9 knew what they were signaling. The fan was ready.

"7!" 9 called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, though his voice actually came from his chest, near his mouth but not quite.

7 spun in mid air, and brought her spear once again on the beast, hearing 9 but unable to respond yet. When the beast was recovering, 7 took the tenth of the second to unlock her knees, and she skidding down to the piece of wood jutting from the slanted wall, and into 9's arms.

"Yeah?" she said breathlessly. Was that a smile on her face? 9 couldn't tell, she had her skullmet on.

"W-we uh-" 9 began, smiling dumbly.

1 rolled his optics, cleared his throat.

"The fan." 9 managed to say, pointing to where 5 and 6 were now jumping and shouting, trying to get attention "Get it to the fan."

7 nodded and jumped out of 9's arms, dashing back to the beast. 9 shook his head, coming back to the real world. He looked back to 5 and 6, who continued to jump frantically until 6 suddenly looked 9's way, nodding. 9 saw 6 turn to 5 and say something. 5 raised his eyebrow and took a step back, but got up and looked to 9. 9 waved nervously, wondering what 6 had said.

"9, look." said 1, pointing above them, to where 7 and the beast we're still fighting. 9 watched with bated breath, optics trying to keep up with 7's speed. She flew and flew at the beast, yet she seemed to lose no energy. Finally, 9 saw 7's face light up in midair, and she landed gracefully, skidding down towards the fan.

"5! The fan!" she yelled, about ten feet from the fan now, and going too fast for 9's liking. The beast simply followed, going after it's prime target- the weapon. 9 didn't turn to see what 5 and 6 would do, only keeping his stare for 7, who was gaining speed...

1 was staring in shock beside 9, and was slowly shaking his head, as if trying to say 7 was insane, but his mouth not being able to form the words.

5 and 6 pluged the fan in- 9 heard- and 7 was now only five feet from the whirring blades.

"Get out of there." 9 muttered, his hands tightening into anxious fists. But 7 wouldn't listen to his silent plea, she was going as close as she could.

The beast shrieked as the fan whirred on, not being able to see into the darkness of the air conditioner like the stitchpunks. It only knew the sound, and the pale stitchpunk going toward it. If she could do it, the beast certainly could.

9 dared not turn his head as 7, a determined look on her face, plunged her spear into the wall she was falling off of and let go, launching herself above the air conditioner at the last possible second, her feet just nearly missing the top of the mangled box, her arms spread by her sides like wings. She was a graceful bird, gliding peacefully through the air, the look of pure fun and endurance mixed on her face. She enjoyed action and daring: she lived for it.

The beast shreiked as it realized it's fatal mistake, trying to do some sort of somersault in attempts to avoid the blades of the high powered fan. It wasn't so lucky. The fan blew it to smitherines, sending bits of metal flying everywhere, and making everyone flich. Even those who had seen it all before. Even 9 and 6.

The two time travelers locked in a stare as 7 landed, gracefully on both of her feet, skidding down to where the slanted wall met the ground. 9 smiled down at her, went to retreive her spear, and skidding down to meet her. She smiled as he gave her the spear, but frowned as she looked over his shoulder.

"There will be more. We'd better get moving." she said, moving to go climb the slant again, to help 6 down. The artist seemed to be not willing to slide down with 5, and nobody but 9 knew why.

"8. He's still up-" 9 began, starting to climb the slant again, but a hand on his shoulder and a nod in the direction of the roof made 9 stop. He turned to face what 7 was telling him to look at.

8 was standing on top of the roof, having witnessed the whole thing it seemed, clutching his blade with a frightful look on his face.

"8!" called 1 from below, having skidded awkwardly down as well as everyone else but 6 and 5. 6 ran up the slope, tripping and sliding a little bit, and hugged his arms around the big guy when they met. 8 raised a confused eyebrow and placed and awkward hand on 6's back, patting softly.

6 took 8's arm and pulled him down the slope, sliding gleefully, leaving 5 all alone to slide by himself. 5 positioned himself to slide by sitting down, but 9 stopped him as he had a thought.

"5! The Balloon!" called 9 up to 5, who looked up from his hands and nodded, getting back up to climb the slope and get to the roof. 9 started to climb after him, just in case he needed assistance. The slope as hard to climb, so 9 was surprised 6 could make it up so fast only slipping once or twice. 9 slipped many times, causing everyone but 1 to laugh. 1 did smile, though.

9 reached the top, and gave a comedic bow to the stitchpunks below, before following 5 to the Balloon.

It looked the same as when they left it, except the fire had burnt out. The basket still lay overturned on the roof, and the blanket still in a sad pile covering parts of the basket, the fire out but the gas still smelling strong. And the heat still there.

As 9 and 5 walked to it, 5 coughed nervously. 9 looked to him.

"What?" he asked, prodding but not lethally.

"Just..." 5 tried to make himself muster up the courage to release whatever he had to say, "I... 6."

"I 6?" asked 9, trying not to laugh and ruin the joke.

"No..." mumbled 5, not even seeing a joke at all. 5's right hand met his elbow, "Just... nevermind."

"OK." said 9, coming to examine the Balloon. It seemed perfectly flyable.

5 spoke up again.

"I mean..." he tried, "He told me about... What you and 7... did."

"Did?" asked 9, trying to let this conversation slide but trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah..." said 5, "And I... Well... I guess I have a few questions..."

"About what?" said 9, "I honestly don't know what your taking about."

"He said he drew a picture for you. He said you felt strange but happy. And he liked that you were happy. He said you haven't been happy in a long time... And that 7 makes you happy..."

"Well... yeah, she does, but I still don't- OH!" said 9, understanding what 5 was getting at. The picture with him and 7... doing something...

"Yeah," said 5, looking like he wished he hadn't brought up the subject at all, waving his hand toward the Balloon.

9 waited for the inventor to say something, but nothing else came, so 9 tried again. His curiosity was getting easier to control, but he thought he could break this time.

"What did you want to ask?" said 9 casually as he came over to help 5 fold up the balloon section of the air craft.

5 hesitated, then blurted it out in a confused but curious question.

"How did it feel?" he asked, not daring to look 9 in the optics.

9 smiled, had 6 told 5 they had actually done that... deed?

"I wouldn't know, having never done it in my life." said 9, the smile and light mood effecting 5 in a similar way. The inventor perked up.

"Really?" he asked, putting down his work and smiling at 9.

"Well... Not yet anyways..." said 9. Why would 6 tell 5 they had already done that. 7 and 9 hadn't even kissed yet! Not even told each other the way they feel. They both were nervous.

"Well, do you... want to?" asked 5, laying out the balloon again, the work almost done.

9 thought about it. He didn't even know what it was called, but he knew that's exactly what he wanted to do with 7 when they were that alone, intertwined within each other's embrace. 9 felt a spark of heat fly up his spine from his lower back.

"Yes." said 9, meaning it with every fiber of his being, "I do."


	15. Picking Up The Kids

_**Thanks so much to all my reveiwers !!! U guys make my day!year. ^^ Please keep reading and see where this goes because I now have it mostly figured out. X3**_

_**Merry Christmas!!! and merry 9mas! XD**_

To Save Us All

chapter 15~

When 5 and 9 had finished preparing the Balloon, and their little man-to-man talk, they climbed in the basket and flew down to the other's to pick them up.

6 was lounging peacefully in the shade, mumbling something about G. 8 was sitting next to 1, his blade put away and his optics droopy, shoulder's slumped. 1 was staring at 7, amazed that he was actually seeing her again- and she wasn't rally dead like he himself had said. He realized that you coud survive out here in the Emptiness if you had the strength. 7 herself was laying in that position 9 liked, the same one she had done when blinded by paint so long ago.

9 pushed upwards on the nail and lowered the Balloon steadily, calling down for the stitchpunks to form a line jokingly.

"Alright, don't push, single file." he called, laughing along with 5.

When the Balloon touched the ground, 1 and 8 boarded first. They climbed in, helped by 5 and 9, and by the time 8 was in, everyone but 1 was exhausted, having just pulled or pushed their own weight doubled off the ground and into the basket.

"5." said 9 panting, pulling up 6, as opposed to 5 resting on the floor of the basket, "Could you put a door in this thing?"

"That would ruin the basket." said 5, smiling that 9 wasn't scolding him for not helping lift 6 into the basket.

"I mean some other way to get us in here without us killing our backs." said 9 in a "you _know_ what I mean" tone.

"Sure, when we aren't being chased by horrific metal monsters I'll put it on my to-do list." said 5. 7 chuckled from outside of the Balloon.

9 smiled to her and lent her his hand. She smiled mischieviously, rolled her optics playfully, and turned away. 9 raised his eyebrows sadly. What had he done? Then, five feet away, 7 turned, spear in her hand, and ran at the Balloon, stabbing her spear into the ground at the last second and launching herself over the basket wall, landing gracefully in the basket. 9 gaped.

"What?" said 7 innocently, sitting down gracefully, cross legged on the floor. 9 relaxed, she had just been playing around.

5 got up and started the fire again, heating up the air around the Balloon as well as in it. The Balloon slowly rose from the ground, resisting gravity, science defeating reality.

"So where are we headed?" asked 5, jumping on 8's shoulder's and taking the nail.

"The Library." said 7 and 9 together, both thinking of the twins.

"OK," said 5 after a moment of awkward silence, in which only 6's incoherant mumbling could be heard, "Then to the Library it is."

When the Balloon flew above the Library, 5 pulled the nail up, letting the Balloon down softly on the roof- they couldn't set it on the ground, there were beasts down there.

1, 6, and 8 stayed in the Balloon, tired and complaining. 6 had every right to stay in the safety of the Balloon due to his injury which was healing slowly and still tinged when he moved, but the other's just seemed lazy- and 7 didn't like that. When they were far enough away that the other's couldn't hear, she kicked at a nail, sending sharp pain through her feet.

"He can't rule us." she said, hiding her face and emotions from the others, yet her voice gave her lack of composure away, "We can't survive with him dragging us down like an extra weight."

9 stopped walking, "Then why did you come back if you don't think he has a purpose!" he snapped, making 5 flinch and 7 glare at him. 7 didn't look like she was going to answer his question. In fact, one would say she was trying to avoid it.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be contained by that man?" she snapped back at him. She stalked forward when 9 looked down, admitting he didn't know with his look. "I thought not." she said when she passed him, low enough so that only he could hear.

9 snapped his head up and spun around, trying not to glare at 7's back.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to watch him die?" 9 said, his voice low but just loud enough to be heard by both 5 and 9.

7 stopped, and her body slumped slightly. She turned and showed 9 her face. It was enough of an apology.

"9 I-" she began.

"No?" he asked, a rehtorical question. He walked past her now, climbing down the roof on a small lightning rod that had bent down, creating a ladder.

"I thought not."

9 wasn't mad at 7, he was just mad that she wasn't the same 7 that was on the same page as him. The deaths, his mistakes, his feelings... She just hadn't been around to see and feel them, and 9 felt... mad.

All was silent the whole way down the roof, though 5 kept trying to comfort 7, even if she was trying to hide her feelings and kept brushing him off. Eventually 5 gave up. 7 wasn't mad, though that was the emotion she was trying to convert it into.

All her life, she had trained herself to think every emotion she couldn't deal with was anger. Scared? No, she was just angry and had to take it out on whatever was trying to make her scared. Sad? Nope, it was just anger. The only emotions she could deal with were happiness and lighter feelings, one's that had a logical explaination.

Now was different. She couldn't convert the guilt into anger. It just... wouldn't work. And it unraveled everything for her. It never _had_ made sense to change sadness into anger. Sadness was sadness, and fear was just fear. The only place anger lead to was hate, and hate to war. And they all knew the effects of war, because it was now their life, what they took refuge in. War.

When they reached the ground, 9 took another look outside, at the courtard with human statues and what he thought could have been a fountain. It could have once been beautiful. It still was, even when broken and crumbled and different... Even when different...

9 looked at 7 helping down 5 from the ledge 9 had jumped to the ground from moments before. Why was he mad at her again? She was still beautiful in more than one way. She was still 7. He just needed to give her time and patience.

"7?" 9 found himself calling to her, not knowing exactly where this conversation should go.

The warrior turned, not looking 9 in the optics, but still giving him attention.

9 walked over to her, and 5 was forgotten for a second, one foot reaching down to touch the floor, dangerously close to a tangled heap of wire.

"7 I'm sorry." he began, trying to say what he meant but not finding the words. It was OK because he was interuppted.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known that you've seen worse." said 7 gently, smiling weakly despite the conversation and placing a hand on 9's shoulder. "I've seen 2 die, but not twice, and not the others. You deserve more respect."

9 was stunned. Respect? She gave him plenty of respect.

9 nodded.

"OK." he said awkwardly, "Um... I accept your apology."

7 chuckled in a nice way, "So sweet."

9 knew he would have blushed if his fabric allowed.

"Um... guys?" asked the helpless 5, who had somehow managed to get his foot caught in the wire that had been hanging loose and was now dangling in an awkward pose that made him look like a flying bird. "A little help here?"

7 and 9 turned to see him. Everyone burst into laughter, even 5.

They entered the building when 5 was all untangled. It was dark, but 7 told 9 his optics would adjust.

"I suppose you already know where they are, 9." she said playfully, "you can show us."

9 coughed, "No, my memory is a little fuzzy, you go ahead."

7 chuckled her sweet, hearty chuckle, and 9 closed his optics in the darkness so no one would see him, to take her voice in secretly. He still hadn't the nerve to tell her how he felt, and it was driving him nuts.

She lead them to the small room 9 knew the twins were in, stepping on the books piled neatly upwards to get to the "door".

5 and 9 stepped in after her, and the three walked to the book propped up in the light coming through the ceiling.

"Come on out you guys." said 7, smiling and looking toward the glass jar with the two fighting preserved snakes.

A head popped out from behind the jar, and another from the oppsite side. 5 gasped happily, and 9 smiled, happy to see them again.

"It's been so long!" said 5, brushing past 9 in order to get to the twins, and the twins came at him like two torpedos, hitting and knocking 5 to the floor in a hug. This was different...

9 titled his head, this wasn't how it had happened before. He thought it felt like someone was telling him that things weren't exactly the same, and to take advantage of difference.

Everyone laughed as the twins began to tickle 5, making the inventor beg for mercy. 7 spared him the torture.

"OK, you guys, we have work to do." she said, still laughing. The twins got up and mute laughed, high-fiving each other. 5 was clutching his stomach, out of breath he didn't need.

"Nice to see you too." he said as 7 helped him up. The twins hugged him to show they didn't mean to make him laugh until he hurt. 5 accepted their apology by rubbing their hoods and rolling his optics as he smiled.

"OK," said 7, making sure the twins were listening, "We have to go now, it's not safe. 9 says something's coming-"

But the twins had noticed 9, and were looking at him in a way that made 9 want to run- he knew what came next.

"Ah!" he yelped uncomfortably as the twins cataloged him for what was maybe his forth time. They tested his fingers, his optics, his burlap, his zipper. 5 laughed as he remembered what his first time was like, but 7 was looking around madly, alert.

The twins noticed the lightbulb, and 9 absently let them play with it as he walked to 7, who was holding up her spear threateningly towards what 9 could now hear as a soft _slithering_ sound. 9's optics widened and he acted fast, pulling the twins toward the exit, knowing 5 and 7 would follow. They all dashed out of the makeshift room, pushing themselves over heaps of rubble and streining for the door of the library. The slithering grew louder and louder each time 9 checked for it until-

It stopped.

They were almost out the door when 9 heard 7 yelp. He stopped- almost making the tired twins fall over each other. 9 spun around- 5 was hot on his tail, 7 was not.

"7?!" 9 yelled into the now very quite library, looking all around for her.

5 was stopped now, too, panting as he looked for 7 with 9. Neither of them saw any sign of her.

9 knew he had to save her, he handed the twins to 5.

"Take them up, if I'm not back in five minutes, leave without us." he said urgently, about to dash off.

"Take this." said 5, handing him his launching weapon, his only sense of security. He was telling 9 he trusted him with his life. 9 smiled and nodded before dashing off, hoping he wasn't too late.

9 dashed into the library, back the way he came, being as careful as his feet allowed not to make too much noise.

As 9 walked around a stack of books he began to hear the slithering noise again, and he slowed to a stop and peered around cautiously.

It was indeed the seamstress, and she was indeed in the process of hypnotising 7. 7 stood there helplessly as the beast held up the dead 2, flashing his hypnotic lights.

9 positioned a needle into the launcher, and aimed at the beast's single red eye. He pulled the mini trigger and sent the needle flying towards the eye, but missing narrowly. 9 cursed, he had only given away his general position by missing. The seamstress squeeled and brought 2 away from 7, distracted.

That's what 9 knew he needed- a distraction.

He thought about sacrificing himself to save 7, not recognizing that he still had an important job to do that he had yet to find out from 6, but then 7 was hypnotized anyways- she wouldn't be able to understand what 9 was doing- let alone be able to run right now. He closed his hand into a tight fist and pressed it against his optics, deep in thought. The seamstress went back to hypnotizing 7.

9 lost it- he would not, in any re-do of time, let 7 be taken and fed to that monster! Never!

He flung himself out to where the seamstress could see and charged at it, shooting the launcher at the monster, blind with rage. The seamstress hadn't seen him coming at all, and was now shrieking at the direct hit 9 had shot into it's red eye, shattering it.

But neither had 9 seen 5, who had apparently told the twins to go ahead and had come back for 9 and 7, and was now hiding behind another pile of books, peering out towards 7, a sharp blade in hand. 5's optic gleamed in what little light there was, and though both stitckpunks were now adjusted fully to the dim light, the seamstress was not, and couldn't see clearly.

9 saw 5, 5 saw 9, and 9 felt on the same page with another stitchpunk for the first time since he time traveled. 9 nodded and ran from the seamstress, knowing 5 didn't agree with his plan, but still carrying it out. He had started this, and he was going to help finish it.

Even if it meant endangering his own life for those he loved. Especially if it meant that.

The seamstress followed, as 9 knew it would, but it left 7 behind- obviously thinking since she was hypnotized she wouldn't be going anywhere. 9 saw 5 dash out to 7, and lead her incapable body out the exit.

9 kept running, not sure where he was going until he smacked into something- hard- and suddenly, everything was spinning. He was only aware of two things as the details of things began to blend and he fell to the floor. One, there was a massive pain swelling in his head somewhere, and two- he was going to die.

_A/N: But... but... I wouldn't kill off the main character would I? Stick around and find out... _

_im done with chapter 16 so... ill just make u hang in there for one more day before I post it... cause Im mean like that... XD_

_Or maybe I won't..._


	16. Balloon Talk

To Save Us All

chapter 16~

"It wasn't his fault!" 7 screamed as loud as she could, sounding like she was ready to cut someone's head off.

"You haven't lost anyone yet! You wouldn't know!" yelled a familiar voice back to her.

Who was that second person? Why was he yelling at 7? Why was 9 alive to hear this?

9 opened his optics, groaning as he tried to sit up. He looked around as everything fell quiet. He was suddenly aware of several things. They were in the air, 5 was landing the Balloon, 7 was right next to him, clutching his hand as if it was the only thing that kept her from leaping at- G?

G was here? How in the hell-?

"Great, he's awake- now I can strangle him!" yelled G, moving for 9. 7 blocked him with her spear and stepped in front of 9 protectively.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she growled, staring G right in the optics. She was slightly smaller and shorter than he, but you were a fool if you thought that mattered.

G just glared at 7, amazing 9 by how much defiance he had to stand up to her like that.

"And who's gonna stop me?" he said, looking her up and down in a way that made 9 want to take 7's spear and stab him in the neck himself.

"7." 9 said. Despite his sudden rage at G, he knew they needed him. "Stop. He's a friend."

7 turned to face 9, kneeling down on the floor where he lay, and stared him in the face.

"Prove this idiotic fool is a friend and I owe you a-" she began, sounding like she wanted to smack G and it took everything to hold herself back.

"Do I have to? Time travel isn't enough?" asked 9, trying to make 7 smile. It worked.

"Who is he?" she said calmly, getting up and turning to face G, no longer angry.

"His name is G. He's part of another band of stitchpunks. And if we are going to defeat the BRAIN, we need him." said 9, watching 7 carefully. Her face changed into one of unwilling acceptance.

"He _did_ save you from the seamstress..." she reasoned, holding out a hand for G to shake. G shook it.

"I want answers." he said, looking at 9.

7 tossed her hands in the air and stormed off as far as she could go, over to 6 by the corner of the basket. They conversed about something unheard as 9 sat up from the floor and continued to talk to G.

"To what questions?" asked 9.

"How did you know? How did you know they would be-" he started, collapsing on the basket floor as he finished the last word of the sentence, "Dead."

9 gaped at him, "They- but I warned you about- didn't you save them?" 9 said, mad at himself again. Everything he had corrected now pushed on him again. The "sure it was my fault but that's OK because I'm going to fix it" bit that held him up for the past few days had finally collapsed. He had killed G's family, and he should pay the price.

These hateful thoughts of killing himself to stop the werewolf from killing more swirled in his misunderstanding head as 9 looked out the Balloon, estimating how many feet they were still off the ground as 5 brought it back up again.

"9." said a gentle voice behind him. 9 turned to see 7, sympathetically shaking her head. "Stop. It... wasn't your fault."

9 looked down at G, who was hiding his face from everyone, though his heaving shoulder's revealed his dry sobbing.

"Yes it was." said 9, collapsing to the floor as well. 1 would have rolled his optics, but... something held him back. This wasn't one of those times where he had the right to do that. The elder stayed silent and kept his thought's to himself.

6 came over to 9 and said, "Save Us. You will... You have to."

9 looked up from his arms and met 6's optics. For the first time, 6 didn't seem so innocent- he seemed almost defiant. Everything was changing... And then 9 saw 6 smile and shake his head.

"Still me." he said, seeming to read 9's mind again. "Still 7. Still the same..."

9 smiled and nodded. 6 was here to lead him, and that's what he would do.

"G," said 9, "I'm going to get your family back."

G looked up, his optics having a deep sadness about them, a sadness that would haunt 9 forever.

"I promise."

"What happened?" asked 9 to 7. G lay curled in a tight ball in the corner, 6 next to him comforting him, and everyone else asleep. No one needed to steer, because they were far from the factory and there were no threats in the air. 9 found out they were headed to G's home, where C, D, E, and F were hiding and mourning.

"We didn't know you were passed out, and 1 tried to start the engine, but 5 and I wouldn't let him. While we were busy bickering, G came out of nowhere, carrying you in his arms, saying he wanted answers."

"So he defeated the Seamstress?" asked 9, interested in the death of that monster.

"Yeah, and he saved your life." said 7, "He isn't really all that bad, is he 9?"

"No." agreed 9, knowing she had asked a rehtorical question.

"Have you met the rest of his family?" she asked, a curiosity in her voice as she hugged her knees, sheilding herself from the cold.

"Yes."

"What about them? What are they like?"

"C and D are like the twins, you should like them. You've actually met them before-"

"I have?"

"Not in this time. But I remember you liking them." said 9, smiling at her.

"What about the others?" she said, laying down on the floor of the basket, facing the moon that was popping in and out of the hazy clouds.

"There's E, who looks exactly like 5 except with two optics." 9 slid down the wall carefully and plopped down next to her, but sitting up rather than lying down.

"How original." chuckled 7. 9 resisted the urge to kiss her forehead.

"Well, The Scientist modeled us after _them_ so it's really 5 who isn't original." he said, apologizing to 5 with his look, though his best friend was asleep.

7 laughed. 9 smiled.

"What about the others?" 7 pushed on, still laughing as she said it.

"Well, F is mostly like 6. I already told you she was a girl..." said 9, looking down at 7 with a raised eyebrow.

"You already told me all of this, but do you think it's gonna keep me from asking?" she said, smiling as she sat up to be at his level.

"N-no." 9 said dumbly. _Smooth_, he thought.

7 looked toward the moon again, allowing 9 to breathe.

"Did I tell you _why_ she was a girl? And what she said it means to _be_ a girl?" said 9, having composed himself enough to say it without stuttering.

7's head snapped to his, "No, but I'd love to hear it."

"She said each human is different, and if they seperate themselves into us, the one's that turn up female are the strength of that particular human."

7 was fascinated, "Really? So the Scientist had a warrior side? Hmm..."

"He also had a stubborn side," 9 said, earning a glare from 7, "And a tough side, and a feminine side." he covered.

7 chuckled as she rolled her optics, lying back down.

"Are you tired?" 9 asked. Why did he always ask so many questions? So many pointless questions...

"A little." she sighed peacefully.

"Are you... cold?" he asked, not sure himself how he managed to say it without stuttering.

"What?" she asked turning back to him, surprised.

"You know... are you cold?" he said awkwardly. 7 rasied one eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"It's not that cold, 9." she said turning back around.

"Oh..." said 9 dumbly, getting up to go over to 6, to spare himself any more embarassment.

"9." he heard as he walked. He spun around. "I... I guess I am pretty cold..."

9 swallowed his smile and settled for a nod as he came back to her side. She patted the ground and he sat, getting nervous for no reason. She rested her head on his thigh and relaxed, closing her optics. He rested his hand on her back casually, and she didn't seem to mind. 9 smiled, and thanked his Creator for life.

The next day 9 wasn't the first to wake up.

One of the first things 9 was aware of when he opened his optics was how close he was to 7... and that G was standing on the corner, looking out away from the rising sun with 6, who was talking to him quietly.

9 sat up, having slumped over in his sleep and had rested his head on 7's back. The sleeping warrior stirred and mumbled something about drawings, but did not wake. 9 got up slowly and walked over to 6 and G, not wanting to scare them but not wanting to make any sound so the other's could sleep longer. 9 looked around him and saw that 5 was huddled next to the twins, who were on either side of him, and 1 was huddled in his own cape, grumbling even in his sleep. 9 surpressed a laugh and looked to 1's faithful bodyguard- 8. The massive stitchpunk was curled up like a cat near 1, his voice box producing a soft humming sound - the equivalent of a human snore.

9 looked to 6 and G again, wondering what they were talking about. He walked over to them and got halfway close when G spun around - had 9 been making that much noise?

"Oh, he's awake." was all G said before turning back to where he and 6 had been looking at. 6 smiled and said a soft little "Hi." that made 9 smile.

"6? I have to talk to you-" he began. He was going to ask about what they had to do now. He knew 6 knew something.

"Wait for F." said 6, pointing toward a building in the distance... Mostly standing...

"We're here!" 9 said, smiling as he took in the old building he knew was a library.

"6 has been telling me about you." said G, capturing 9's attention, "And... I wanted to say sorry for the way I accused you earlier."

"G, I understand." said 9, admitting it all for G, a good friend if you gave him the chance. "I take full responsibilty for it, and I understand if you would like to take my head off with your knife, but I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to do it. I would honestly take it back if I could, which is actually why I'm about fifty feet in the air right now and not in the emptiness a year later with no one left but me, 7, and the twins."

G looked back to his building, his home.

"So you're really gonna save us all, huh?" he asked.

"Yes." 9 said as he went to wake up 8 so he could lower the nail, and the Balloon. 6 mumbled something and shook his head.

"Or die trying." said 9.


	17. Melting Clocks

To Save Us All

Chapter 17~

The red glare from the rising sun evaporated into a golden orange, and soon everyone was awake. 8 stood to allow 5 on his shoulders, and the inventor groggily stepped on to take the nail. He pushed upward to land the great Balloon, and 9 glanced down at their destination.

The building was now almost directly below them, and since there was no wind, they were headed for the roof. 6 was standing next to 9, looking down below as well but something in his optics telling 9 he was... searching for something.

Suddenly, a milky white, colorfully dotted stitchpunk came into view, looking upward, sheilding her optics from the sun. When she spotted the Balloon, 6 waved to her as if she was an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. F waved back with the same enthusiasm.

"How did she-" 9 began to ask 6, who was still looking over the edge of the Balloon and smiling hugely, the corners of his mouth being pulled by sheer happiness and hope toward his optics.

"Saw." the artist said simply, locked in a stare with F that made 9 wonder if he had actually seen her before.

9 gave up, he would soon learn everything.

The Balloon touched down on the roof and everyone got out as 5 locked the nail in place and put out the fire with the metal covering. When 8 and 5 finally climbed out, the Balloon's clothing had started to wilt like a dying flower as it released the hot air that originally made it rise.

The stitchpunks stood in a group near it, all silent with sleep (with exceptions to the twins- who were silent no matter how awake they were), watching the Balloon collapse. 9 got their attention by coughing loudly. The twins fell asleep standing up, leaning on each other for balance- like a triangle of cuteness. 9 coughed again, this time with a smile, and the twins straigtened up and opened their droopy optics.

"Now, G knows these guys better than any of us ever could, so I want you to trust whatever he says about them. If he tells you not to ask a certain question, you respect it. Got it?"

Nods and murmers went flowing through the sleepy group, including a scoff from 1, and G came over to 9, to help lead the way down.

"After you." said 9, making sure everyone was following. G nodded and headed for a gutter pipe with stab markings in it. He smiled to 9 adventurously before gracefully diving through, screaming madly all the way down. 9 looked to the others, showing them with his look that he wasn't going until everyone had gone down.

After a moment of silence, in which 1 gave the pipe a stare of pure horror, the twins pushed through the small crowd and dived through, feet first, and together. 3 ended up riding on 4's lap, and 9 was sure they would have screamed or laughed if capable.

9 turned to the others, "Who's next?"

7 stepped forward, gracefully sprinting at the pipe and sumersaulting into it, yelling happily as she fell. That was one thing that 9 seemed to have learned about 7: she never actually screamed- at anything.

9 turned questioningly to the others. 5, 6, 1, and 8 were now left, and 6 looked like he was only slightly hesitant to try.

"Come on, 6, it looks like fun." said 9, urging the nervous artist to the pipe.

6 smiled but turned, holding a hand out for 5, who made a scared little yip as 6 pulled him toward the shute.

"You first!" said 6, smiling as 5 shook his head rapidly- not able to express how terrified he waswith words.

"Hey, are you guys coming down or what?" said 7 from the pipe, and 5 looked into it curiosly- forgetting he was scared to go down there.

"You can hear-" he asked, but never got to finish. 6 had grabbed onto his middle and pushed them both down with his feet on the roof. 5 screamed all the way down, and 6's laughter rang through the pipe long after they reached the ground.

9 turned back to 1 and 8, "We don't have all day."

Without warning, and to the great surprise of 1, 8 ran forward and dove headfirst into the pipe, yelling a loud verberating "WEEEEE!!!!" as he fell, and a grunt as he landed.

Only 1 was left, but he was being stubborn.

"Come on, 1. Everyone else liked it." said 9, nodding toward the pipe.

"It's too dangerous." the elder said stubbornly, shaking his head and pointing his staff towards the Balloon. "Just take me down there. I'm sure it isn't that hard."

"1, there are beasts down there. It's a lot more risky than sliding down a pipe."

"Hmph!" said 1 as he walked back to the Balloon.

"What, are you a coward?" asked 9, not meaning it in a bad way but just trying to get 1's attention. 9 didn't come all this way only to be stopped by 1. He knew 1 was just as important as any of the others in this battle between the beasts and the ragdolls. His teasing seemed to work, the old leader stopped and spun around to face 9 with a glare.

"How dare you!" he hissed, stomping over to 9.

"I thought you were a leader, driven by courage." said 9, making sure 1 understood.

1 stopped and glared at the pipe, where several voices were now cheering him on.

"Come on 1!" called 8 cheerily.

"Oh please, it isn't that bad." said 7.

G was simply chuckling.

"Fine!" he yelled, pushing past 9 rather harshly as he stormed up to the pipe's mouth. He peered inside cautiously. He looked worried for a second, but then his fear morphed into determination as he jumped in, yelling in his raspy voice as he dropped. "FOOLS!!!"

9 knew there was a smile in that yell. He knew they needed 1, but he didn't know the old man could be so likable at times.

9 chuckled as he heard the grunt that meant 1 touched down to the floor that couldn't be seen.

9 took one last look at the Balloon and jumped in without another thought, laughing at the empty feeling in his middle section as the pitch black air rushed past him.

"Wooooo!" he yelled, laughing blissfully, surprised at how fun this was, just sliding down a pipe.

Then came the landing. It turned out the others had landed on a chunk of mattress, so as to break their fall. 9 bouced off of it and went flying, his hands held in front of him as he continued to yell happily. He landed painfully a foot away from the mattress, at the feet of the rest of the stitchpunks.

7 lent 9 a helping hand, and 9 took it eagerly, wincing at the pain in his bottom as he stood.

He took a look around the hallway he realized he was in, and noticed the only thing he could actually see was the nearest wall and carpet.

"Now that everyone's down, I can show you the tunnels." said G from somewhere in the darkness, following a sound of rummaging through something. The sound of a match being struck was heard, and light filled the hallway. G was holding some sort of portable lantern, and the others saw him bring the fire of the match down to it, to light it. G then shook the match until it faded, smoking as it's sister flame was alive in the lantern.

G then handed the lantern to the twins, and they cataloged it breifly before recognizing the fire from 2's hat and cataloged the rest of it. G undid his peircings and took out his pocketknife, preparing it for a fight. 9 saw 7 study G and grip her spear tighter, seeing that he was only taking precautions and thinking she may as well too.

"Let's go." he said, letting the twins carry the light. After a few mintues of walking in the same direction, and after passing a few piles 9 was sure the twins seemed to want to rummage through, 9 gently relieved the lantern from them. They ran off to a nearby pile. 7 beckoned them over after a minor scolding to 9 and told them they could look around if they stayed near the group. 9 smiled in the darkness, the mother in 7 was beginning to show.

9 held the lantern's light upwards, letting the glow creep up the walls. 5 looked upward with him, but the others kept their pace. There were paintings collected on these walls, spaced equally, all having to do with nothing in particular. The first time 9 noticed them, it was one of an old man, stroking a particularly long white beard, wearing a uniform. The next was a child, a small girl really, dancing in the moonlight the artist seemed to capture so well. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and an equally white umbrella, captured in a pose of dance 9 didn't know.

The next they came upon was the strangest one so far. It didn't even seem real, like something from a human dream, or from what 9 gathered about 6, one of his visions. There were a whole bunch of timepieces- on chairs, on tables, hooks- that all had one thing in common: they were melting. 9 didn't know what to think about it- clocks didn't melt, did they? How could they? What was this piece implying? Why would anyone paint melting clocks? Did this have to do with time travel?

"Keep up!" he heard 7 call to him and 5, who were wordlessly admiring yet contemplating over this mysterious artwork, "The twins are faster than you two!"

5 walked on, and 9 took one last look at the weird painting before following him.

G lead them to a small crack in the wall, one only stitchpunks could fit through. He lead them down a narrow staircase and into an underground tunnel. Everyone tensed suddenly as the fire in 9's lantern blew out, leaving everyone in total darkness.

"It's OK, it's just a draft. Sometimes happens in winter. Just let your optics adjust." said G, giving everyone time to adjust. 9 instinctivly looked to 6. the prophet didn't appear worried, so 9 didn't fret over anything he didn't understand.

"This way," said G again, his voice not echoing at all, showing 9 they were almost out of the tunnel. Sure enough, they rounded a corner and light could now be seen, albeit dim, yellow, candlelight that flickered dangerously at the draft, but still good enough to see by.

6 suddenly ran forward and up the stairs, and his apparent reunion with F was heard in the tunnel. The twins bravely scampered forward and up the stairs as well, and 6 started to introduce them to the others who were out there, still unseen.

One by one, the other stitchpunks began to file out of the tunnel, and soon 9 was left inside alone, shifting on his feet awkwardly, not really hearing the conversations and occasional flickers of light that meant the twins were cataloging. He didn't want to face F and the others, only to tell them how sorry he was. He couldn't bare it.

"9," called 7's voice, sounding... angry. At him? "Come here. I think you would like to see this."

9 furrowed his stitched brows and without another thought had found himself climbing the stairs.

And what he saw amazed him. And made him want to stab G.

"W-who are they?" asked 9, looking at the three stitchpunks he had never met before, but had heard so many things about... so many apparently false things...

They were all new to him, and since there was no logical explaination, he had trouble taking their details in at first.

One was small and fragile, like 2, and held another lantern staff like 9 had been holding, except lit. The light illuminated a single letter on the side of his face.

B.

The apparently old stitchpunk squinted his optics and was scanning 9 with that smile 9 knew so well from one glimpse of it on 2's face so very long ago. This elder had half moon optics, a lot like 1's pupils only reaching the rim around the optics. As the mysterious new body took 9's features in, 9 noticed the half moon optics could shift positions, changing his expression entirely at any moment.

"Hello, there 9." said B. 9 flinched at his elderly voice... so much like 2's...

"W-what's going on?" asked 9, helplessly looking from G ot 6 to F to all the others, only the three first ones holding their heads down in shame.

9 looked to the other two he had never met before. One was massive, towering a full two inches over 9, casting huge scary shadows. A hurried scrawl was tattooed on this one's stomach.

H.

H had a huge bolt that had been sharpened repeatedly until it's tip was pointed, and strung on a tight chain, bound on his arm. If H punched you, it would hurt.

9 looked to the last, and noticed immediately the red "A" painted right on the stomach. A was sitting on top of H's shoulder's, gracefully crossing one leg over the other and her his held high.

"9," G spoke up, not meeting 9's optics as he apologized. "I'm sorry. I had to tell you they were... 6 made me! He came to me in my dreams and told me everything! I had to do it, 9!" By now, G had both of his hands on 9's shoulders and was exaggerating and shaking them dramatically.

"G!" yelled 9 over G's hysterical voice, "Calm down!"

G let go and looked down in shame as 7 came over from hiding F and the twins from the noise. The twins huddled with F instead, and eventually as the tension simmered down began to catalog her. C and D where nowhere to be seen yet.

Everyone began to converse with themselves again, 9 ignoring the new stitches that had apparently been alive this whole time.

"6," 9 called the artist over. the shy quiet 6 scampered over to 9, pulling F by the shoulders. When the only people who could hear the conversation were F, 6, 7, and himself, 9 took 6 by the shoulders and stared right into his optics.

"You have to tell me now. Do you have some sort of power you've been hiding?"

6 fumbled with his pen nib fingers and looked down, nodding. 9 looked to F, who answered the question as well.

"So you really do know each other." said 9, thinking to himself. 7 was staring in shock at 6.

"How? What can he do?" she asked to 9, who was thinking, putting the pieces together so 6 wouldn't have to try and word it.

6 did have some strange ability, 9 had somehow known all along. 6 was here to lead him to the source, the Scientist, but could he now be leading him elsewhere? 6 had been the only one to come back as a pure soul. The others certainly couldn't do that. 6 had shown him those pictures: him saving everyone with 7 and the other showing... something a lot more intimate with 7...

And 6 was already known for having visions, what could they mean? And when 9 had first come back to when 2 was killed, the only one who remembered him was 6, even before 6 was supposed to have met him. And then, something clicked.

Melting clocks.

"6..." said 9, not sure if he had just hit a dead end and would have to result to decyphering 6's language - which was getting increasingly easier to do - or if he had hit the answer. He begged 6 with his look for it to be true.

"Can you time travel?"

F and 6 both nodded.

"What in the-" said 7, staring at them in amazment, 9 stopped her, he was still looking into 6's optics, and the artist didn't need to say anything for 9 to know there was something else.

"You can do other things, can't you?" 9 said, now frantically thinking back to every time 6 had done something... well, amazing.

"Yes." said F, answering for her friend.

"Good," said 9, ignoring 7's awe for the two stitchpunks, "We're getting somewhere."

Slavador Dali's "Persistence of Memory"


	18. 6's Vision Sketch

To Save Us All

chapter 18~

"What does it mean, 9?" asked 7, hoping for an answer, looking over to 6 with a confused smile.

"I don't know my purpose. My message was 'To Save Us', but how can I save myself? It doesn't make sense!" 9 cried frustratedly, balling his copper hands into fists and pressing them hard into his optics, as if it would physically help him.

"Coming." said 6, his single shy word meaning everything to 9. The youngest's attention was converted to 6, every fiber of him listening. And 6 never felt so respected in his life.

"What? W-what's coming, 6?" 9 asked, pleading for 6 to be able to word it.

"Beast, monster, run!" cried 6, his hands shaking suddenly as he fell to his knees on the floor. Everyone gaped in shock as 6 began to scratch at the wooden floor, his pen nibs fingers searching for something to draw on.

6 was having a vision.

F immediately sprinted all the way back to the desk room 9 remembered from the first time he came here with 7. F flew, her springed feet giving her the momentum and speed she needed to complete the task, and only ten seconds later she came sprinting back with paper and her paints. She gave them to 6, who now scrabbled at the paint like it was what kept him alive. He immediately stuck his entire hand in the paint bucket, mixing up the colors a bit. F didn't seem to mind, she was actually rubbing 6's shoulder's, like she knew how much it hurt.

She must have been through this before. She knew 6, more than even 9 now.

"Ah!" 6 screamed, his pain ringing through the room, leaving everyone who heard it sympathetic. 6 was now painting a weird blob on the roll of paper F had brought out, shaped like something 9 knew all to well. After several seconds it became clear.

6 was painting the BRAIN.

The artist had never used color before, unless he had time travled and had done this with F before like 9 thought, but now 6 was using the bright ugly red for the huge unmistakable eye, capturing the hate within the paper. 1 and 8, who had never seen the BRAIN, gasped in horror as they finally saw the hate in the BRAIN's glare.

6 screamed in pain again, and F rubbed his shoulder's gently, trying to relieve at least some of it. 6 visably relaxed at her touch, though he was still trembling from the extreme pain coming through with his vision.

6 then collapsed onto her, and the twins ran from their place behind a shocked 7 to comfort him as well. Everyone thought 6 was done, but 9 and F. They saw the fear in his eyes as a new vision soon took the horrible one's place. 6's hand was still on the paper when 7 began to pick him up, to bring him to a bed she was sure the stitchpunks had.

"Wait!" 9 said as he saw 6's finger twitch. 7 stopped, noticed what 6 was doing, and lowered him down to the paper again. 6's hand took off like a rocket, giving so much detail to the little figure now in front of the BRAIN, arms wide open.

Like a sacrifice.

9 looked over the figure 6 was drawing and saw to his surprise that it looked like...

"7?" he asked, his confused gaze moving up to the warrior who still held 6 in her arms and was bent low so he could paint her in his picture of terror.

"Save Yourself." said 6, his hands twitching as his picture finally came to a close, and his body went limp. 7 stared in shock at her doom and shook her head, handing 6 over to F's open arms. F seemed more than capable of carrying her friend as she walked over to the desk room, to lay him down. The twins, C, D, and B all followed her, to make sure 6 would be OK.

7 fell to her knees in front of the picture, running a shaking hand over it.

"What does it mean?" she asked, for the first in 9's many time traveling weeks sounding terrified.

And 9 didn't blamed her. No one did. Not even 1.

"I think I know but... I hope I'm wrong." said 9, studying the picture.

"He never drew anything like this before." said 1, coming over to examine the vision sketch as well.

And for once, 7 was too confused and scared to glare at him.

"That's because he didn't know until now." said 5, "He used to draw pictures of the talisman and the Cat beast but recently he stopped drawing. And then this..."

"No I think he knew this would come," said 9, adding his two cents to what was now becoming a meeting. The others looked at him to continue, though they were confused. "Think about it. He just stopped drawing altogether, and told me he had to wait for F... I think he knew something was coming, and that it was important, but he didn't know what. And he needed F to do it."

"6 seems to know a lot more about F than we do." said B, surprising everyone. He had just been with 6 in the desk room. "I'm guessing F would be the same?"

The elder came to sit down, making everyone unconciously form a circle.

"I think so, yes." said 9, "Will 6 be alright?"

"Oh of course, my boy," said the inventor with the B written on his face. "He'll be up and running in no time. Just got a little exhausted, the poor fellow."

"Is he asleep?" asked 7, also concerned for 6, even if he seemed to predict her death. It was her nature, one of her purposes.

"Yes, and he's being taken care of, my dear, no need to fuss." smiled B, putting a comforting hand on 7's shoulder. 7 looked back to the picture and didn't seem to feel his comfort. She was numb with confusion and terror.

7 had been terrified before, 9 knew it- you couldn't live in the emptiness, battle horrific machines three times your size, live to tell the tale, and not ever experience great fear- but she was usually more composed than this. She hardly ever showed her fear, especially in front of 1. Then again, she _had_ actually seen the BRAIN, and what it did to 2, and 9 knew he would be terrified if 6 had painted _him_ on the paper with the BRAIN on it. But 7 was the defender, it felt so wrong to 9 to see her scared.

"There is _indeed_ a reason to fuss!" said 1 to B, who looked up with a raised eyebrow, his optics turning downwards, confused. "If one of your own was painted by a prophet, sacrificing themselves to a horrible creature, you wouldn't be so cheery as you are now! 9 is right! We have to figure this out before it's too late!"

7 looked up and smiled, not able to express how she felt. 9 smiled and almost laughed out loud at how happy he was. 1 finally belived him! 1 finally trusted him! They were finally together on this!

B lowered his gaze. "That's not entirely true, 1." he said, getting up and walking over to the desk room.

1 looked from 9 to 7 and back to 9, trying to hide his apparent embarassment, "Well, then."

"Thanks 1." said 7, standing to put a hand on his shoulder. At first 1 frowned, but he soon softened into a smile.

B came back with a piece of paper splattered with paints, the style 9 could tell as F's- the brushstrokes weren't anything like 6's mad sratching and clawing at the paper. This picture held no pain.

But it did hold something sinister.

The painting, even though draw by a different artist, was exactly the same as 6's vision sketch. The brain, though more deatailed in color, was glaring at a dark figure, holding their arms out like they were sacrificing themselves.

"Is that-?" said 9, squinting at the paper to see the details already bursting from it.

"G?" 7 finished, taking the paper in her hands.

B nodded, "We think so, he's the only one of us who has that dark material, though it is in the same position as you on 6's own drawing."

9 thought he knew what this was.

"But- there aren't details on this. If it was G maybe we would see his knife, or his cape. It's just a figure without detail! It could still be 7!"

"How could this be 7?" said B, turning the paper towards himself to study it closer, as if he'd missed a vital detail.

"Well she's in the same position, and it seems to me like F just... couldn't see who it was standing there at the time. Maybe if you asked her now she would tell us."

"She's busy with 6 right now, maybe later. But you could be right, 9." said B, nodding and rolling the paper up, as if it had been hidden somewhere so C and D couldn't see it.

B left for the desk room, limping just the slightest bit.

9 tore his gaze from B, who reminded him so much of 2, and looked to 6's sketch of doom.

"So what does this mean, 9?" asked 1, looking down at the paper still on the floor.

"6 is trying to warn us. I think he knows something incredibly useful. He knows what going to happen." 9 looked to the desk, where he could now see 6 laying on a risen bed through the cloth door. F was holding his hand and sitting on a book next to him, resting her head on his stomach and closing her optics peacefully.

7 followed 9's gaze and smiled, walking forward into the room- forgetting that 6 had just drawn her sacrificing herself to the BRAIN- to get a better look at the cute scene.

"I think she likes him." she said, noticing that everyone else who was already in the room was giving them space and sitting in the opposite corner, occupied with their interests.

9 looked around, and suddenly felt at home, like the only thing the desk room was missing was a fireplace and hot choclate...

How did he know what those things were?

7 walked over to F and sat down next to her, talking in a low voice happily, but quietly so 6 wouldn't wake up. 9 doubted 6 could wake up even if someone made enough noise, he had just passed out.

"Vo_ice_." said C, tugging on B's arm. The way C said "voice" seemed like it was a combination of two voices.

Then 9 remembered: C and D didn't have voices of their own, they had to record other's voices in syllables, so they could speak.

"Vo_ice_." repeated C, tugging harder on B's arm. The inventor seemed used to this behavior and looked up from a contraption he was working on with E, and that 5 came over to study lovingly.

B turned to C after finishing screwing a bolt in.

"OK." said B, "What do you want me to say?"

C smiled and pulled B over to a small book 9 vaguely remembered seeing somewhere. Emily's Diary.

C pointed excitedly to a word 9 couldn't crane his neck far enough to see and said, "Vo_ice_." again and again.

"OK, OK! Calm down C!" the old inventor chuckled. He seemed to study the page a little before turning to C and looking right into her optics. "Ready?"

C's golden optic seemed to focus on something, and he pressed a hidden button on it. C nodded.

B very calmly said into her vocal recorder, "Love."

9 raised an eyebrow curiously, coming over to the scene only he had really payed attention to.

C's golden optic blinked and she pressed the button again. B's voice repeated when C mouthed the word.

"Love." said C, in B's voice.

"Good, is that all?" asked B, making sure C didn't want anything else. C shook his head happily and ran off, presumably to show D, who was with E, asking for another syllable. B walked back to his invention, smiling at E who was being bugged by both of the otherwise mute stitchpunks.

"Excuse me," 9 said, genuinely fasincated with what he'd just seen. "How do you do that?"

B looked up from his work and turned to 9. "Do what, my boy?" he said kindly.

"How do they capture your voice like that? And why do they need that syllable?"

B smiled knowingly, as if remembering the first time he had been asked by C and D for his "vo_ice_".

"They record it, with a memory chip in their golden optics. Our creator tried to make them use his voice, because he thought it would feel more like him, but instead he made them able to just record syllables, not entire voices. You know, there may still be some syllables in their memory that are recorded directly from our creators voice. Like..." the inventor thought a bit, 9 hanging on his every word just because it was his nature to want answers.

"Oh!" said B, loud enough to capture 5's attention. "Maybe the 'aw' syllable will have it, if they haven't updated the recording... Or maybe 'la' because our creator liked to sing a lot and well..." the inventor trailed off, thinking to himself.

9 smiled and looked to 5, who had joined in listening. The two friends exchanged a smiling glance, trying their best not to laugh at the old man's rememberance.

"And as to the syllabel, well we never know until they use it." said B thoughtfully. "I personally think they looked it up when they saw F and 6 over there, the two lovebirds..."

"How do they love each other?" asked 9, looking over to F and 6, noticing that 7 wasn't there anymore and F seemed to be asleep. "Sure they could have time traveled and seen each other, but-"

"My boy," said B, his optics becoming even more kinder and his voice growing softer, "If there's one thing I remember about love, it's that it's unpredctable and works in mysterious ways. Think about it."

And with that, B turned back to his work, and 9 somehow didn't feel like asking more questions.

9 felt a hand on his shoulder. A warm, gentle, sincere hand that seemed to reach into 9's very soul. Before he turned, he already knew it was 7.

"Everyone's already here, and we're all safe. Let's just wait until morning to uncover the rest of this mystery. 6 and F are the only one's who seem to know what's going on and what we should do, and they're asleep."

9 looked into her optics, captured by her beauty, "Sure, 7. What did you say to F?"

"Oh, nothing." she teased, walking over to the twins to start up another conversation.

But 7 wasn't entirely correct, not everyone was there.

2 was still haunting 9's mind.


	19. Can't

To Save Us All

chapter 19~

That night, as everyone was making their beds out of bits and pieces of cloth, 9 realized there wasn't enough for everyone- some would have to share beds. 9 began to pair everyone up.

"The twins can sleep on that wider bed over there," he said, standing above them all on a book that would normally have just acted as a place to sit for the stitchpunks. "1, you can sleep on that one, 5 on that- yes over there- with E if you don't mind-"

It went on, 9 showing everyone where they could sleep on the cold night. After everyone began to settle, 9 found his calculations must have been incorrect.

Then he noticed 7 behind him, and jumped to the ceiling of the desk room.

"Oh, sorry 7! I didn't see you there. Um, you can sleep with the twins if you'd like..."

7 raised an eyebrow, "And how will I fit?" she said, pointing behind her, to where the twins were now cuddled into each other tightly, yet leaving no space for any other.

"Um," 9 looked around. This was getting awkward. "M-maybe 5 has some room?"

7 didn't even look where he pointed, keeping her gaze on 9 carefully. 9 was reminded of how well 7 studied the room when she came in. She seemed to know every nook and cranny.

"You paired him with E." said 7, narrowing her optics.

"Well then-" 9 began, looking around him for someone 7 wouldn't mind sleeping with for the night.

"9, you're the only person who has space." she said, studying his reaction carefully to this truth. 9 felt exposed, open.

"Well... well, yeah, but-" he said. He wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as 7 if she couldn't sleep with anyone else, but he had gotten it into his mind that maybe 7 wouldn't want that. She was a fiercly independant warrior, after all.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, taking off her birdskull and laying her spear on the floor near the last remaining bed- 9's bed.

"N-not unless you think so..."

"Good, because I don't." she said with a finality, sitting down on the fluffy bed 9 had made for himself.

9 looked around at everyone, mostly peacefully asleep or just cuddling with themselves and getting ready to fall into it. 9 looked over at 5, who was sleeping next to E. Niether seemed to mind they were paired together. 5 caught 9's stare and his guider smiled with a thumbs up, pointing to 7. 9 smiled nervously and 5 shrugged, settling with himself in the twin of the bigger bed 9 hadn't realized he had gotten, yet no one seemed to mind.

9 lay next to 7, who was turned facing the twins. 9 turned the other way, facing 5. As the last candle in the desk room was blown out by F- who had woken up earlier, telling 9 she was 6's partner even before he had the idea to make beds from the cloth- 9 felt himself going stiff when he felt 7's arm brush against his. What kind of power did she have? 6 could travel through time and possibly read 9's mind, but 7 had some sort of... control over him. He would do just about anything for her.

As the night passed on, 9 found himself relaxing into 7, not too tired to care if it would make her uncomfortable, but rather too tired to do anything about it. His body needed sleep, and it didn't seem to care if 7 would feel awkward if he recieved any.

9 had no idea how much time had passed when he finally closed his optics, too tired to think about anything anymore.

Not even the terror in 6's vision sketch could keep him awake.

9 woke up, not knowing the time of day it was, and honestly not caring. Not at the moment at least.

7 had somehow managed to wrap her arms around 9's midsection and bury her face deep into his chest during the night.

9 froze, not fully awake yet, but just enough to register 7's arms around him, binding him from any arm or torso movement. 9 was as still as the dead ragdoll he was without his soul. He contemplated whispering for help, but that idea was quickly terminated as he came upon the realization that if he made enough noise to actually wake someone, 7 would be the first to hear it. And for some odd reason, 9 didn't want her to wake and find herself in that position. He didn't want her to feel embarassed.

9 thought about just wiggling out of her arms gently, but this idea was blown far from his mind as he realized what 7 would do to him when she woke up with him "wiggling" in her arms. He could pass on that mental image.

9 eventually settled for just lying there, enjoying himself as everyone else slept quietly. 9 realized, because you realize a lot of things when you wake up entangled in your secret fantasies, that there was no other place in the world he would rather be than in 7's defending arms.

Not even in a parallel universe where he didn't kill half the members of his tribe with a talisman the size of his hand.

The next morning- presumably, because everyone was already awake- was like a street market, full of noise and chatter, along with trade..

The inventors and engineers all set to work on the contraption 9 realized he hadn't studied yet. The twins and the brothers C and D, the knowledge of the group, were showing each other things they have cataloged and trading information in the farthest corner. F was currently painting with 6, showing him how to use the limited colors to paint scenes that need more detail. The warriors, defenders, were trading their knowledge, showing each other moves that had saved their lives in the emptiness, dodging and ducking swings of each other's weapons, laughing and joking and teasing. Having fun.

Likewise, everyone else who had a sort of double with the other group was chatting with them. 1 was showing A his staff, and talking in hushed tones, expressing secret feelings they had when ruling their group. 8 was happily showing off his huge blade, and H his sharpened bolt. 8 pulled out his magnet, hiding it from 1 by turning his back to him, and smiling as he placed it over H's head.

As 9 sat up, having been laying down in his bed the whole time, he couldn't help but realize no one was talking to him. No one was here to talk about what it was like to be the newest, or what it was like to have made mistakes that you weren't sure how to correct. Everyone was having so much fun sharing their feelings with those like them, and 9 thought this was wonderful- everyone needed to get along with each other. It had everything to do with their survival- but 9 couldn't help but feel left out.

9 felt alone.

A may know the hardships 1 went through when he lead the group, and E may understand the thrill 5 gets when he makes scrap into something useful, but there was no "I" to talk to 9 about how confused and scared he was when he woke up in that room being the last, the only one to see the dead body of your creator. There was no "I". No 9th in the other family.

What did it mean? Weren't there 9 parts of a human soul? Why couldn't "Mike" make a 9th?

Did he?

This thought made 9 stand up and run over to F. If he was right she would know. He only hoped she would tell.

"F!" he called out to her, not attracting much attention because all the chattering in the room was as loud as he was.

The female artist raised an eyebrow as he came rushing over to her, grabbing 6 when she sensed 9's question.

"F." said 9, now right next to her, "Did Mike make a 9th one? Is there another one out there?"

"No 9th. Only you." she said somberly, and 9 visibly drooped, like a wilting flower. "Special."

9 looked up, "Special? Me?"

F nodded, and 6 smiled.

"But why am I special? What can I do that the other's can't?"

F opened her mouth to say something, but it shut as she realized she didn't know how she could say it.

"Can't." said 6, speaking up for the first time since he woke up.

"What?" asked, now possibly more confused than he had been in a very long time, despite all that had happened.

"Can't do." said 6, a pleading look in his eyes, trying to make 9 understand.

"What can't I do?" 9 straightened up and asked them the question his mind burned from with his optics.

"Save Us. Need him. Save Us, save humanity." said F, now tugging at her hair absently as she looked to the ground. Her optics seemed unfocused, like she was remembering something. "Special, Mike said you were special."

"Mike? Your creator?"

"Yes. Said 'Save 9. Special'. Need you." said F.

9 was shocked, this was the first time F ever phrased the whole "Save Us" like that. She actually said 'Need you'. So 9 knew he was heading down the right path, he just needed to keep moving forward.

"OK," said 9, thinking he might actually figure something out by pushing F with another question, "Why am I special?"

"Different." said F, for the first time sounding frustrated that she couldn't word her thoughts, "Made different. Can't be taken."

"Taken?" the word caught 9's attention, and almost everyone else's since he practically yelled the word out. "I can't be taken? By what? Is something going to try and take me? A machine?"

Everyone walked over to the scene, 7 pushing through and coming to stand next to 9, her hand on his shoulder.

"Taken. Can't be taken." said 6, frustrated as well. He gave a frustrated tug at his hair before closing his optics altogether and becoming silent. F stared at him, as if listening to a conversation ony she could hear. She could read minds! 9 knew it!

"You can read minds! Why didn't you just-" he began, losing himself as he thought about how amazing that was.

9 was silenced as F put an impatient finger on his lips, still looking at 6, closing her optics in deep concentration. The whole crowd became silent. Had they been talking or murmuring? 9 hadn't been paying attention...

The only sound left was 7's chuckling at 9's expression when F shushed him with her finger.

She didn't need 9's rambling right now. She was listening to 6. He was telling her the answer, because 6 knew F could possibly word it better.

Then, everything seemed to go back to normal, F opened her optics and looked directly at 9, who still had her fingers on his lips.

"Oh, sorry." she said, removing her fingers and smiling innocently.

"What did he say?" asked 9. Everyone's attention focused on F.

The female artist simply grabbed 9's zipper wthout warning, and pulled it halfway down, exposing his inner gears.

7 gasped, but her gaze didn't stray from 9's inner mechanisms. 9 could only gape.

"Um, F?" he was about to ask why she did it when F answered him.

"Look." she said, pointing to something inside of him. Everyone peered inside 9 and he felt incredibly exposed. But his curiosity overode his humility and he opened himself a little more to look inside. He saw his inner workings, and noticed that he really hadn't ever had the chance to explore what made him tick.

"There." said 6, pointing to something in particular, a circular object in his lower stomach.

"What is it?" asked 1, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like it can hold something." said 5, squinting at the round object 9 hadn't the chance to notice before.

"It looks like a penny," said H, "But black."

"Do you think it opens?" asked G.

"Looks like it." said E.

"But what's inside?" said 7. Everyone's comments stopped here as they pondered that very question.

"Can't take." said F absently as she pulled on 7's shoulder, leveling 7's ear to her mouth. F whispered something and 7 gasped.

"_What_?!" she said, her mouth open and her head shaking rapidly.

"Do it. You'll see it." said F calmly.

7 looked like she was about to protest, but then she just looked around her embarassed. "I can't." she hissed, as if no one could hear her.

"You have to. He'll understand."

7 took a deep breath and closed her optics. "Are you sure, F?" she asked.

"I see the future, 7." was all 7 needed.

7 leaned forward without warning and kissed 9.

9's optics widened as he shockingly returned the kiss. His instincts told him what to do, and he obeyed, honestly forgetting everyone was staring at them. His lips moved over hers fluidly, and she tensed only the slightest bit before melting into the kiss as well. 9 never felt so happy in his life, nowhere near this blissful! He wrapped his arms around her waist, as if keeping her for himself, protecting her from any other who could try to harm her. Heat shot up his back as he found 7 was doing the same, except with his shoulders.

"What in creator's name is she doing?" asked 1, too shocked to look away but poking 6 with his old fashioned finger to address him.

"Kiss. Show what's inside." said the artist, taking F's hand and smiling.

"What's inside? How's doing this going to-?"

1 was interuptted by a green glow that was steadily eminating from the curious container inside of 9.

"What's that?" asked 1, copying everyone else by leaning in to get a better look, despite the still kissing lovers. No one payed attention to 7 and 9 kissing, only the green glow attracting their curiosity.

"What's inside." said F, smiling hugely, running her hand through 6's hair and leaning into him, as if seeing these too finally show their emotions was the most romantic thing in the world.

9 pulled away from the kiss gently, opening his optics slowly, still in a state of bliss. 7's face was so close to his, and he loved her nervous smile. She bit her lip and looked down, to where 9's glow was showing through the small round object inside of him, brought out by 7's affection.

"No matter what happens," said F, attracting everyones attention again. "Save him."

_A/N: THINGS ARE GETTING INTERESTING. YES. I hope you like this chapter as much as i do. Sorry if the kissing wasn't as fluffy as it was built up to be, I'm not so good at writing fluff or smex yet cuz I haven't ever experienced the feeling... _

_Anyways, so this is a major plot twist (just another to add to the increasingly huge book of this story's plot twists), but only if you understand 6 like 9 does. I tried to make it very criptic because I don't want you to know just yet the huge surprise so... I should say no more._

_I have about two or three more chapters (who knows, maybe even five) to this story. But do not fret! I may make a sequel! A sequel to a sequel... how do you like that? ^^ _


	20. Their Purposes

To Save Us All

Chapter 20~

"I... can't be taken." said 9, thinking about what it meant, still hugging 7 close to his still open chest.

"Taken?" asked 7, removing her arms from his shoulders and resulting to holding his hand, bending down closer to his opening to get a better look at... whatever it was.

"But why can't you take it?" said 1, just as confused as everyone else, "Does this mean he can't be stolen? Is a machine trying to take him?"

"Machine." said 6, snapping out of a stare at F's strand of hair covering her face. "Yes."

"A machine's trying to take me...." said 9, this statement cancelling his original thought. "But what would a machine want with me? Why would it want to take me and not the others?"

"Different." said F simply, pointing to the small container that felt like a third toe to 9, the smile on her face shrinking as 6 closed his optics and shook his head.

"Doesn't understand." said 6, shaking his head.

F's head drooped to the floor, and then suddenly snapped back up. 6 began to shake.

"Vision." said F, running for the paints.

"Will these never end?" groaned 1, sitting down on the book.

"It's not like he can control it, 1." said 7, not harshly but sternly, making sure she was understood.

"I know, 7, but it's horrible to see him warning us of giant machines that are out to get us. Just look at him!"

9 already had been. 6 was currently on the floor, his hands scratching at the floorboards, begging for something to paint with. F turned back to him with paints and some paper in her hands, gently placing everything in front of 6.

"AH!" 6's painful scream vibrated in 9's head, and the sympathetic savior closed his optics, as if he could _feel_ 6's pain. "RUN! We have to go! Do it! Now! Pull the trigger, E! It knows!"

6's arms and hands were shaking so badly that he knocked over some red and black, creating an eery blood effect on the paper. In the exact spot it needed to be. 6 was painting another monster.

And this one looked like a human.

It _was_ a human.

A skeleton, that is.

Metal screws and nets of blood-stained thread attached the slightly decayed segments together. The eye sockets each held a red eye, the signature of evil. Instead of the usual teeth, hands, and feet, the BRAIN attached jagged sharp metal shards in their places. There were also huge jagged spikes sticking out of the creatures back, making it hunch over unnaturally. In 6's picture, it was howling to the moon- indicating this monster was nowhere near human, despite it's parts consisting of human bones. 6 painted the creature snatching up the group of stitchpunks, impaling them on it's claws. Compared to a stitchpunk, this thing was huge.

And by the looks of the many stitchpunks running from it in 6's drawing, it was fast too.

6 finished drawing, but he continued to whimper in pain as he slowly curled into himself, sobbing at how much it hurt to see such horrible images in your head. F dropped to her knees and started to rub his shoulders. It seemed to help 6. 9 smiled, relieved the pain was over, and at how well F must know 6. How many times had 6 come back in time to see her?

"What in Creator's name is that?" asked A, shaking his head slowly, and bringing 9 back to the real world.

"It's... a human." said B in awe.

"But they don't exist anymore." said 8, scratching his head.

B put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, shaking his head patiently.

"No, 8. This one isn't really human."

"Oh." said 8, not understanding at all.

"It must have sewn cloth over a human skeleton." said 9.

"And given it those hateful eyes." said G.

"And those claws..." said 5, sounding as nervous as he had a right to be.

"Spikes." said D, in A's voice. Then, in F's, "Why?"

"It's after us. It wants to absorb our souls." said 9, turning his head from the creature on the page.

"Then we have to go." said 1, stepping in as his instincts told him to, "Well we can't stay here! Didn't you hear 6? That... that _thing_ is coming here! It knows where we are!"

"No." said 6, just as 9 was about to agree. "Can't run. Must fight. Save Us... Our purposes."

9's brow furrowed as he realized what 6 meant.

"But... 6. That thing is too big." said 5, coming over to kneel beside 6. "We can't fight it."

9 looked to the floor.

"And it looks really fast." said G, observing the paper.

"We don't matter!" yelled 6 suddenly, gripping his hair again.

Everyone was silent as they processed that information.

"Excuse me?" asked A, "What do you mean 'We don't matter'. I thought you said we all had a purpose."

"Yes! Our purpose!" said 6, getting up.

"What?" asked 7, the look in her optics saying she understood.

"This is it." said 6, looking to 9, who refused to meet anyone's optics out of sudden guilt. "Our purpose. Save Us."

9 looked up.

"But different." said 6, walking to 1. The young artist went up to the elder and pointed a single finger, as if accusingly. "Protect Us."

"How am I supposed-" 1 began, but 6 cut him off, having already moved on to the twins. The twins tilted their heads like confused puppies as 6 walked up to them, his back hunched, gripping his key. "To Define Us. To Teach Us." said 6, pointing to 3 and 4 in turn.

The twins flashed to each other, each small flash meaning something vital, as 6 turned to 5.

"What-" said 5.

"To Guide Us." said 6, smiling and putting a hand on 5's shoulder. 5 closed his mouth and nodded, looking to 9.

6 walked to 7, "To Defend Us." he said, "... And love."

7's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth opened to say something, but 6 was already gone, moved on to 8.

"To Guard Us." said 6. 8 turned to 9 and shrugged.

6 walked over to A and stopped right in front of him, but staring directly into 9's optics.

"To Distract It."

9 blinked. "It?" But... but it couldn't be!

6 nodded, confirming his grim thoughts. Even the other group had a purpose.

"To Outsmart it." said 6, pointing to B, who brightened up at this knowledge. 6 pointed to the brothers- C and D, who visibly flinched as 6's finger landed on them. "To Trap It and To Emprison It."

The two confused stitchpunks looked at each other and shared a shrug.

"6, is the 'It' you keep talking-" 9 said, trying to stop the ranting artist.

"To Silence It." said 6, pointing to E, who looked down in puzzlement.

"6-"

"To Know It." said F, joining in, and pointing at herself.

6 nodded, as if to say "That's my F".

"What-"

"To Kill It." said 6, ignoring 9 for the third time and pointing to G. G smiled and looked at his pocketknife with a new admiration.

"6!" yelled 9, already knowing what 6 was getting at.

"To Defeat It." said 6 calmly to H, as if 9's shouting hadn't just scared the twins into hiding behind 7.

9 waited, raising an eyebrow.

6 turned to 9 and looked in his eyes, walking over to him, hunched and gripping his key again. "2." 9 stopped his annoyed glare. "To Inspire Us."

9 closed his optics and looked to the floor.

"I know 6. I know." he said, his voice quivering slightly, and the things he had been through all coming back. 7 put a hand on his shoulder, the twins no longer in need of a hiding spot.

"We have a purpose," she said gently, "But what does he mean?"

"It. The monster he drew." said 9, the weakness in his voice increasing. "It's a war... The final war. We were all meant to fight it. That thing. That's what we have to do."

"No," said 6 shaking his head gently. "Our fight. Save yourself. Don't die. Can't die." 6 pointed to 9's still opened chest. "Can't die."

Something in 6's last sentence woke a part of 9 that had been sleeping for a long time. He finally knew. He finally knew what he had to do.

"Can't die," he repeated.

The biggest smile washed over 6's face, and he nodded happily.

"Understands." said 6, looking the happiest 9 had ever seen. "Finally."

"What?" asked 7, now understanding as well, "He-? He can't-? Oh God. But... but how?!"

"Different. Meant to Save us. And Us." said 6, carefully studying 9's reaction.

"I'm meant to-? Save myself... And you? How?"

"By Saving yourself." said 1, getting up from his book. Everyone stared at him, "Well it makes sense, doesn't it? If he can't die, he can get 2's soul back with the talisman."

"He's right." said 9, sounding too shocked for words. "I can get him back," he whispered, like saying it too loud would blow the chance away, "I.. I can..."

"Understands." said 6, shaking his head as if he didn't belive it. "Led him. I Led him."

"I understand." said 9, too shocked to care how stupid he sounded, sitting down on the book 1 had just got up from to absorb the news- the reality.

"Finally."


	21. Preparations for the Fight

To Save Us All

chapter 21~

9 finally understood.

Finally.

6 had finally come through and explained it all. All he needed was a quiet place, time, and the threat of a terrifying monster to do it.

Each stitchpunk had a purpose, but different than what he originally thought. It turns out that whatever was supposed to happen, would happen. Stitchpunks may get killed in this fight for life. G's family was made to fight the creature, and 9's family to keep the savior out of danger until he confronted the BRAIN. 9 knew what he had to do, and it made him feel like a brave hero, but knowing eight stitchpunks had been made to keep him safe, he also felt like a damsel in distress.

9 sat next to 5 on the book bench, in the desk room. Even though 5 was his best friend, 9 didn't want to talk much. Unluckily, 5 did. 9 could tell 5 was nervous about the whole thing. Who wouldn't be? The preservation of life on Earth was in their hands. Anything could go wrong if they didn't do one thing right.

"Don't worry, 9, we'll protect you." said 5 nervously, putting a hand on 9's shoulder. The way he said it made 9 think 5 was trying to reassure himself rather than 9.

"5." said 9, annoyed. This was the sixteenth time someone tried to comfort him before they set off for the Factory. "This thing won't be so hard to beat with everyone else already going after it. It's not like the BRAIN knows I'm the one it wants."

"Yeah I know... but uh... 9?" asked 5, gripping his top button and looking nervously at the feet.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to do this?" asked 5, looking up to 9, the question he already stated still playing around in his optics, dancing actively as the thought continued to grow.

How _were_ they going to do this?

9 knew this whole thing was planned out. It had already happened. That's how 6 knew about this, because he had traveled in time. He must have. Now it was a matter of doing what your instincts told you. They had each done something that stayed with 6, and that he had traveled in the past to warn them about. Each had done something that was their purpose, and had helped defeat the creature, they just had to put the pieces together.

"It's all planned out. Whatever happens, happens." said 9, sadly. What if someone's purpose was to die? 6 had said 9 was the most important one after all, maybe 6 didn't think anyone's death would hurt 9. But it would. It would hurt so much more than anyone could comprehend.

"Why do you think 6 can do that?" said 5, asking questions 9 had thought about ever since he had first understood what F meant by "reverse time". 9 frowned as the questions 5 asked seemed like reminders to keep asking them, "How can he travel in time? Why should he? Why should you?"

"We're different. I'm not sure why. I think it has to do with the soul. The human soul." said 9.

"What do you mean?" asked 5, sitting up, attempting to understand.

"Well, I learned a lot from 3 and 4 about humans, back in the future when everyone was dead." - 5 looked to his feet again- "They showed and taught me that humans were unique to Earth, different from all the other living creatures. Humans were different, too. They thought about things, and used 'collective learning' to survive. They didn't adapt to harsh climates like other animals, but instead would take the animals furs to survive in cold and stay in shade to survive in heat. They evolved differently. They had the ability to understand and learn and communicate through language. They had an ability no other animal had. They could epress themselves through art. But because of this, I think it blocked out something that all other animals do have."

"What's that?" said 5, looking back up at 9.

"The sixth sense." said 9, "it's the ability to sense the future, and to read minds, to sense what others are feeling or thinking."

"Like 6." said 5, smiling.

"I think that sense that was hidden from the human mind, blinded by the ability to communicate and express themselves. I think it was 6's part of the soul. I think he's the sixth sense of the Scientist." 9 said.

5 looked to his feet again, thinking about that theory.

"9!" 7 called suddenly from outside the desk room, "B wants to show you something! Come here!"

"Come on." said 9, getting up from the book he and 5 had been sitting on.

The two friends stepped out of the desk room and into the larger one, and followed 7 down a tunnel leading to the main hallway.

"What is it? What does he want to show me?" asked 9, now being pulled by 7's hand. 5 lagged behind, smiling as if he knew the surprise already. When the steps leading to another room showed up, 7 bowed dramatically as if 9 was royalty and let 9 go up first. 9 rolled his optics and smiled, walking up the set that lead to the main hallway, and the front entrance of the art museum. 9 walked up into the hallway, almost right into a cloth covered machine.

Everyone surrounded it, E and B being the closest to the... whatever it was... and the others smiling, waving, or trying to peek under the cloth, stopped by H or 8.

Whatever it was, it was big enough for maybe four stitchpunks. The thing looked like a box, hallowed out by the looks of the dent in the top.

"What is it?" asked 9, taking hold of the fabric and readying to pull.

"See for yourself, my boy." said B, wiping oil from his hands with the fabric covering his invention.

9 yanked the cloth off of the mystery invention and saw to his great surprise that he knew what it was.

It was a toy car, obviously modified to actually work. The hood had been removed and an actual battery engine of sorts was placed inside snugly. To wires protruded from the engine, and were sticking out, available to the passenger. The seats in the front that could have been originally plastic were now covered in fluffy cloth. The doors didn't open but it didn't matter anyways, you could just jump over them. It was a black convertable.

If this thing ran correctly and fast enough, B might have saved more than one life.

"Do you like it?" asked B, starting to rambling on about his invention, 9 understanding every word. C, D, and the twins began to catalog it. "It's called a 'car', humans used to ride in these when the streets were'nt fillied with debri and bodies..."

"Hey, I remember something like this!" said 9, looking the thing up and down. "When I first woke up, I went outside to find 2 and I saw this... Only it was huge and... there were people inside..."

The room quieted as they all realized what seeing 'people' meant. Dead people.

"Well, it works. That's what's important." said E, smiling and trying to push images out of his head. "We don't have time to test her out, but I'm sure she'll hold up."

After successfully driving the car up near the front entrance, everyone gathered around for a meeting in what they called the Lobby.

The stitchpunks discussed possiblities of what could happen, and the seemingly innocent ones were told to keep fighting no matter what.

There were disagreements, but they would work them out with reason, and whoever's idea was the most logical and productive was the one they would go with.

Everyone had a say. No one was crazy, mute, or shy in this meeting.

No one was left out.

Because everyone had a purpose.

The stitchpunks had decided on a battle strategy after about thirty minutes.

1, the twins, 5, and 6 would go with 9 in the Balloon, to the factory. 7 and 8 would take the ground route, in the Car. G's family would spread out and look for any sign of the monster, C and D with 7 and 8 and the others staying at the art museum, their home.

B taught 8 and 7 how to drive, showing 7 the steering wheel and 8 the ignition- which was the connection of the two wires in front of the passenger seat, where 8 would sit.

Since E was staying behind to help defeat the monster when it came, 5 gave him his crossbow. He trusted him to use it well.

It was for E's purpose, after all...

F and 6 hugged as tight as they could, whispering things in their heads that no one could hear but them.

7 sat hand in hand with 9 on a book, spending what could be the last few minutes they had with each other.

"7?" asked 9, resting his head on her's, hiding his face, wanting it all to be over already so he could make sure she was safe.

"What is it, 9?" she asked, gentle and curious.

"I'm scared," he admitted. "But I know I shouldn't be-"

"9. Stop." said 7, moving so she could look him in the optics. "Being scared is not a bad thing. Fear is fear. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Why not?"

"Being scared means your smart. If you tried to hide your fear, you would be a coward. I would know. I used to hide my fear."

"But 7, I'm not scared for myself." said 9, taking both of her hands, "I'm scared of loosing everyone- again."

"9, no one is going to-"

"I mean starting over." said 9, "You won't remember me when I go back. No one will. And I'll have to start over. Making 1 my friend instead of my enemy, making G trust me. Making you love me."

7 smiled sympathetically and kissed him again, making 9's soul glow slightly within the protective case.

"9. It's already happened. It's happened twice for you now. I'm meant to love you. It's already happened."

"But what if-"

"No if's." she said with a smile. Then, getting up and calling to everyone else who was saying their last 'what if's'. "Let's go everyone, better to get a head start!"

8 jumped in the car and started the ignition, bringing the wires together. C and D hopped in the two back seats, hugging each other in nervousness.

"You'll be fine, 9." said 7, kissing his cheek once before running after 8, who has already starting to drive. 7 flipped gracefully into it, landing in a sitting position in the front seat and taking the wheel. She knocked down her skullmet, ready for battle.

9 touched his cheek gently where she had kissed it.

"I love you." he said, though with 7's increasing distance he knew she couldn't hear him.

The car sped around the corner, and they were gone. 5 walked up to 9, who was still staring after her.

"Come on, 9." said 5 gently, somehow knowing how much it hurt. He always knew.

9 turned with 5, going down in the tunnel back to the hallway with the weird paintings.

"Let's do this." said 9, following his guide.

They reached the roof just in time to see 7 and 8 already far off in the distance, searching for any signs of the monster.

1 was waiting for the Balloon to fill up with enough air so he could step inside without getting his feet entangled in the fabric.

"Not her purpose." said 6, laughing. 9 raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, glad they still had at least thirty more minutes before they had to worry.

6 was looking down the side of the building, waving to F, who had been fitted with a makeshift sheild and spear, not made too well by a hurrying 7, and was walking around awkwardly, not sure how to use it. 6 shook his head but smiled. F heard his thoughts and looked up, folding her arms and tapping her foot jokingly, as if she could ever be mad at 6.

"You said her purpose was To Know It." said 9, smiling down at the scene, talking to 6. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

6 turned to face 9 and looked directly into his optics. After a moment of taking that literally and searching his head for what he thought, 6 nodded grimly. He turned back to F.

"So she Knows what's going to happen." said 9, turning back to F as well, watching her fall over herself as the sheild caught a ray of sunlight and she blinded herself, tripping over a rock.

6 laughed before replying. "Always."

"And do we win?" asked 9, studying 6's reaction.

6 was silent.

"What direction are we going, 9?" asked 5, holding 4 up to the steering nail of the Balloon because 4 was too weak to carry 5.

9 looked up from his hands and pointed halfheartedly in the general direction of the factory.

5 shrugged and told 4 to pull the nail West so they would move East. 9 leaned against the basket and let himself slide down, his burlap striking some friction as he did, causing a dull heat on 9's back.

6 walked over to 9 and knelt down to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul's don't die." he said, his optics warm and understanding as 9 looked into them. 9 smiled and nodded, understanding this wasn't a time for mourning something that didn't happen yet, and possibly never would.

Hopefully.

"You never answered my question." said 9, getting up and trying yet again to get an answer.

"Doesn't need to be answered." said 6, walking over to help 1 search the ground beneath them, "Already happened."

That wasn't good enough.

"OK, you guys. You know what to do." said G, putting up his hood and unfolding his pocketknife until the longest knife poked out. E and H nodded, and B and A mumbled a yes. "Hide as close as you feel necessary, and attack only when you see an opening on it's armor, like we discussed. Understand?"

"No." said F, who had been watching the sky. "Not my purpose."

G sighed. "Yes F, we know. You've said this many times. But we still don't understand, so your gonna have to try and be clearer or we'll be forced to keep you with that heavy sheild and spear."

"Know it." she said, squinting at the sky. G narrowed his optics at her, his lips pressing into a very thin line.

"Yes, F, we know." he said, pronouncing each word carefully, containing himself, "You've already-"

"Know where it is! Hide for now!" she said, whispering as she pointed, taking off toward a crumbled building, her springed feet making her just as fast as G, if not faster.

Everyone stared in shock for several seconds except for G, who knew every second counted.

"Well you heard her! Hide!" he said as he dragged E with him, making E almost drop 5's invention. A and B shared a glance before running off together, straight for another crumbled building.

G ran as fast as the wind could take him, his rubber-soled feet making the softest padding sound opposed to E's clanking. G spotted a gutter pipe and made for it, dodging under it, and bringing E with him, just as he began to hear the noise F had warned them to hide from.

A clanking, rythmitic droning was looming into the small courtyard of the art museum. Every step the monster took generated a horrible metal grinding sound, along with a thud of it's claws hitting the concrete and dirt.

He hoped A and B made it to wherever they hid, because the monster was coming.

It would only be another few seconds before it rounded the corner.

_A/N: Okey dokey, little children, here comes the BIG MONSTER! Stay tuned for more action and adventure next chapter!_

_OK, all joking aside, how'd you like it?_

_And chapter 22, there will be some... well I can't really say so just ... be warned. M'Kay?_

_Maybe gore and sadness and... can't... say._

_*splodes*_

_Kk! R&R my readers! ^^_


	22. The Monster

To Save US All

chapter 22~

9 sensed it before he knew what was going on.

The feeling had come out of nowhere, the sudden itchy knowledge that something very bad was going to happen.

And the guilt that you couldn't do anything about it.

He quickly walked over to the side of the basket and peered over the wall, down to the twenty or so feet below, to check on 7's progress.

He could see them in the Car not too far off, a little bit ahead of them. They were safe.

For now, at least.

6 was on the other side of the basket, looking down to 7, 8 and the brothers along with 9.

"No." 6 piped up suddenly, his head snapping up to 9 with wide and terrified optics. Just because 6 had done this before however many times didn't mean he was used to it. This thing must be horrible.

"What did you say, 6?" said 9, walking to him and placing a hand on 6's shaking shoulder.

"I hear her. She warns me." said the shaking artist, burying his face in his pen nibed hands.

"Who, 6?" said the now scared 9.

"F."

_*clank* *scratch* *whir*_

G didn't dare move.

There was limited space in the small gutter he had run into, and he was hugging E as close as he could, a sudden fierce determination to protect him overpowering him and making G scowl in the semi-darkness, hating this creature.

_*clank* *scratch* *whir*_

F closed her optics in terror.

She had managed to jump behind a crumbled wall of a building just in time before the sound she heard only in her head became reality. She shook her head, willing the demon to go away, willing this bad soul to burn and rot, to die.

_*clank* *scratch* *whir*_

B's optics turned up as he peeked out the hole in the wooden panel he and A had dove under, now clutching each other in terror. Each clank of metal on concrete seemed to vibrate in his head, and he could only dig his shaking fingers into A. A did the same.

_*clank* *scratch* *whir*_

6 opened his optics. He knew it wasn't around him yet, but since he could hear F's thought's the best, he knew her terror. He remembered.

Soul's never die.

"No." he said.

9 looked up and rushed over to him.

"What did you say, 6?" 9 asked gently, placing a hand on 6's shaking shoulder.

B pressed his mouth into a firm line and looked out of the hole in the wooden panel. The rhythmitic clanking had stopped.

It was quiet, and that was a bad sign.

A opened his mouth to say something but B shook his head and put a shaking finger to his lips, telling A the last thing that would assure them of safety was discussion.

A nodded and B leaned the side of his face against the wooden panel, knowing the wood could attract more vibrations than his old ears could.

Then he heard it. The low growl. Right on the other side of his protective wooden panel.

He should have jumped back in terror, but instead he leaned in closer, raising a stitched eyebrow in curiousity. This thing wasn't human, yet it was. The mechanical frightening sound that terrified B to no end was now only a mechanical creature with no brain.

It could be outwitted.

B slowly backed away from the wood, making no sound as his old wooden feet gently touched the soft dirt of the ground. B looked around him, taking note of any resources he had. He noticed a child's stuffed doll, wearing a ragged blue and white dress with blonde hair. What could he do with that?

Just when he was thinking, B heard a loud yell from across the courtyard, and although he couldn't see anything, he knew G was charging.

B heard clanks and yells and horrified screams as the human, the very thing the stitchpunks were trying to save, was thrashing at G. B looked through the small hole in the wooden panel and saw to both his horror and relief that G was still dodging the beast, narrowly avoiding the slashes and stomps of the creature.

B saw that the creature looked almost like what 6 had drawn- but even more terrifying. It was basically a human skeleton with armor covering the only slightly decaying bones. It looked as if the thing couldn't stand upright like a normal human being, because of the spikes on his back. It's claws were just as menacing as it's teeth, which B presumed was made out of the same alloy. As it was now facing G, one would think it's two frontal red eyes of hate were occupying it's vision. This mistake would get you killed. The creature had one huge eye, drilled into the skull of the human, peering around lazily as the rest of it's body fought, attached to the back of the monster's neck with two thick wires. It seemed as if the BRAIN was watching, and controlling, every movement. As B watched, G flipped, cut, jabbed, dodged, skidded, dove, rolled, and sliced his way toward the beast, but every time he tried to lunge at it, the beast would dodge as well.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting scream, completely unexpected and full of torture. B clutched his hands to his ears in incredable pain as the high pitched sound, possibly too high pitched for even a dog to hear, clawed at the air as if alive. Whatever remaining glass windows there were around them shattered at the noise, a telephone pole near the art museum toppled over and a wire popped, sending a shower of sparks to illuminate F's terrified face in the building adjacent to B's. B felt the pain in his optics as if they, too, would break.

But, thankfully, the noise stopped, and B opened his optics, relieved they hadn't broken.

It took several seconds for B to understand that the sound had come from the creature, and it had the same affect on everyone else. G was now on his knees, clutching his ears and screaming himself at the pain that resided even when the beast stopped the high pitched noise.

"What in Creator's name was that?" whispered A into B's ear.

G got up and stared at the creature, which seemed to be... smirking down at him. It knew the pain it caused, and it was about to do it again. G had left the safety of the small gutter to E, and had run out from his hiding place in rage. He wouldn't let the beast get to B, not in a million years.

But to his surprise, E was now screaming his own war cry, sprinting in with 5's crossbow aimed high above the creature's face. The creature tilted it's head and opened it's jaw to scream again. If G knew anything about physics, he knew E would miss if he aimed that high, unless he shot from his stand point right now.

"Bastard!!!" screamed E as he fired the launcher, aiming high but hitting low. E found the shard of metal he had placed in 5's invention hitting the monster right where he wanted it to- the neck. The launched shard of metal slid right through the creature's frontal armor plate and into it's neck, the sound of breaking glass making E smile triumphantly.

The creature, hunched over but not on all fours, threw back it's head and tried to let out one of it's painful high-pitched squeels again, but it found itself disabled.

It found itself Silenced.

E raised his eyebrows as he stood gaping, shocked with himself, and proud. G saw the claw coming at him long before E did, and blocked it with his knife, saving E's life.

The monster couldn't use it's horrible high pitched squeal anymore, but it could still make noise. It roared in hatered as E took off, his purpose fullfilled. F held in her horrified scream as she felt what would happen next. She closed her optics an looked away, knowing her mind would still play it for her. Over and over again. Forever. It was the burden that came with knowledge. She had to know everything this monster would accomplish, and everything it wouldn't.

The monster roared and lunged for E, the movement triggering it's instincts- more like orders from the BRAIN- and telling it to kill. It's claw came down upon E, and the inventor screamed in pain as he was ripped into pieces, mechanics torn unevenly and parts of him being thrown everywhere. The green of his soul stayed behind, whole and terrified. F clamped her hand over her mouth as she saw it played over in her mind, wanted so much to just scream in horror, but having to hold it back, sobbing into her hand. She whispered to her 6 in her mind, reporting everything she was seeing.

E's soul, bound by laws unknown and unwritten, couldn't moved from his body, and stay near the biggest piece of himself, falling to his knees and sobbing at... everything.

G, enraged and beyond control, took a running jump at the creature and flew at it's back, attempting to latched onto something and stay there.

B, who had watched the whole thing through a small hole in his wooden panel, was now dry sobbing too, his hands over his optics.

"Why?!" he screamed, sadness, anger, and horror bleeding in his words. A closed his optics and placed a hand on B's shoulder as G continued to wrestle with the beast outside their hiding place.

"9 will Save us. We just have to help." A said reassuringly, helping B off the ground he had fallen to. "We have to try, brother."

B stood and opened his optics, stopping the sobbing and looking around, nodding and pushing away what he had just witnessed. He looked back to the doll he had spotted, and a spark from the telephone wire caught his vision. His optics adjusted to the light and distance and B saw the rouge wire spark once more, subtle yet fatal. If the creature somehow ran into that...

"A," said B, still looking at the fallen wires, "What was your purpose, again?"

"F." said 6, clamping his hands over his optics as if he was seeing it himself. He _was_ seeing it himself.

"You can see what she see's?" asked 9, dumbfounded.

6 nodded, sobbing as what he saw haunted him, playing over and over like a horror movie. And he didn't have the remote.

"W-what's happeneing?" asked 9, trying to see into 6's optics, trying to reach him. "Are they OK?"

6 shook his head and whispered something so quietly even 9, who was only two centimetter's from his face, couldn't hear.

"Fallen." 6 whispered.

"What?"

"E has fallen."

B stared at the fallen transformer and telephone pole, with it's rouge wire spraking every now and then.

"What was your purpose, again, A?"

"To Distract It." said A, swallowing nothing as he understood what B was getting at.

"Then I'm going to need you to do that." said B, walking over to peek around the wooden panel.

"Excuse me?" hissed A. "Need I remind you of how fast that vulgar creature is capable of going?"

"A," said B, fighting off the recent memory of E but trying to think, "You said it yourself. 9 is here to Save us, we just need to help."

A mentally kicked himself and hide his face in one hand.

"I..."

"A." said B, looking to his brother. "This doesn't garentee you will get killed."

A nodded and removed his hand, knowing B was right, that he was right, and accepeting his possible fate. 9 would find a way to save them. He had accomplished so much so far...

"What do you propose I do?"

"F-fallen?" stamered 9, in shock. The word had captured everyone's attention except for 5, and the twins had abandoned the steering nail to capture this information, leaving 5 to take a flying leap and carefully latched onto the nail, hanging on it and shifting his body when he needed to steer.

"F-f-fallen." whispered 6, hiding his face in his hands again.

9, too numb to notice 5's screams for help, stared at 6 in shock as the twins hugged each other, their mute cries making 9's heart melt.

"9! We're all gonna die if you don't do something now!" 5 cried helplessly as he frantically tried to swing his feet to the left, so the Balloon would stay on course. The Balloon teetered a bit, and it slowly began to tilt to the right.

9, snapping out of his pain, sprinted to 5's side and pushed his feet onto his shoulders, letting 5 right the Balloon and cause 5 to let out a sigh of relief.

6 was on the ground now, curled up in a small ball, tighter than ever, not able to withdraw further into himself. The twins were flashing to each other, hugging 6, making the ball tighter.

9 looked away, to where 5 was looking, to the future, to his destiny.

"Wh-where are 7 and 8? Can you see them?" he said absently, looking for a change in subject, not wanting to upset 5 with the news that his parallel was dead.

5 looked down lazily, as if expecting them to be right below him.

"No," said the guider absently as well, seemingly tired.

"Wait. What?" asked 9, not sure if his paranoia of making sure at least 7 lived was playing tricks on his mind.

5's face tense in surprise as he realized what he just said to 9. He jerked his panicing head back down to scan the ground 20 feet below them.

"5!" yelled 9, not caring who he upset anymore, just wanting to make sure 7 was OK, "I said are they OK!"

5 looked back to 9 with a panicing smile, a smile of insanity, a smile of pure terror.

"I can't see them, 9. They're gone."

_A/N: OK, so I feel a little cruel in this chapter because of E but... I had to show you how terrifying this monster was in my head. It was actually a lot more terrifying and I woke up screaming once from a nightmare but... ANYWAYS I have the noise the monster makes when it walks. Remember? The *clank**scratch**whir* noise? yes you remember. _

_For those on FFnet, I can't really give u a link for it, but here is a url..._


	23. Reassurance

To Save Us All

Chapter 23~

B smiled and looked back to A, thinking.

"To Distract It..." said B, tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "And To Outsmart It..."

"We don't have all day." said A, annoyed. "I know what my purpose is. You don't have to repeat it."

"Maybe you can lure it to the wire?" said B, looking back to said wire, sparks shooting out of it now and then, like blood from an amputated arm.

"How? By flailing my arms and screaming? It would take it two seconds for the monster to figure out what I'm doing, B."

"Then don't flail your arms and scream," said B with a patient smile A didn't return.

F, curled up in a tight ball and covered her mouth and optics, trying to hard to erase what she had seen happen to E. She was now sobbing, knowing the beast wouldn't hear her in all this noise, and letting out her terror into her hand. Screaming, crying, sobbing, hating.

Then she heard B. She stopped crying immediately at his words, his voice, playing over inside her head, allowing her to compute them and make more sense of them.

"He's going to." she said, "To Outsmart It."

6 looked up from his hands, from his protection, and sat up, uncurling himself. The twins tilted their heads, surprised by his sudden change in mood.

"It will die soon." said 6, mumbling low to himself, but the twins still picking up on it. 6 looked up at the twins, who were now cataloging his words, "But there will be more if he can't. Must do it soon. Or life will die."

"I can't see them, 9. They're gone." said 5, attracting 6's attention. The artist looked to 9, holding 5's feet on his shoulder's. 6 sensed his anger, his panic, his hate, his need of self control.

"What do you mean, their gone?!" snapped 9, craning his neck to see over the basket walls, trying not to make 5 fall over or off of him.

"Well, I can't see them." said 5 helplessly, his eyebrow as far upwards as it could go, looking down worriedly at the scene below him.

9 turned to 6 desperately, making 5 jolt dangerously.

"Can you see, 6? Are they OK?"

"Heard the shattering noise. Shatters glass, shatters hearts." said 6, looking over the basket. "Helping. Went back to help. Won't die. At least you are safe..."

"No! 6, I love her! And them! I can't just allow them to die! I won't allow them to die! Not again!"

1, who had looked up and had been listening ever since 5 told 9 he couldn't see them, banged his staff on the basket, making the Balloon jerk, and capturing everyone's attention.

"9! Don't you see what he's saying? You have to let go. You have to be strong. You are different, made for cleaning up their messes and righting our wrongs. You were designed for this. I will not just stand here and watch you deny truth!"

"How can you tell me not to do something you have done for years!" yelled 9, retorting at 1 with such anger in his voice that the twins hid behind 6.

1 glared at 9, but it fell in a second, weaking, showing 9 that 1 really had gone through so much.

"I... I've learned my ways didn't work. I understand my mistakes." - 1 looked back up at 9, his face strong again- "That's how I know that if you try to deny destiny those mistakes will haunt you forever."

9 turned back to the factory now, which now loomed in the distance- they would be ariving in about an hour- and thought about what 1 was saying.

He knew what 1 meant, about the mistakes. He remembered the terror and guilt he had back when he thought he couldn't change all this, and the relief and determination he felt when he realized he could. He realized how lucky he was that he could redo his past and correct things, and how sad 1 must be to not be able to do so. But 9 needed the talisman to go back, to when none of this happened, to when his first mistake changed everything.

He needed the talisman. And he would get it.

"To Save Us." whispered F thankfully, lost in her thought's, lost in her knowledge of the future. She hugged herself and smiled.

6 nodded as 1 stepped down, knowing 9 understood, and the artist walked up to where 9 was still supporting 5.

"Fix the Past. It's broken." 6 soothed, patting 9's shoulder.

9 nodded and closed his optics, turning from 6's, trying to block out everything and think. This proved hard to do with 5 nagging him to be still.

"Stop swaying, 9." 5 said absently as he manuevered the steering nail, his voice sounding loud in contrast to the silence that had swept over them once again.

"He told us. Long ago." said 6's voice, right behind 9. "Most thing's change, but other's stay."

9 raised his eyebrows and turned his face to look at the tormented artist, who was now looking out toward the factory they would soon reach. The factory was alive and breathing, the BRAIN inside it probably making more devious creations as they flew toward it to destroy it.

"What?" 9 asked. That word seemed to give him many answers. Just one word that begged for enlightenment.

"Show him." said 6, his optics out of focus, like he was in a bizzare trance.

Suddenly, possibly in response to his words, the twins scampered in front of 9, 3 pointing 4's head toward the basket wall, so she could project another slide.

The audio cracked and faded at parts, but 9 could see the visuals very well.

It was the first room. The twins were cataloging the Scientist making 6.

The old man was smiling and humming to himself as the twins watched from right up next to him, on the very desk he was making him.

It was a fake smile, a mask.

"What was your question, you two?" said the Scientist, pausing his work on 6 to smile down lovingly at the twins, seemingly at 9 since he was watching through the twins eyes. 9 felt like he was being examined, like when 7 would steal glances at him so long ago, in the future. "Forgive me for my distraction, but this one is particularly important. 6 has a very unique purpose, you know."- the Scientist caught himself and gave a soft chuckle- "Well, that is if I'm doing this correctly..."

The Scientist looked down to a small red book on the desk and patted it affectionately, as if it were alive. Suddenly, solemness washed over the old man's face, and 9 saw what he meant by "So drained" in his journal. 9 raised his eyebrows in confusion as he watched.

"It's quite funny, isn't it?" said the Scientist, looking down at the book with a sad smile, "The human must dig in his past to find answers to questions in the future."

Since 4 was the one recording this, 3 moved them both up nearer to the Scientist to pat his arm, albeit 4 still in a recording trance.

The Scientist looked up at their touch and a brighter smile that reflected 2 shown on his face as he looked at the twins.

"Oh, forgive me," he said cheerily as he turned his body to face them, a stance to show he was fully paying attention and respect to them, "Now what was that question you two had?"

3 flicked something rapidly from behind 4, since she was still supporting her sister, but all that could be heard were clicks. Still, the Scientist seemed to know what they were saying, and his once happy expression turned to a rather confused one.

"You want to know how you remember something that never happened?" repeated the Scientist with mock confusion. He knew the answer to the question. 9 knew that he knew. It was in his brown eyes. The Scientist's hand flew to his chin, and he rubbed it in thought as he turned to the book again.

9 leaned in, and 5 didn't nag. They were both paying too close attention to the projection.

"Well, you two, it seems the time has come for me to confess something to you." said the Scientist, going back to making 6. "This will not be the first time you ask me this. Nor will it be the last. It has to do with time, you see. Time will play a big part in this. I expect you already know everything I'm going to say, so all I need to tell you is that... when he goes back" - 9 winced. Could the Scientist be referring to him?- "All he needs to know is that Soul's never die. They can only be transferred."- the Scientist indicated the talisman lying on his desk next to 6- "But souls... are quite mysterious. Even to me. But I have learned from the very ragdoll I'm making right now that soul's are invincible. They cannot die."

A slow smile began to grow on 9's face. A strange look appeared in the Scientist's brown eyes, and he leaned closer to 4. He was directing the next line of speach to someone. Someone who was different. Someone who would understand. Someone who really needed the answer to the question, much more than the twins ever did.

The Scientist seemed to be looking right at 9, like he was talking strictly to him, as if he knew. As if 6 had told him. Another thing 6 had done with time. The Scientist's look seemed to reach in his soul, and was pulling out the answer for 9 to see, like he was dealing him a card. Like 7. He still had 7 somewhere in there. And himself. 9 was still in there, already knowing, not having his memories ripped away by the force of being thrust into a ragdoll. He was looking into himself.

"And they cannot forget." said the Scientist, directly at 9.

The Scientist smiled down at his third and forth creations, whom each contained a piece of his very soul, much like his children. That was it. They were like his children, and he was like their father, but more so. He was like their God, but not quite, as he did not make them for the purpose of owning them. Yes, they were more like his children, and as all humans eventually fade, the Scientist was passing on the torch. Passing the torch of life on to the future.

The corner of 9's mouth twitched as the projection faded and 4 fell into 3, exhausted. 9 realized he had extended his hand to touch the basket wall, where the Scientist's face had been a moment earlier. He retracted it at once and it fell at his side.

"They cannot forget." 9 repeated to himself. The other's were quiet, including 6, who had moved to the very front of the Balloon and had hung himself over the edge, letting the breeze that came with flying toss his hair around gently. 9 could hear the soft whistles of the wind blowing past them as he flew toward his purpose, his destiny.

A and B had managed to sneak closer to the spark erupting wire, and were now close enough to get behind the wire just in time for the beast to be electricuted.

"Approximately." whispered B, now too close to the beast and G to talk any louder. He peeked out from behind the small discarded lamp they had taken as their new temporary shelter.

"Approximately?!" hissed A, enraged that his life was counting on an estimate.

"Well we don't know how fast it runs." whispered B, much to A irritation. "We know how fast it pounces and it's reaction time, but that's it."- B turned back to A with a nervous smile- "So, yes, approximately."

"So what if I can't make it in time?" whispered A angrily. he knew they couldn't get closer. Already the sparks were being thrown right at their feet, making them jump each time it came close to touching them. A could feel the pull from the charged air particles, and somehow suddenly knew.

He wasn't going to come back.

"Well I'll go next then." said B, putting a hand on A's shoulder. "And you _will_ make it."

A put on a fake agreeing smile and looked back to the beast.

G was putting up a good fight, but he was just one stitchpunk, he couldn't do it alone.

"W-when should I go?" asked A, sounding very helpless and lost.

"I think it would be best to help G out now, A." said B, with a horrified gasp as G was thrown into the air, landing on the opposite side of the courtyard, where F's face was peeking out between the cracks, an eerily calm look on her face.

G got up, brushed himself off with a look of hatered toward the beast, and began to run for it again. But he was getting slower, more tired. Something had to be done right now before G lost all of his energy.

A nodded and without any goodbyes or any last minute words, shot out from their protection, screaming at the top of his lungs to attract the beast.

F looked away, knowing what would come next, having already seen it in her mind's eye. She looked over to where 8, 7, C and D would emerge within a few seconds, the second wave of force to stop the monster from getting at 9. They would defend and guard him from this beast. They would help finish it off. But not before a few mistakes. F continued to watch helplessly and reported the truth to 6.

7 sped the Car through the Emptiness, not looking back, afraid to look back, afraid that 9 would be there, giving her that sympathetic look of his that seemed to control her.

Her hands gripped the plastic steering wheel tight, her arms jutting straight out from her to strangle it, and her face was hard. She wouldn't ever forgive herself for leaving him. He must be freaking out right now. She pressed her lips together, tight, everything was tight, she wasn't one to let go easily.

She turned the steering wheel sharply to the left as a familiar building whizzed past her, the art museum.

Time to kick some ass.


	24. We Dont Matter

To Save Us All

chapter 24~

A screamed as he lunged out at the wires, obeying the strange pull. The beast raised it's claw to wack G out of the way, but it froze as A screamed. The beast turned and automatically spotted it, the other ragdoll it was looking for, A. It's huge red eye had been following him, but the beast hesitated.

B watched with baited breath as the beast made up his mind, and in what seemed like a split second, lunged for A.

Everything slowed down, every detail crystal clear, nothing forgetful about any one of them.

A screamed slightly louder, and pushed his eldest body toward the wires, not bothering to try and dodge them, knowing he couldn't disobey the science behind the pull, not to mention outwit the creature. That was B's purpose.

A dove into the sparks, just as the creature sank it's teeth into his body, the powerful jaws crushing the ragdoll, it's insides, and the fraction of human soul inside of him. A's hand grasped air as he reached for his death, just barely latching his hand onto the metal inside the wire before the machine ripped his body into pieces, making quite a loud explosion of sparks.

The beast flew backwards, parts of it's metal armor melted from the intense electricity. It's cry was drowned out by the sheer noise of the explosion, and it's form lost in the light. Glass splattered everywhere, and red light evaporated into darkness. The beast could not see.

B flew backwards too, though much farther and with more pain. He screamed his last breath as he realized his mistake- he had been too close. The pain and ripping sensation he felt must have been cause from the electricity jumping the small gape in between him and the wire, zapping him and ripping him too nothing. Now he felt no pain, but he was still alive, just unable to do anything to help. It was OK, he thought to himself as he picked his soul form off the ground and located the biggest shred of his body- staying near something familiar, looking for closure- he had done his part. His purpose was fullfilled, and it was what he would be remembered for. He had outsmarted the beast.

A looked up from the ground he rested on, near the biggest piece of himself, and buried his face in his hands, too afraid, always too afraid, to understand it all yet.

All he remembered was saying "9 will save us, we just have to help."

F wailed into her arm, biting herself in terror and anger, feeling useless. She knew it was not her purpose, but she wanted to murder the beast for herself, to watch it die by her hands. She cried and held herself, wanting 6 more than any time in the past, more than anything.

She needed him. He needed her. But Time and Fate would not allow it, and so they stayed together in their minds.

7 spun the vehicle around the corner of the art museum just in time to see the explosion. She immediately swung her spear out of the car, firmly held it in her hand, and jabbed it in front of the tire, slowing the Cra and making it spin out almost comically. The machine screeched to a halt and she flipped out of it, landing in a graceful roll and sprinting to G, who had only been knocked to his feet in the explosion, but not injured. He had been too far away.

She helped him up, and he brushed himself off, looking around madly for the beast, hoping it was dead.

He saw movement across the courtyard and cursed.

"What in Creator's name happened, G?" she asked worriedly, scanning the area and finding the beast, cringing across the courtyard. "What the hell happened to it? What was that noise?"

"You guys talk to much." snapped G, too overcome with emotion to try and sound patient. He wasn't patient. He was here to kill this thing.

7 let loose on him.

"What?! You tell me what happened or I'll-" she practically screamed in his face, her voice ringing in his ears long after he clamped her mouth over her hands.

"Shutup! Have you learned nothing in the Emptiness?!"

7 looked away, knowing all of her careful training would be lost if she couldn't stop thinking of 9.

G turned, knowing he had shut her up, and saw the others get out of the Car, 8 having successfully parked it without dramatically leaping out of it.

"You brought them, too?!" G hissed, jabbing his pocketknife in the air toward their direction, acknowledging their arrival.

"I didn't have a choice." she hissed back, keeping her voice low as G began to run toward a small pile of rubble, in attempts to get everyone to hide there.

7 followed G, and so did her own guests.

"Debreif." said 7, staring hard into G's optics.

"A and B managed to blind the thing with that telephone pole over there, but died in the process,"- G pointed, not knowing A and B weren't technically dead...-"F is still in that building and we have to save her, and you guys came just in time."

7 nodded, scanning the area. She could see the frightened face of F in the building G had spoken of, her entire arm covering her mouth and her body shaking with sobs. 7 frowned but continued to search the courtyard. She could see a green glow coming from behind some more rubble, and assumed they were A and B and E, meeting up after their purposes were fullfilled. She looked back to the beast, the massive hunk of bones and metal that would have once been a human, and saw it getting up slowly, still alive.

It needed to die.

She turned back to the others, taking deep breaths that had no other purpose than to calm her down.

"There's a trench. They know what I'm talking about. I drove them over a bridge with it. If we can get the monster to follow us..." she turned back to the demon machine to see it throw back it's animal head in rage. "We can kill it."

G looked over their protective pile and watched the monster, the same hate reflecting in his optics as 7 felt.

"C, D, you have to go in there when 7 and 8 lure the beast to the trench. Get F out." G turned to look at the terrfied brothers, C staring horrified at the creature they all aimed to kill, and D hiding behind his older brother, his optics staring on sadly at F. "You guys have to be strong now."

C and D both looked at G with scared faces. 8 frowned and 7 put a hand on C's shoulder. The brothers each gave a single nod.

9 glared down at the factory, now five minutes away. He glared at it with hate, with sadness, and even- and he was no longer afraid to admit this to anyone- even terror.

Everyone watched the terrifying factory that drifted ever closer as they flew toward it willingly. Each expression held an appropriate mix of both terror and courage. Each knew what was at stake and each knew they couldn't hold back their fear, that they shouldn't.

No one spoke for a long time. What was there to say? What was going to happen? Would anyone die? Did it matter anymore?

But eventually someone had to ask the practical questions.

"So what exactly do we do?" asked 1, frowning frustratedly at the factory. "We can't just parade in there. We must have strategy!"

"I'm not sure." 9 said numbly, all emotion drained of the sentence. All he knew was that he had to get in there somehow. He had no idea what came next.

"Let it take you." whispered 6, staring hard at the factory. "It must take you. Save him..."

9 furrowed his eyebrows as he made sense of this.

"But how do we get in there without all of you dying?" he asked calmly. The sentence made 5 whimper.

6 just turned to 9, the look washing from his face and being replaced with the smallest smile.

That smile told 9 what he needed to know.

"We don't matter." 6 said calmly.

{C and D set up a trap}

{F takes a stand}

{6 is frantic, 5 is healing, the twins are driving???}

{cliffhanger: beast comes running out of nowhere, F caught on it's blade.}


	25. Leaders Dont Follow Orders

To Save Us All

Chapter 25~

7 and G watched as the beast picked itself off of the cold hard ground that the Emptiness had always been. They all knew it wasn't just another beast, yet none of them cared much for the power and strength of this machine. The BRAIN could see through it, and that was enough to allow hate in the hearts of those who knew it not before. C and D, once innocent and almost child-like despite their many collected learnings, were now also burning with hate and need for this creature to cease living.

Without another word, because none of them had anything much to say anymore, G nodded to the two brothers and ran off, 7 and 8 following.

C turned to his brother, smiling sympathetically, as if he knew they would die.

"Get F out." he said simply, using three different voices, friends who had fallen.

D hugged his older brother, agreeing that he thought this was the end, and that they were made only to help F.

But that wasn't necessarily true...

The Balloon flew past the Factory and over the other side of it, fluttering down to the ground like a leaf on the wind as 5 gently eased the steering nail upward, coaxing the Balloon to the ground as gently as possible.

5 guided them far beyond the factory, giving them time to think and space to concentrate. As soon as they were a foot from the ground, 9 took a running start at the basket wall, grabbed onto the side of it with one hand, and flung himself over, landing on his feet like a cat. 1 rasied an eyebrow and the twins' optics widened. 6 didn't react at all.

9 looked up at them with a thankful smile and took off for the factory, not waiting for the others.

"Wait! 9!" 5 cried, frantically lowering the Balloon the rest of the way and attempting to perform the same agility move as 9 had just done, but failing miserably. He landed flat on his face with one leg sticking up, but if there was pain he ignored it.

9 glanced over his shoulder, but didn't stop. 5 grunted as he got up, furiously brushing himself off as he sprinted after 9, reaching his hands out to grab at him. "9! Stop! Wait!"

5's frantic cries made 9 slow to a halt, turning his body half way and waiting for his best friend to catch up.

When 5 reached him, he simply slumped in his arms, shaking his head. "9 you can't... Do this... Alone..." he panted, hugging his arms around 9's waist so the youngest couldn't run off again.

9 struggled in his friends grip, but his heart wasn't in it and he couldn't help but smile. "5, I was made for this..." he said with a small chuckle, settling for resting a hand on 5''s back. "Besides, I won't be gone forever..."

"I know..." 5 said, his panting slowing. 9 wasn't panting at all. "When are you going to realize... You're not alone in this... You never will be."

9 closed his optics and shook his head. "I wasn't. But now I have to do this by myself... I'm the only one who can. You all know that." he said gently, nodding his head toward the others, who were either watching from the Balloon or were already on the ground.

"I do... But now you need us more than ever. You need us to guide you there..." 5 said, his panting ceasing and his grip loosening. "You can't get to the BRAIN if one of it's machine's kills you first."

9 pulled his mouth into one corner of his face, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't want you to go in there with me. I got in there without detection once and I can do it again-"

"But this time it knows your coming." 5 interuppted, staring right into 9's optics with his one good one, trying to persuade him with his look.

There was a silence as 9 realized 5 was right. This time, the BRAIN was waiting for him. Although it didn't know which one to watch out for, it knew he was coming. He couldn't sneak in the way he had when he was rescueing 7 all that time ago.

Time. Was it really that long ago? Or could it have been a few minutes ahead, when he would have been rescueing 7? Was this a different time, or just another shot? Did he have the choice or did he have to fullfill the prohecy?

"Well..." he said uncertainl, looking down at the waiting 5, who gripped his waist tighter as he saw 9's pondering look.

9 wasn't one to be a follower. 1 knew that the most. The way everyone looked up to him for answers he longed to find prooved he was a true leader. And leader's don't follow orders.

They make them.

"Follow me, then..." 9 said with a smile, coaxing one out of 5. His friend loosened his grip and gestured for the others to follow with his arm, a bright smile on his face. 6 perked up from his crouched position next to the twins. He ran straight toward 9, smiling as well.

The twins, however, looked terrified, not wanting to go any closer to the Factory as they weren't thhe fighting types.

But that was the horrible thing about war. Everyone is a soldier.

1 looked down at the two with pity from the Balloon, climbing down, careful not to puncture his dignity like 5 had. He landed gracefully enough, not having to perform any stunts as 5 and 9 had. As 5 moved ahead with 6, 9 met 1's optics.

Although it most certanly wasn't the first time 9 had experienced deja vu, 9 thought back- or forward- to when the two natural leaders had finally made peace in the end... Or had it been the beginning?

9 smiled and turned away, gently breaking the gaze. 1 nodded and turned to the twins, helping them along with words of encouragement.

C and D approached the building F was trapped in with caution, only scurrying from each hiding spot as the beast focused its attention back on the most athletic opponents. When they were close enough to see F's face, they recoiled slightly.

F was sitting back on her heels, her hands folded neatly in her lap, and her hair hiding her face, the only thing visible on it being a small smile. And evil smile, one of hate and of insanity.

The brothers gulped- was F alright? They turned to the beast to see it was now far enough away for them to just snatch her and run, but they weren't so sure F would come so easily. She looked dazed, as if she wasn't really there, almost as if she was somewhere entirely different.

Only 6 could really help her now.

9's group had gotten to a point where they could see the entrance of the Factory- exactly like last time for 9. he remembered it all too well, when he had gone in there to save 7 and 8, though he only came back with 7.

This time... He hoped his hunch was right. It had already happened after all...

5 crouched next to 9, peeking out through the hole in the same wagon he had used for cover before. The others caught up, and soon everyone was under the wagon's protection.

Surprisingly, the scene looked similar to when 9 had been here before, rescuing 7. There were spider bots everywhere, blimb-like machines flocking the sky, and even a few new ones that didn't look as threatening but easily could have been. It was one of the lessons 9 had learned by living this a second time.

Don't judge anyone by how they look. And in this case, that included machines.

9 turned to look at 5, to see him shuddering and glancing around, flinching at every spider bot that came close enough to see them but didn't for they were in the shadows. 6 was huddled with the twins, who were reacting the same way, flinching at every little thing. 1, 6, and 9 were the only one's who were calm enough.

9 bit his lip in thought- now what? He looked to 6 for an answer to his thoughts.

The artist broke his stare at the ground as he heard 9, and looked up to the savior. "Keep running." he said, staring hard into 9's optics. 9 gulped and nodded, looking back at the factory.

5 glanced in between the two. "K-keep r-running? Wh-what did he m-mean by that?" he stuttered, grabbing 9's arm. 9 shook him off, shaking his head.

5's optics went wide as he realized it himself, and he grabbed 9's arm again. When 9 looked at him, slightly annoyed, 5 cracked a weak smile, no longer shuddering and flinching, strong.

"Keep running, 9." he said, the strength 9 needed flowing from him and giving direction and purpose to the one who needed it.

"Keep running."


	26. Keep Running

Chapter 26~

To Save Us All

C and D decided to just make a run for it. The beast was turned away from them, and they couldn't just leave F there. C grabbed his younger brothers hand and dashed from their hiding place, headed straight for the building F was sitting in, her face still poking between the crack, though still only revealing her crazy knowing smile.

They tried to be as silent as possible, but of course their tiny gears had to whirr, and their wooden feet had to pound on the worn concrete. Yet, thankfully, the only attention they attracted was F's, who only flinched at the new sound. The beast was too far off, roaring it's black heart out.

Driven by fear and some form of adrenaline, the two pushed themselves toward F, looks of fear overtaking their once innocent faces.

F looked up as they dove into the crack, glomping her and clinging to her, waking her up from her trance-like state.

"N-no!" she cried weakly, scrambling under their shaking bodies. "M-must help kill it! Mustn't care about me!"

The two got up from what was once their mother figure, their bodies still shaking in terror at what they had just accomplished. They clung to each other instead, but still payed attention to what F was saying.

She looked terrified- like they had just done something horribly wrong. She was flailing her arms toward them, her optics were wide with terror, and she was screaming nonsense, accompanied occasionally by actual words.

"Go! Go!!" she whispered frantically, shaking them by their shoulders. "It will work! It will work!!"

C and D, both beyond confused, could only stare at her for a moment longer before dashing back out of the hiding place, pushed by F. The beast still hasn't turned around, for it was far off now, fighting with 7, 8, and G. The two could see the battle happening, and shook with fear they had to get rid of.

What had F meant? What was going to work? Did it have to do with their purposes?

To Trap It. To Emprison It.

How would they trap that thing?

The two brothers, still shaking, looked at each other with confusion. How could they trap that huge beast?

They looked back at F, who was watching them through the crack, and raised their eyebrows.

F smiled gently, motioning for them to come back. When they were close enough for her to whisper, she helped them out.

"The sister. Take down the sister."

9 frowned at 5, knowing what he meant exactly.

When 9 turned, to ask 6 how it all would happen, he blinked and missed it.

6 had dashed out of the hiding place, sprinting straight for the tunnel that led to the factory's innards. 9 gasped, and would have called out for 6 to come back, but it was too late, he was too far.

1 was the next to go, leaving his cape, hat, and staff behind as he propelled himself out with 6, also headed for the tunnel. The twins flickered for a second before joining them, and 9 was left with 5, who smiled teasingly at him before dashing out himself.

Shocked, and confused as hell, 9 dashed out himself, his optics trained on the tunnel, knowing he had to keep running.

1 was the first to get caught by a monster, snatched right off the ground and clenched in it's teeth, ripped to pieces like the doll he was to a dog. He didn't make a sound. 9 kept his optics focused on the tunnel, which 6 was disappearing into now.

He had to keep running.

The monsters advanced on them, blocking their path's by skidding to a hault right in front of them, snatching up 3 and 4, who flashed their optics in horror. Their monsters dropped them, squealing hatefully with the blinding light.

There was something about that squeal... It seemed to pulsate, like a signal of some sort...

9 kept running.

5 made it in next, and then the twins, albeit injurred now. 5 grabbed 4, held her in his arms, and dashed further into the factory, instructing 6 to do the same with 3.

9 kept running.

He made it in at last, but he knew it wasn't enough. He had to keep running until he got right in front of that red eye he himself had reawoken.

9 kept running. He surpassed 5 and 6, who each held a twin, and kept running. His legs were going numb from the sudden streinuous running, and his feet burned like they were on fire, but his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and determination to fullfill his destiny.

And soon enough, he found himself in the air, having made a flying leap out of the pipe and landing gracefully enough on the ground, his optics searching for the B.R.A.I.N.

It's horrible back was turned toward him, and it was in the process of making something horrfying. But 9 wouldn't let it finish.

5 and 6 had paused when 9 had long surpassed them, 5 immediately going into medic mode and laying 4 gently down in the pipe. 6 didn't seem to mind that 4 was injurred, and watched after 9, an uncertain look on his face, as if he had never really known what would happen at this point.

"Hush, 4, it'll be over soon." 5 said as he took her hand. He had looked her over and decided it wasn't critical, but the poor twin did look in aweful pain. His other hand reached past his shoulders to his back, where his day pack _should_ be.

But it wasn't there. He had left it in the Balloon.

7 lashed out with her spear, diving out of the way of the beasts swipes gracefully, her skullmet down and her entire body in fighting mode. G was the same, mirroring 7's movements on the beast so it would confuse it. 8 was currently on the floor, a huge gash in his side and a pained expression on his face.

7 was agile, swift, focusing her weight on the top half of her feet instinctually, graceful as a bird in flight. Her skullmet was down, ready. The look on her face was fierce, protecting, determined.

As she launched herself at the mechanical monster, the beast swiped her away with it's right claw, therefore focusing all of its attention on her at that moment. G would take that fraction of a second and run at it, his knife blade sticking out and aimed for it's head.

The lesson he learned soon after was that the human skull is hard to break with a simple knife, no matter how decayed and fleshy it looked.

7 watched as G went at it, trying to get on it's back so it he could get to the wires in it's neck, as 7 had told him was the B.R.A.I.N's pattern. She turned back to where the trench was, the gaping hole in the ground they were trying to get the beast in. They were still maybe an hour from getting it in if they moved at this pace, and 7 knew they couldn't last that long fighting this thing. She was already panting hard, though every fiber in her body was still screaming at her to fight.

How could they trap it if it wasn't going to cooperate?


	27. The Sister

Chapter 27~

To Save Us All

C and D both raised their stitched eyebrows and exchanged a confused look. What did F mean by "The Sister"? Who's sister?

F just smiled once more as she slowly ducked back into the shadows of the broken building, one arm extended behind them, a single finger knowing how to kill this beast.

The brothers blinked and turned around, their useable optics adjusting to see what F was referring to as "The Sister".

They shuddered, for at first it looked like she was pointing to the beast itself, but when they looked closer they saw F's finger was directed off to the side of the beast, to a half-pulled-down telephone pole, dragged down by the wire of it's... sister...

"Take it down?" asked C, turning back to F, unsure of what she meant.

Only F's head was still visable in the daylight, the rest of her body hidden in the shadows. She looked hard into C's optics, the same finger she had used to explain who the sister was now coming up to her neck.

She made an ugly sharp ripping sound as her finger slid across her wire neck, motioning them to cut the few splinters of wood keeping the sister telephone pole balanced and upright.

The brothers thought about what that would accomplish. The beast didn't look like it had moved much from it's spot ten minutes ago, though it had been fighting two stitchpunks for a while now. They still needed to trap it, and the only way to do that was to get it in that trench. If they cut the rest of the splinters apart, it should hopefully send the pole flying, swinging down onto the beast.

And judging by the size of the chunk they would be cutting off... This just might work.

C nudged her dazed and in-thought brother gently, pointing to a huge kitchen knife sticking straight up out of a rubble pile. It called to them, they both knew what to do.

F slid back into the shadows of her mind, concealing her form from sight in the building.

Pain. Everywhere. But 9 still propelled his body in front of the massive machine, screaming his hate towards the single thing that had taken everything from him, and everything before he even existed, left him with nothing, left him with this hate he didn't want.

The B.R.A.I.N looked up from it's work, clearly in shock despite it's limited expressions. It dropped the part of whatever monster it was working on as it's hateful red eye widened, then adjusting to recognition.

9 held his ground, glaring back, just as defying and stubborn as ever, fear no longer being an influence on him. As he looked up into that machine, he remembered what the Scientist had hinted to- what HE had hinted to however many years ago it was. What he had said made him stronger, now able to face what he knew had to come.

The B.R.A.I.N snatched him up with it's free hand, it's metal head sparking with rage, but knowing the 9th couldn't get away now. To the B.R.A.I.N, this was life, and the damage the Chancellor had done to it's once innocent mind had burned the insane message into it's head: Life must die.

It remembered, as it always would, and now performed something similar to a cackle, insane with happiness at the jewel it had just found. In it's firm grip, this little spec of life would be nothing but energy soon, providing it with power. There was no point to life in it's hateful unseeing eyes.

9 struggled, a fighter til the end, kicking at the metal claw he was being contained in, trying to scratch at it with his bound hands. He threw his head back and screamed, challenging the monster before him, no longer afraid of it. Yet it felt so right to be in it's hand, like he was doing something right for once, righting his past wrongs...

The B.R.A.I.N's red eye closed and it's once alive and whirring gears and machinery grew silent. A flash of green, and 9's attention was focused on the talisman, his ticket to saving the world.

His ticket to saving us all.

5 could only watch in horror, panicking and wanting to throw himself in front of the talismans spark. He had always felt the need to protect 9, to keep him safe from the cruelty of this harsh world, like a big brother. But 9 had long ago surpassed him in knowledge about safety, and was now prepard enough to face this on his own.

6 hadn't moved from his position, though his shifted nervously, not blinking, not taking his optics from 9, wanting to give him at least his full attention. 5 put a hand on his shoulder, and 3 hugged his sister tight, so that even in her stressed and injurred form she wouldn't see what would become of their savior.

What _would_ become of 9?

7 grunted as she fell back, hearing a rip and feeling it in her fabric leg. She ignored the pain, letting G distract the beast as she examined her wound. It wasn't too bad, just a small tear on her knee, exposing her metal structure beneath. She began to feel dizzy, though, and closed her optics for just a second to right herself.

8 was panting heavly, a little ways beside her, and she looked down at him with pity for the huge tear in his stomach. Sometimes strategy was more effective than force.

As G repeatedly swung at the beast, flipping and jabbing his body around on the ground, dodging the beast and it's dangerous swipes, 7 unfocused her optics, noticing two shapes running toward the fight.

Two familiar shapes... And both holding up one side of a butcher knife...

C and D panted as they ran closer to the beast, each holding one end of the knife they had found. As they got closer they realized how lucky they were, yet how careful they should be. It was a wonder that thing wasn't already failing and swinging down! The splinters were jagged and dangerous, and the drop down looked painful, though not deadly due to the coincedental positioning of a car, which made the drop from deadly to seriously injurring, the telephone still being very high up.

They were absolutely terrified of the beast hearing them and turning around, but they had no choice, this had to be done. It already had been done before.

Instead of running right up to the pole, they dashed inside of the building it leaned against, the window right at the same height as the splinters alllowing them to hang out and cut the pole loose, if they were careful enough.

The brothers huffed as they saw the staircase inside the building was well enough intact for them to climb, then running up to it. These stairs were small enough as well, allowing them to scale them quickly, even with the huge knife on their backs.

There was no time to stop and rest, but for a heart-stopping second, C, who was ahead, tripped, sending the knife flying as D had come down after him. But thankfully the knife had landed on the floor they hadn't known was so close. Instead of stabbing into a wall or step of the staircase, it slid across the floor, scidding to a halt right under a pile of concrete from the roof that had caved in right next to the window they needed to climb out of.

The brothers smiled and got up, running after it. That little happening of luck gave them hope to keep pushing on, and they ran right over to the rubble they could climb easily, picking the knife up from the ground, each holding one end. Surprisingly, it wasn't as heavy as it looked, but it was still more than one of them could hold.

C and D lifted the knife above their heads and held it down onto their backs, so they could both climb up facing forward, making it less dangerous. C kept his head down, his face hard as he stared at the ground, carefully but hurriedly scaling the chunks of concrete.

Soon they reached the top, the residing light from the dwindling day outside streaming in through the window they had reached, beckoning them near.

When the pair looked out from the window, they noticed the distance from the ledge to the splintered telephone pole was too far to step onto. It was a jump, not too far but not close enough. They couldn't land on the splinters or they would be impaled, but there was a metal plate just above the cut, now diagonal and hard to stand on, but still better than the splinters. C shut his optics and held his frustration in, then letting it out in a huff.

D turned to his brother. "We can make it." The emphasis loosening and raising on each word, as each was a voice D didn't own, and had been said in different circumstances each time it had been recorded.

C looked back at his brother, the closest stitchpunk companion that knew him more than he knew himself. He smiled, nodding gently.

The two stepped back a few paces, eyeing the piece they saw as a goal, keeping their knees bent and ready, tensing first, then running. C reached the ledge and his optics went wide as he sprung his legs upward into a jump, followed by his brother.

It was over in a second, their feet slamming somewhat painfully onto the metal plate. C and D barely had a chance to smile before their wooden feet began to slip, the lack of friction too much for their body weight. D yelped, but C jumped right onto the pole of the chunk of the pole they needed to cut off.

D jumped for it too, his feet almost slipping but thankfully righting themselves as the wood meet wood. The bit of the split pole they were on was rickety, like an old bridge. It swayed with the wind, but wouldn't break unless the two stitchpunks managed to free the splinters. Both stitchpunks took a moment to get used to the swaying and ricketing noise, both catching a breath they didn't know they had been holding. D's optics were wide as the moon, and C was smiling with the thrill of what they had just done.

"Let's never do that again." D said, catching C's smiling and sending him a glare.

"Let's get to work." C said back, rolling his optics with a smile.

7 watched in horror as the brothers jumped from the ledge, and actually gasped when D almost slipped. Why on earth were they climbing that high, with a weapon, and on that broken telephone pole?!

"No." she said softly as the two began to lower the knife onto the already splintered pole. Were they _trying_ to pry it loose?! She looked back down at G, now gasping and panting for breath, yelling for her to help him.

"I know your injurred but it doesn't look that bad! Help me godammit!" he cried, swinging again at the beast. 7 set her jaw and glared at the beast, then getting up and running right in front of hit's crazed, mad face, doing jumping jacks to get it's attention. The beast's head snapped to the side, now trained on her. She took the attention and ran, sprinting for the trench.

The Beast ran after her.

She hissed in pain as her knee stung with her streinuous running, but she kept at it, the trench coming closer with each step.

But the beast wasn't as stupid as she had thought. It saw the trench and immediately halted, skidding a bit before turning back, running for G, who had fallen and not bothered to get back up. He probably didn't have the energy.

7 heard the pounding of the skeleton human feet against the Emptiness floor cease, and she cursed, pausing to swing her body around and full out screamed in frustration when she saw the beast headed for G.

She sprinted after the monster, the fierce look in her optic burning into the skeletons retreating form.

C and D had managed to get two whole splinters done by the time 7 had figured out the beast wasn't running after her anymore, only one more to go before the balance should finally be off enough for the rest of the telephone pole to be detatched.

They worked tirelessly, their bodies almost upside-down to get around the metal plate, legs entwined so they wouldnt fall, each holding an end of the knife, and sawing at the splinters with the blade.

Each loss of a splinters connection made the whole pole lurch, which in turn made the two panick and sit up, clinging to each other. They would stay like that for a second or two before relaxing and settling back to work.

As they sawed back and forth on this one last jagged splinter of wood, they began getting tired, huffing and puffing and straining to pull and push thhe blade across the fragment of wood.

After a few more strokes, the now familiar sound of cracking wood filled the air and they both sat up, clinging to each other and letting the knife go, their optics shut tight, ready for the ride of their life.

There was a pause after the noise, and the two blinked, beginning to relax.

"Why isn't it-?" D began, but was interuppted by the sudden lurching of the pole as it let go of itself.

They clung tighter than anything, both unable to scream from the amout of terror in their bodies.

The pole swung down, headed straight for the beast.


	28. A Dark, Dead World

Chapter 28~

To Save Us All

G panted and gasped for breath, laying flat on his back and staring up into the brown sky. He didn't just not want to get up, he couldn't. His body seemed to know he couldn't take any more fighting and had gone limp. He decided it didn't scare him too much, for now at least.

His chest heaving, he noticed the sound of the beast getting louder, like it was coming back. He cursed, trying hard to pull his exhausted body up and off the ground, but even the task of lifting his head to see what the beast was up to prooved nearly impossible to do.

He blinked slowly, his jaw set tight, the only thing in his body that he could still control, and when he opened them, prepared to be ripped apart just like the others, he saw something he knew he would probably never forget.

A chunk of the top of the previously only bent wooden telephone pole to the north of him was swinging down onto him, snapped off from the rest of itself.

He could hardly scream, but he did manage to gasp, though he was still barely able to breathe and it was partially to get some more oxygen into his body.

But the swinging chunk missed him, swinging just above him and crashing violently into something that had been just next to him, sending it flying with a loud roar.

The beast? Had it really been the close to ripping him to shreds?

The roar got quiter as the beast was blown back by the crash, but that was all G could tell. Where it landed, he had no idea.

7 watched it upmost shock as the telephone pole's chunk splintered loose and then separaed alltogether, then swinging down and knocking the beast off it's feet, like a golf put to a golf ball.

Her optics were wide, her mouth was gaping, her jaw almost to the floor in surprise and disbelief. Her surprised optics followed the flight of the beast, not knowing the two brothers were still clinging together on the wooden hammer that had hit it.

The beast screamed in rage, but there was nothing it could do, for even machines could not disobey the law of gravity, friction, and air resistance.

It flew over 7's head, but her optics still followed it. With one last flip in midair it disappeared behind the floor- wait, the floor?!

7 made a disbelieving sound, a choked sort of "what the hell just happened?!" sound, before running after it, her spear out readily.

When she reached the trench, she peered over cautiously. The beast had landed right in the middle of the trench, now a mangled mess, it's only red eye left twitching and beginning to fade.

7 panted from running, but continued to stare down at it, both still shocked and smiling a little, knowing it was weak now, and would probably die soon.

G took a few moments to lay there, gathering his strength. After maybe ten minutes went by, 7 was sure enough that the monster wasn't going to die by itself, but was quarantined for now, trapped, and that allowed them all to rest. She walked back to where G and 8 still lay on the ground, limping slightly because of her leg.

She caught sight of G, and noticed 8 had fallen asleep. Her breath calming down, she limped over to G, to check if he was ok.

"We have time now." she said softly, rubbing his arm gently. He winced, but looked up at her.

"What the hell just happened to it?" he said weakly, his voice cracking slightly.

7 looked away and thought about it, her face then softening. She chuckled at first, shaking her head. And soon she was full-out laughing, looking back up at the telephone pole that was just that now- a pole. She looked back to the trench, her optics catching on something.

Her face went from one of amusement, to one of concern, then one of horror.

C and D felt the light airy feeling in the pit of their bodies when they were falling, and hugged each other in fear. As they fell, the position of the hunk of wood kept chaning, tilting upward to the point where they were hanging on by only their arms.

But just before they hit the beast, C let go, and D fell off of the "ride" with his brother. There was an earsplitting crash as they landed, but it wasn't their bodies making the sound.

It was the beasts'.

C and D landed not too far away from G and 8, behind a small pile of debri, and hadn't been injured in the process.

D had landed on C, like a cushion, but neither of them minded. They were both too winded and shocked to care, and just lay there for a few minutes, trembling, too scared to care if their plan, their purpose, had even worked.

7 rushed over to the still brothers, a worried expression on her usually composed face.

"C! D! Are you guys alright?! What did you do?!" she said fraqntically, pulling them into a hug they both accepted eagerly.

"F told us to! Our purpose!" D said, dry sobbing, still shaking with fear. C was the exact opposite, radiant with triumph and happiness at what they had accomplished.

"We did it! We trapped It!" he exclaimed, hugging 7 tight and shaking with joy.

7 chuckled at C but continued to hold D when C pulled away and got up. "Will you go see if G's ok?" she asked as D continued to sob into her shoulder.

C nodded and ran off to G, who still lay contentedly on the ground, tired and in great need of sleep.

As he saw C run from around the small pile, he smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"You little rascal! Did you and D pull that off?" he asked, trying to sit up once again, finding he could at east now move his own body. He winced but continued to push himself from the ground, beckoning C closer.

Like a child to his father, C flew into his arms, laughing when G rubbed his hood effectionately. "Me and D. F told us to cut it. And we did! We did it!"

G chuckled and nodded, "You sure showed that monster. Good job, C."

7 soon emerged from around the corner as well, D clinging to her waist and burying his face in her side. 7 was rubbing his back gently as she brought him over to G.

"Hey, you did a good job, D. That took a lot of courage." G said. D immediately smiled and straightened up.

"Really?" he asked, kneeling down with C and hugging G.

7 wached them for a second before noticing 8 was still sleeping not too far away. And F was still hiding. 7 looked back down at G, tapping his head, now unhooded, to get his attention.

"I'm going to find F. You'd better keep an eye out, though. That thing may be trapped, but it won't stay weak forever. Whenevr your strength comes back you should take care of it." she said, about to turn away.

G grabbed her wrist, letting go of the two stitchpunks previously in his arms. Their eyes met, and they both smiled and nodded, knowing there was nothing to say anyways. They had both done a good job, so neither needed congratulations.

7 turned around, to take off and begin searching for F, but instead almost fell back, for F was standing right behind her, staring gratefully into her optics, a huge smile on her face.

7 gasped, but eased into a small smile. "Well hello, F." she said, putting a hand on the trembling seer.

F nodded, wrapping 7 in a hug. "It's almsot over... But not yet..."

7 blinked as she pulled away gently, raising her eyebrows. "What else do we have to do?" she said with concern, looking down at G. He shook his head, getting up.

"I'm fine." he grunted as he pushed himself up off the ground, not with his usual grace. He brought himself to a standing position, wobbled for a moment, and looked strongly back at F. "What do I have to do?"

F smiled and nodded her head toward the trench. "The only thing left to do." she said simply, "For you..."

7 turned to G with a small concerned smile, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and the smile turned into one of amusement. "Fullfill your purpose, in other words."

5 watched with terror, uncertainty, and disbelief as 9 was inches from the talismans green light. There was a pause, and in that, 5 could see 9's determination, his will to do this for the sake of everyone coming out. 9 truely was a hero, and though he only one time in his life lacked the common sense, he sure did have the bravery.

"Thank you." 5 whispered, just loud enough so he could hear, but directed at 9.

9 took the pause to calm himself down, preparing to be taken, and hopefully not to actually be taken, unless that was supposed to happen.

But instead of going into what he thought was supposed to happen to him, he began to think about 7. He didn't think about what he was working towards, or what he had already accomplished, he just thought of 7. He didn't think about how she might not even know him when he went back, or IF he was going back...

He just saw her, in his oddly calm mind, kissing him. Her beautiful optics were closed, and her beautiful soft lips were flowing over his own burlap ones.

The 9th ragdoll in a series of 9 closed his optics, kissing her back.

Everything went green, and then black.

Such a dark, black, dead world...


	29. Wake and Return

Chapter 29~

To Save Us All

G walked up to the edge of the trench, peeking his head over it to glare hatefully down at the monster, the horrible spawn of hell itself.

He held his knife tightly, gripped it with a finality that prooved his true hate. He was going to kill this thing, this vile creature. And he was going to do it painfully and slowly.

There was a moment in which he and the beast had locked eyes. G made sure it knew what he was going to do to it. The beast whined and looked away, whether it was playing dead or trying to gain G's sympathy he didnt know, but he didn't care anymore.

"You didn't give show them mercy! You didn't even blink! You think that you can pretend to be weak and defenseless and expect me to show you godamn MERCY?!" he screamed, his jaw clenched and his breath now ragged.

The beast made a noise that seemed in between a chuckle and a sneer.

G snarled, but was interuppted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see F smiling at him.

"Hurry." she said, giving him a frantic look. "He needs us."

7, who had woken up 8 and had fixed his stomach, picked up on what F had said and rushed over to the female seer. She placed her hands on F's shoulders and gripped them tight, the sheer mention of 9 making her tense. What did she mean, "He _needs_ us."?

"Is 9 ok?" 7 asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Soon." was all she said before walking away, patting G once on his shoulder and twisting easily out of 7's grip. With nothing left to hold for reassurance, 7 looked to the floor, her breathing increasing and the look in her optics getting wilder and wilder.

G watched 7 unravel, her very souls plit in two, like someone had torn her strength, confidence, everything she was, and had just scattered it in front of her.

"Hey..." he said softly, his voice gentle and soothing. 7's head snapped up to him and her indicribable expression was covered up with anger.

"Kill it now. Or I'll kill you." she said darkly, then turning abruptly. She headed back for the Car, holding her head high. She wouldn't let them see her break. She wouldn't ever let anyone see her break.

G looked back down at the Beast, which had been watching them closely. He glared down at it.

"Gladly."

He jumped down, swiftly, his body graceful once more, his cape fluttering in the air resistance that he used to land with. His optics never once blinked, and his footsteps were soft and quiet, as they were made to be.

He walked close enough so that he could look the beast in the eye. And raised his spear, a satisfied smile growing on his face. He had nothing to say to this monster. There was no human in those eyes. There never would be. He wouldn't show it mercy.

With one quick slash, despite his now broken promises of a lasting and painful death, he swiped his blade down and across, shattering the red eye.

Hearing the cry of the machine made him strong, feed him like a leech feeds on blood, like a parasite. He slashed at the eye again, and then again, the beast's body jerking each time. He then jumped on top of the creatures back, staring down at the single thick wire holding everything together.

"Bad place to put it." he muttered, stomping on it with his foot. He took and single moment of a pause before screaming, his blade following his anger and detatching the head from the body.

G looked up, noticing C and D staring down at him, their expressions also hard to read.

G bent his legs and jumped as high up the dirt wall as he could, stabbing his knife into it. He then used the various tools the knife possesed to climb the rest of the way up.

By the time he had reached the top, 7 had everyone in the Car, and had drove up to him, an expectant look in her optics.

"It's done." he assured her. 7 nodded, and gestured with her arm for him to get in, her hard face taking over again, a mask of strength he himself could never master.

As soon as his last foot was off the ground and in the Car, 7 sped off, gripping the steering wheel tightly once more.

9 opened his optics to find himself in the Library's workshop. He already knew it, by the ceiling pattern. He groaned and tried to sit up, but he found he had been strapped to the bed.

"What the-?" he said, his voice sounding rasy and unused. How long had he been out?

And then it hit him. He remembered what he had been doing the last time he was awake. And why he had done it.

"It worked!" he said, his voice hardly above a whisper's worth in volume and his voice box sore. He wanted to rub at it to sooth it, but his hands and arms were strapped down as well as his legs and feet. It was apparent someone did not want him out of this bed.

As he continued to wake up, he was aware someone was holding his hand. He looked down to his right, to where a sleeping 7 was.

God even when she looked like she had sobbed herself to sleep she was beautiful...

"S-7?" 9 croaked, squeezing her hand.

7s optic shot open, and she looked up. A slow smile spread across her face, and she made a few choked sounds in surprise and thankfulness.

"N-9!" she pounced on him, pulling him into a crushing hug that made him realize two things. One, he was still tied up, and two, he was still tender in some areas.

"Ow!" he hissed in pain, but gave her a reassuring smile when she pull away concerned.

"Could you untie me?" he asked with a nervous chuckle, wanting to know the reason why he had been strapped to his gurney in the first place.

7 smiled and nodded, still too stunned for words, and undid the belt buckles that held her lover down. When he tried to sit up, 7 shook her head.

"Don't get out of bed yet. 5 said if you woke up he would like to check on you, to make sure you really are ok." she said, running a hand down his body carefully. "This doesnt hurt, does it?" she asked, smiling.

9 gulped, his optics lidding contentedly. "I-it feels nice... Like a massage." he admitted, smiling back. 7 leaned down and kissed him, a gentle kiss that held a subtile hint of longing.

When she pulled away, she simply rested her forehead against his, still smiling.

"I missed you." she said softly.

9 nuzzled her lips a bit more before a question came into his mind.

"What happened to me?" he asked, his voice sounding calm despite his aniousness.

7 sat up, taking a breath to begin the story.

"5 told me that you ran in front of the BRAIN, like 6's sketch of me, only it was you." she said, her fingers running over his detailed hand. He glanced down at her fingers playing with him.

"Yeah I remember that. I meant what happened when it tried to take my soul?"

The corner of 7's mouth twitched.

"5 said you closed your optics and smiled, and you started glowing. And when the talisman shot out at you, your body kind of jerked toward it, but the green light just stopped, like it was frozen in midair. And it couldn't touch you." 7 looked up from 9's hand. "But then it did something strange. It wasn't like 2, he said, like how the green had been taken from 2, but the opposite. He said the talisman's green light turned back around and went into the BRAIN again. And by the time the monster exploded, 5 had gotten you out of the way."

9 furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to remember all of these details. But the only thing he could remember was thinking of 7 before everything went black.

"So... He got the talisman?" 9 asked, looking hopefully up at 7.

7 nodded toward a small chest by the wooden door. "He put it over there." 9 looked to where she had indicated, making sure it looked ok. "But I should go tell him your awake. He wants to make sure you're ok to... go..." her face suddenly fell, and she looked away.

"9... I'm scared." she said.

There was a silence as he thought of what to say. Finally, he found a set of words that would suffice. He finally sat up, surpressing the groan of pain.

"A brave and smart stitchpunk once told me..." 7 looked up, "That fear is strength. If you tried to hide it, you would be a coward." 7 smiled. "I'm scared too, 7."

7 wrapped her arms around the savior, the one who had set everything right. "You're almost there, 9. You'll make it better. I know it."

The two embracing stitchpunks were interuppted by a small noise at the open door.

"5." 9 said, his smile growing brighter. "7 told me everything. What else did I miss?"

5 chuckled as he came in, carrying a small toy cup full of widgets, odds and ends. "Glad to see your awake, 9." he said, setting the cup down and resting a hand on his shoulder, his hearty smile that was souly his present on his scarred face.

9 smiled as he felt his friends comfort sweep through him in that smile.

"7 told me you wanted to check on me." 9 said, eyeing the cup, spotting some needles, screws, bolts, lenses, and even a spool of thread.

5 looked down at the small cup, which ironically had a little pink flower on it's once light blue side. "Yeah. It looked... Well the way it happened... Well just better to be safe."

9 nodded. 7 kissed him and stepped back to give 5 some room to work, but still held 9's hand tight enough to make a question arise once more in 9's head.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, looking to 5.

As 5 rummaged through the cup, he paused a second to count the days. 9 saw 5 mouthing the numbers with his mouth, his optic narrowed as he thought about it.

"Oh, about twelve. At first..." 5 glanced at 7, who looked away. "We thought... And then I checked your 'pulse'," 5 pulled his hands out of the cup to quote the word 'pulse' with his fingers, "And you were definately alive. So we took you back here. I couldn't check you out because you wouldnt stop glowing, and I was afraid if I tried to something would happen. So i just let you wake up."

5 continued to rummage a little longer before seeming to finally grasp the lens. He pulled it out rather carefully, looking it over and making an approving sound before looking back to 9.

"Here, lay back so I can take a look." he said gently. 9 complied, opening himself, laying back on the soft material beneath him.

After agreeing that 9 was indeed in perfect health, 5 and 7 let him out of the room. Greetings of all forms rang through the library's main hall, where everyone had gathered. 9 had taken the talisman as he walked out of the workshop, and it was now stored inside of him, seeming to fit perfectly.

But as conversations about what exactly had happened and who did what carried on, 9 felt himself feeling empty.

2 still wasn't here. And he wouldn't be here unless 9 completed his purpose. It was only one person gone to any of the others, but to him, it was the laughter of the group. 2 made the group what it was, just like any of the others. He would never be content unless everyone was here and accounted for, and he couldnt help but think that could be part of his purpose- to keep everyone together, and to save them if they needed it.

Mistakes happened, but 9 was there to correct them.

7 placed a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled sadly, pulling her into a hug. 7 kissed his chest gently, and he nuzzled her head, his optics shut tight, never wanting to forget the way it felt to have her love, never wanting to forget that at one time he had 7, he fierce warrior, at the same level as he was, at the same level of caring.

He didn't want to lose her.

"A soul never forgets." 7 said, as if she could read his mind.

"Hey," he chuckled, not pulling away from the hug. "I thought only 6 and F could do that." he joked, kissing her head when he heard her laugh.

It was time. He felt it. He couldn't stall any longer.

He pulled away and faced the crowd.

"I'll bring him back." he said, making everyone's chatter die down. 9 looked down in thought. "If I have to do all of this again just so he would be here, I would..."

9 knew it was just best to leave now, before anyone could say goodbye. After all, 6 had said they didn't matter...

9 unzipped himself and took out the talisman. He ran his fingers over the magical item, staring at it thoughtfully before looking up at everyone.

Only smiles greeted him, only loving, tender smiles...

9 pressed the sequence backwards.

One last time.


	30. Freedom

Chapter 30

To Save Us All~

9 closed his optics tight as the now familiar feel of his body weight settling in mid air came upon him. There was an icy blast, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, it was almost like a congratulatory feeling that washed over him. The talisman was allowing him entry to the past.

After the falling, there was the wait, which 9 was traped in now. He didn't think of it as being trapped anymore, however. To him, this felt all too real, all too familiar. He had just gone over the last stepping stone.

Hopefully.

He began to use his time to think. Maybe that was the intention, to get him to think. He thought at first about what he was going to do when he got back to whereevr the talisman was taking him. He tried to think of each possibly situation, and what he would do if he landed somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

But no matter how much he tried to torture himself with guilt and pressure, the one thing he was trying to block kept coming back to him.

7. She wouldn't know who he was, and he would already be in love with her. He would have gone through loving her three times over and she would just be meeting him...

What if she didn't even like him at all?

9 shook his head, ridding himself of thhat. Too many people, including himself, had reassured him that everything would go like it had the last few times. But the youngest couldn't help but return to the same subject.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldnt stop thinking of what 7 would say when he stared at her longingly, or when he tried to casually hug her out of habit now. He didn't want to make himself look any stupider than he was.

He groaned, burying his weightless head in his weightless hands.

"Please..." he whispered, so that it sounded as if he were about to cry. "I don't want them to forget... I don't want her to forget..."

Hearing himself say it out loud broke the only string he had left to containing himself, and his body began to quiver, the 9th drawing in shaky breaths. Though buried deep within himself, his human instincts were trying to make him cry actual tears.

But not even the tears would come to let him cry.

_A woman walks, a human, but at the same time no where near it. She walks towards him, and he smiles, like he's known her all his life. Jason picks up his mate and kisses her passionately, his human yet... not... eyes closing in the pure love he felt for her. _

_The others walked around, like they knew what the two were doing, like they had seen it before... _

_"It's called kissing." 9 found himself saying to the other stitchpunks. "Me and... Well I used to do it..."_

_Everyone looked back at the young couple, teens by the sound of their voices. they looked with hungry eyes, like vultures, wanting knowledge. Why did these humans do it? Why did they hold each other like this?_

_Who were they?_

9 sat up, calmly, like he had only been slumped and relaxed, not asleep and having dreams. His mind filled with even more questions and soon he found it full to the brim, his own head screaming at him over and over to find the answers he didnt have, to find the answers he couldnt even grasp at.

"I don't know them! Stop asking!" he finally yelled, hearing his voice echo. He had tucked into himself, curling into a weak ball of fear.

"9? How did you get up over there?" 5's voice called.

9 looked up. 5?

"Wh-what...?" he said slowly, blinking and letting his optics adjust to the dim light.

His most trusted friend climbed the pile of debri he sat on, and raised a questioning eyebrow. When the 5th reached him, he clung to his arm.

"Oh, Creator 9 I thought the beast had you!" 5 whimpered, clinging to 9, obviously terrified. "You just disappeared! I looked behind me and you were gone! And then-"

There was a low growl.

9's hand swung up to 5's mouth. 5 paused, looking up at him with his optic wide. 9 slowly brought his hand back to his own mouth, motioning with one finger for 5 to be quiet.

5 nodded, letting go of 9. They helped each other up, making almost no sound as they did. 9 turned around to access where exactly he had landed when out of nowhere--

"ROOAAARRR!!!"

9 jumped and 5 screamed, his hands fumbling for the needle he had packed behind him, then shakily loading it into the crossbow. The Cat Beast had landed with a huge thud right behind them, and had given one of it's loudest thundering roars.

9 looked around for a weapon, trying to think quickly, but found nothing. He realized 5 and 9 had been backing up, stalling the beast and staring fearfully up into it's red eye. 9 stepped on someone's foot, but whoever it was didn't even make a sound of pain.

9 stared right into the red eye of the monster, and glared as deep and meaningful as he dared.

Then, without thinking, he reached down and picked up a small pebble. He hurled it at the monster, much to the surprise of the two stitchpunks beside him. It narrowly missed the Cat Beast's red eye, and only succeeded in making the monster even more mad.

It roared once more, but was intterputed, by a swoosing sound...

Everyone turned toward it, but as soon as they thought they had caught a glimpse of the source of the noise, it leapt, and was soon on the beast, wrestling it down.

The beast put up a good fight, but whatever was fighting it was easily ahead of the game, seeming to know each weakness spot in the beasts body.

7 leapt into the air as the creature reared back, and with one quick movement, brought her blade down upon its neck, decapitating the Cat Beast once more.

9 smiled, but the others were still in fear, not knowing it was their long lost relative 7.

7 walked forward steadily, stabbing her spear into the ground, making the other two flinch.

Wait, the other TWO!?

9's head snapped around to look at the elder he had never got a chance to know, the one who's death had started all of this in the first place, the inspiration for the savior.

2.

9 gasped, attracting 7's attention for a moment before she lifted her skullmet and revealed her identity.

9 was lost. He hadn't seen 2 alive in... Creator even he didn't know the amount of time it had been. For him, it had been months, for 2, it had only been seconds.

9 chuckled with the irony of it all, drawing no one's attention however as 7 was the main focus.

"7?" 5 said his almost scripted line, making 2 blink with recognition, his suspitions confirmed by his apprentice. The two got up, but 9 stayed put, both too stunned to see 2 in motion again and to see his beloved 7 standing a mere foot from him, not knowing he existed.

With slight hesitation, the 9th picked himself off the ground, dusting off a layer of dust he hadn't known he was sporting and coughing to get the itch out of his mechanical lungs.

That got 7's attention.

She looked past 5 and 2, her optics focusing on 9. She blinked, recognition seeming to fall upon her before she brought her hand up to her head. 9 stared, his optics showing how much he was silently begging for her to remember. A soul never forgets... Right?

"Do I... know you?" 7 asked hesitantly, narrowing her optics.

9 held his breath. Did a soul really remember? Even back in time? Was that what deja vu was? Did 7 remember him?

"It's ok, he's with us. He just woke up." 5 assured her, smiling one of his trusting smiles. 7 saw that, and seemed to take trust from the 5th.

"So where have you been hiding?" she asked gently, smiling at 9. 9 frowned, knowing he couldn't kiss those perfect lips yet... He had just met her in this time. She didn't even know him...

Seeing 9's frown, 7 thought she had insulted him, and leaned in to reassure him she didn't mean to, almost taking hold of his arm when 2 interuppted by kicking at the Cat Beast's jaw. As 7 went to go help him out, a thought came to 9.

The talisman.

He looked around to where it should be, and spotted the devil several paces from him. He looked back at the others, noticed he didn't have any of their attention.

This time he wasn't going to screw up. This time, he was going to do it right.

"2." he said, staring at the three holes in which the talisman fit perfectly. The eldest looked up, and so did 5 and 7. "What if I told you something crazy? Something that would make you wonder and wish, but at the same time, sympathize?" 2 furrowed his eyebrows gently, leaning in, eyeing the talisman inches from 9's hand.

"I would act accourdingly." 2 said carefully, walking up behind 9. 9 didn't look away from the BRAIN's talisman socket.

After a few seconds went by, 9 looked at 2, who was staring at him with an odd look, trying to decide whether to smile or to be worried.

"What if I showed you?"

2 kept his confused and cautious stare, not saying a word, but kindly waiting for 9 to finish.

9 took a calm breath and looked back at what had started it all. He picked up the talisman and ran his fingers over the smooth surface, smiling almost insanely down at it.

"Hello again." he said simply, chuckling lightly at the sense of irony he felt.

2 seemed to make up his mind. "Um... 9, m'boy, you may want to hand that to me..." he said uncertainly, holding out his hand.

9 shook his head. "It's fine. I just... I thought I'd seen this before..." 9 lied, not sure why he did.

He suddenly felt the pain of the factory. All the mistakes he had made here, all the pain he alone had caused... They were like voices, screams, anguished cries that he couldn't surpress. He didn't want to be here anymore. He thought about what to do, where he could go so that he just wasn't... Here.

He didn't want to feel this pain anymore, this guilt he no longer had a right to feel. Everyone was gone now, no one knew him as he was now. He didn't even have 7 to help him through these new feelings of loss. Even though he had made things right, without her he felt empty.

He looked down at the talisman in his hands, and without another word, just started walking.

He felt all the other's optics following him with confusion, but he kept walking, right out the pipe that had served as his exit for the third time now. Only this time, he wasn't running for his life from the monster he had woken.

The world was free now. They were free. G's family, and his own. None of them would die because of him, yet he found it so hard to crack a smile.

"Where are you going?" asked 7, seemingly sensing his sudden gloom, the way his feet dragged, barely able to keep him moble.

9 turned and gazed at 7, a faint smile on his lips. Only for the no longer his beautifull 7 would he smile. Only for her...

"I don't know where I'm going yet," he said softly, "I need to think for a while. But you'll see me again. I know where to find you after all..." he said mysteriously, leaving the others puzzled and nervous.

After unzipping himself to securely place the talisman within his protective body, 9 walked out of the factory. This time, he hadn't destroyed their lives.

Instead, he'd saved them.

**A/N: Welp, everyone. *is crying* There's the last chapter of "To Save Us All"... **

**I hope you all know I have a sequel coming up :3**

**But just a thank you to all my faithful reviewers! God, I couldnt have carried on without you all here to read it. 3 Thank you all for standing by me throughout this CRAZY fic! **

**The sequel may take a while to get u, or it can take a few days. It all depends on who cares, and if the ideas come as fast as I inject the sugar into my body to produce them...**

**I'm kidding. XD**

**Thanks again, everyone!!! 333**


End file.
